La bague
by titi77930
Summary: Lorsque Malfoy perd sa chevalière il se retrouve à demander de l'aide à Potter. Ou comment une bague peut faire changer bien des choses. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! C'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Je pense pas avoir fait trop de fautes mais elles sont malicieuses ces petites donc...  
C'est un HPDM, mais comme je suis novice c'est franchement pas sur qu'il y ait un lemon d'où le rated T.

Voilà voilà, place au texte maintenant !

* * *

Draco était fondamentalement dans la merde. Et pas qu'un peu pour tout dire. En effet chaque héritier de la grande famille Malfoy recevait une bague qui prouvait son statut. Or cette bague avait disparue. Faut-il préciser que cette bague était crée spécialement à la naissance du premier garçon par un maître argentier nain ! Quelle est une pièce unique et d'une valeur inimaginable ! Faut-il aussi préciser que son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devrait la porter lors de sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Rencontre qui avait lieu dans à peine 3 mois ce qui ne laissait donc aucune possibilité de faire faire une copie (il fallait des mois voir des années selon les disponibilités des nains et des matières utilisées).

\- Et merde ! Mais ou elle est cette foutue bague ! Je vais me faire tuer par mon père ! Non, pire : torturer, brûler vif, noyer, …. C'est la fin de ma misérable… euh non Malfoy oblige... de ma fantastique vie !

\- Tu crois pas que t'abuse un peu ? Tu vas la retrouver ta bague, intervint Blaise qui venait de trouver le prince des serpentards en plein ménage de printemps.

\- Non Blaise je l'ai chercher partout ! Dans ma chambre, dans la salle commune, dans ton dortoir, et même dans les quartiers de Snape, ça fait des heures que je cherche et elle est nulle part.

\- Et tu t'en ai rendu compte quand que tu ne l'avais plus ?

\- Eh bien en allant manger ce midi, je suis sur de l'avoir ce matin en me levant mais entre les deux je sais pas où j'aurais pu la perdre.

\- T'as fait quoi ce matin ?

\- J'ai pris ma douche, je me suis habillé, coiffé, après je suis descendu avec toi prendre mon petit déjeuner, …

\- Tu l'avais à ce moment je me souviens l'avoir vue, l'interrompit Blaise.

\- Ok donc après j'avais entraînement de quiddicht de 9h à 11h puis je suis revenue dans ma chambre et j'ai bossé sur mon devoir de métamorphose jusqu'au repas, et c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle me manquait. Ça fait deux heures que je cherche ici et nada.

\- Donc soit tu la perdue dans un couloir, soit tu la perdue sur le terrain de quidditch… t'es dans la merde ! Annonça avec un sourire amusé le métisse.

\- Non tu crois !? en lui jetant un regard noir.

Sur ce Draco sortit en furie de sa chambre, traversa une salle commune devenue pour le coup ultra silencieuse et continua sa, dirons-nous, marche rapide (un Malfoy ne cours pas, il sait rester digne) à travers le château tout en continuant à pester contre Merlin, Salazar et bien d'autres. Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si son chemin n'avait pas croiser celui d'un certain brun qui lui faisait office de némésis personnelle.

En le voyant Draco ralentit sa marche et mit en place son masque de fierté serpendarde. Mais trop préoccupé par sa bague, il ne s'arrêta pas pour faire causette et dépassa le griffondor en lui jettant à peine un coup d'oeil.

Le grifondor en question se figea, puis se retourna pour suivre Malfoy des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête pour le snober alors qu'il était toujours le premier à lui chercher des poux. Puis il secoua la tête en se disant que Malfoy était tout simplement cinglé et que ça ne devrait plus le surprendre à force.

De son côté Draco, après avoir disparut du champ de vision de Potter, se précipita vers le terrain de quiddicht sous le regard médusé et pour certains effrayé des élèves qu'il croisait. Il faut dire que ses yeux argentés jetaient des éclairs et que sa magie vibrait en accords avec sa détermination à retrouver sa chevalière. De quoi donner l'envie de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin.

Arrivé au terrain, il alla directement dans le vestiaires dans une naïve espérance d'y retrouver sa bague. Évidement elle ne s'y trouvait pas et après avoir transformé la pièce en une parodie d'une chambre griffondor (en bordel quoi!) il sortit moins sur les nerfs ( ça défoule toujours de tout jeter dans tous les sens) mais aussi plus déprimé car il était tard et il devait aller manger dans la grande salle. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'esquiver car d'une part son rôle de chef en pâtirait mais en plus Pansy ne lui lâcherait pas les baskets de la soirée pleurnichant sur son épaule sa solitude à table, l'empêchant de poursuivre ses recherches plus tard dans la soirée. Non définitivement il devait aller s'y rendre.

Il se retourna donc au château et se rendit dans sa salle commune pour aller chercher ses amis. En marchant il prit soin de regarder autour de lui au cas miraculeux où sa bague apparaîtrait. Malheureusement il se retrouva devant le mur d'entrée les mains vides. Il annonça le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune. Pansy était assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et feuilletait un magazine de mode, à sa droite deux fauteuils était mis face à face où Blaise et Théo se disputaient une partie d'échec. Plus loin, près des hublots, Crabe et Goyle confrontait leur force par un bras de fer, entourés d'autres serpentards pariant sur l'issue du concours. Pansy fut la première a remarqué Draco qui était resté sur le seuil de l'entrée. Son magazine vola dans les airs tandis qu'elle se jetait sur le préfet blond. Celui grimaça sous les sourires moqueurs de Blaise et Théo qui s'étaient retournés à leur tour. Finalement Pansy se résolue à se décrocher de Draco (avec beaucoup d'aide de la part du blond), et il put leur dire qu'ils allaient manger.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, Blaise se rapprocha de Draco et lui demanda s'il avait retrouvé sa chevalière. Le visage de Draco s'affaissa, et il lui fit signe que non de la tête. Blaise posa une main amicale sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient. Au détour du dernier couloir menant à la grande salle, ils virent arriver un groupe de griffondor avançant en sens inverse. Ils avaient déjà du manger et vu leur tenues, s'apprêtaient à aller à leur entraînement de quiddicht. Draco commença a paniqué: et si ces maudits griffons trouvaient sa bague ! A cette pensée, il chercha du regard Potter, capitaine de l'équipe. Il le trouva et croisa son regard. Il s'avança alors vers lui, dépassant ses amis qui s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Potter il faut que je te parle.

\- Je t'écoute Malfoy que me veux-tu ?

\- En privé !

\- Non mais et puis quoi la fouine, tu veux pas non plus qu'il vienne sans baguette aussi, intervint Ron en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Ça te regarde pas la belette, le foudroya Drago en l'incendiant du regard. Puis il retourna son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci hésitait, mais sa curiosité maladive prit le dessus et lui fit répondre :

\- C'est bon je te suis Malfoy.

\- Harry ! tu vois pas que c'est encore un de ses plans pour t'attaquer en traître, c'est qu'un lâche et vicieux serpentard, s'écria de nouveau Ron.

\- C'est bon je gère Ron, j'ai ma baguette avec moi et puis vous êtes au courant si je reviens pas vous viendrez m'aider, lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Draco se dirigea alors vers une porte légèrement éloigné du rassemblement et fis signe à Harry de le suivre à l'intérieur. Une fois rentré, Draco referma la porte alors que Harry se posait contre une table dans le fond de la salle de cours inutilisée, il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de salles vides et inutilisées dans Poudlard et que ce serait intéressant de chercher si certaines ne contenaient pas d'objets magiques comme le miroir du Rised. Mais il fut coupé dans sa reflexion par la voix de Draco.

\- Potter, vous allez sur le terrain de quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Draco était mal à l'aise, demander une faveur à son rival, sa "Némésis", n'était pas dans ses habitudes et très franchement il redoutait un rejet pur et simple de sa demande ainsi que de montrer une faiblesse. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se para de son masque froid.

\- J'ai égaré un objet précieux et il se peut qu'il soit sur le terrain. Je pensais le chercher après le dîner mais apparemment se ne sera pas possible puisque vous utiliserez le terrain. Du coup, si... tu, enfin un de tes joueurs le trouve... tu vois me... le rendre...

La fin était presque un murmure, et Harry s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre. Draco se reprit et annonca plus haut :

\- Rapporte le moi !

Harry se stoppa net dans son avancée et se révolta, comment Malfoy pouvait-il osé lui donner des ordres :

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? Ça me concerne en rien, je ne vais tout de même pas chercher à ta place ce que tu as perdu !

\- Je te demande pas de chercher à ma place ! Juste de me le ramener si vous le trouver par hasard !

\- De toutes manières quel objet peut être si important pour toi ? Tu as bien assez d'argent pour en racheter un autre non ?

\- Non, c'est unique ! Enfin je pourrais peut être en refaire faire une, mais..., Draco baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas dire à Potter qu'il avait besoin de sa bague pour son "rendez-vous" avec le "lord" et qu'il n'aurait donc pas assez de temps. Lord de mes deux oui ! Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon père se soumet à cette horreur ! Et puis "un Malfoy ne se soumet pas" ! Enfin j'ai pas trop le choix là, mon père...

\- Mais... ? Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs toujours pas dis quel est l'objet en question.

\- C'est une chevalière, celle de la famille Malfoy. C'est important que je la retrouve Potter !

\- Et bien fallait pas la perdre si elle est si importante pour toi.

Sur cette réplique, Harry se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut retenue par Malfoy qui lui agrippa le bras et le fit se retourner. La main toujours sur son avant bras, Malfoy lui dit :

\- Potter je ne rigole pas, je te demande pas grand chose, dis moi juste que tu me rendra ma bague si tu la trouve !

\- Je pourrais la garder ou la vendre, pourquoi te la rendrais-je, on n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler des amis nous deux.

\- Potter... je..., Draco venait de réaffirmer sa prise tout en levant ses yeux vers Harry. Harry y vis d'ailleurs la supplique qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de la bouche du serpentard et cela lui suffit pour répondre en se dégageant :

\- C'est bon je te la donnerais ta bague si on la trouve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas refuser après ce regard de Malfoy. Surement son âme du"héro de la veuve et des orphelins" qui se reveillait. Enfin peu importe, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ce qu'il demande alors pourquoi pas et puis il a eu le courage, chose assez étonnante pour un serpent, de venir me demander de l'aide.

Sur ces pensées, Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit, le serpentard le suivait et il crut entendre un "merci" mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, celui si ce dirigeait déjà vers ses amis sans même un regard vers lui. Il se dit qu'il l'avait imaginé et rejoignit ses camarades. En vérité, Draco avait effectivement prononcé ce mot et en était le premier surpris, mais il réussit à garder un visage neutre.

Harry et les griffondors repartir vers le hall, alors que les serpentards se dirigeaient vers les portes de la grande salle. Une fois que ces derniers furent entrés, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

\- Il te voulait quoi la fouine ?

\- Rien d'intéressant Ron...

\- Aller dis moi, pour qu'il te « demande » de parler en privé ça devait être assez important ! C'est peu être un point faible à exploiter !

\- Ron ! Je t'assure qu'il n'a rien dit de tel, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle, croit tu vraiment qu'il dévoilerait de son plein gré une de ses faiblesses à son pire ennemi ?!

\- T'as pas tord, mais dans ce cas de quoi vous avez discuté ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis Ron : rien d'intéressant !

Ron compris au ton de son ami qu'il n'en tirait pas plus de sa part et se mit à bouder du manque de confiance d'Harry envers lui. Ils arrivèrent donc au terrain de quiddicht tous deux en silence tandis que le reste de l'équipe qui les précédait de quelques mètres discutaient joyeusement.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. Je sais pas du tout si la fiction va être longue ou non, mais j'espère quand même écrire quelques chapitres.  
Si vous voulez laisser une review libre à vous de le faire, j'imagine que ça ne peut faire que plaisir =) mais je n'en demande pas spécialement.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !  
Voici le deuxième chapitre !  
J'ai oublié le disclaimer, mais bon c'est évident : J. K Rowling est malheureusement l'unique détentrice de Harry Potter et de son monde. (Par contre Draco m'appartient ! comment ça non ?! vous êtes sûr ? bon dans ce cas...dommage).

J'ai aussi oublié de préciser que je changeais un peu l'ordre des choses : l'histoire se déroule lors de la sixième année de nos deux compères. Mais si le père de Draco et les autres mangemorts ce sont effectivement enfuis d'Azkaban pendant l'été, la marque n'a pas encore été apposée sur le bras de Draco et il n'a donc pas encore reçu sa mission.

Voilà bonne lecture =)

* * *

Harry avait réfléchit tout au long du trajet à une manière pour demander à ses coéquipiers de lui ramener la bague de Malfoy sans leur parler directement du serpentard et de sa demande. Finalement il opta pour un semi-mensonge (il n'avait pas failli atterrir à serpentard pour rien) :

\- Rassemblement !

Tous les joueurs se rapprochèrent de lui et se mirent en demi-cercle, et Harry commença son discours :

\- Hier j'ai encore entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il avait égaré une écharpe sur le terrain ou dans les gradins. Ce n'est pas la première fois et certains d'entre vous ont sans doute déjà eu ce problème.

Plusieurs joueurs hochèrent la tête, Harry sourit légèrement en entendant Ron raconter à Katie qu'il avait une fois perdu son sandwich sous le regard consterné de sa sœur et continua sur sa lancée :

\- C'est pourquoi je propose qu'à chaque début d'entraînement, pendant que l'on s'échauffe en faisant des tours de terrains, on jette des coups d'œil rapides au cas où. Si l'un d'entre-vous trouve quelque chose : vêtements, bijoux, livres, etc... qu'il me le rapporte, je le confierais ensuite au professeur Mcgonagall pour qu'elle puisse le rendre à son ou sa propriétaire.

Pendant que l'équipe discute de l'idée, la trouvant intelligente pour la plupart, Harry lui se demande pourquoi il fait tout ça pour Malfoy. Après tout il était son rival de toujours, celui qui le cherchait tous les jours et... aussi le neveu de la meurtrière de son parrain. À la pensée de Sirius son cœur se serra. Même s'il allait mieux depuis la rentrée, Poudlard ayant toujours eu ce pouvoir apaisant sur lui, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir un vrai "chez lui", il n'avait toujours pas fait complètement son deuil. Il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir mené son parrain à sa perte, mais en voulait aussi à Dumbeldord de lui avoir tut tant de choses, peu être que son parrain serait encore en vie. Non Harry ne pense plus à cette nuit au département des mystères, se morigéna Harry. D'ailleurs le père de Malfoy avait réussit à s'échapper d'Azkaban cet été avec d'autres mangemorts ; encore une preuve de la futilité de son action. Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Malfoy fils et il se demanda s'il avait été triste lors de l'emprisonnement de son père. Pour Harry, il avait plutôt semblé vexé (les élèves médisaient à son sujet) et en colère envers lui (il avait mis son père en prison). En repensant à la fin d'année scolaire et à la manière dont Malfoy l'attaquait sans répit pendant cette période, Harry se fit la réflexion que Malfoy avait dû drôlement prendre sur lui tout à l'heure pour lui parler "gentiment", comprenez ici sans l'insulter à chaque phrase. Bizarrement cette idée l'amusa et un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Ron qui regardait Harry dans l'espoir de renouer avec lui suite à leur pseudo dispute l'interpella alors :

\- Eh bien Harry qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Harry rougit légèrement gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans ses pensées mais d'autant plus que ses pensées concernait son "pire ennemi". Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et répondit à Ron :

\- Hum, je me rappelais juste de la fois où Hermione était venu assister à l'entrainement avec un livre. Tu te souviens qu'elle l'avait oublié sur un banc et que lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte elle s'était précipitée hors de la salle commune comme si elle avait le feudeymon aux fesses.

Ron éclata de rire à ce souvenir, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça !

\- Oh oui je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Mais le mieux c'est la tête qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle nous a exposé le livre au visage et nous a regardé fièrement comme si elle venait d'établir la paix dans le monde, s'esclaffait Ron tout en imitant son amie.

Harry rit autant de l'histoire que de l'imitation surjouée de Ron. Mais au fond de lui il s'étonnait de la facilité qu'il avait à mentir à son ami aujourd'hui. D'habitude il bégayait lamentablement et avait droit au regard "il est vrai ce mensonge" de la part de ses amis, principalement d'Hermione qui semblait avoir un détecteur de mensonges intégré.

Après cette petite interlude, Harry donna les consignes pour l'entraînement et les joueurs enjambèrent leur balais pour entamer les tours de terrain. Pendant tout l'entraînement Harry chercha la bague de Malfoy autant que le vif, de ce fait, il ne réussi à attraper ce dernier que deux fois dont une par reflex alors que le vif lui passait devant le nez. À la fin de l'entraînement, Harry fût déçu de n'avoir aucune bague à ramener au serpentard, mais il n'eu guère le temps de s'y attarder. En effet il était tard et il devait ranger les balles, puis apporter à Mcgonagall l'écharpe poufsouffle que Katie avait trouvé dans les gradins.

Il descendit donc au sol et avertit Ron qu'il pouvait partir devant et qu'il le rejoindrait dans la salle commune où ils pourraient finir leur devoir de métamorphose. Au rappel du devoir Ron blanchit légèrement et partit rapidement en direction du château. Harry se retrouva seul et se dépêcha de finir le rangement.

Il rentra chez les griffondor une vingtaine de minutes après Ron. Celui-ci était penché sur une table, entouré de livres et les cheveux encore légèrement humide de sa douche. Harry n'avait pas trouvé Mcgonagall dans son bureau et lui avait donc laissé un mot accroché à l'écharpe. Il fit signe à Ron qu'il montait se doucher et se changer et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à son dortoir. Il déposa son éclair de feu près de son lit tout en saluant vaguement ses colocataires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il pris une douche courte mais bien chaude qui lui détendit les muscles. Il sortit avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et alla se mettre en pyjama. Il prit ses affaires de métamorphose et rejoignit Ron. Hermione s'était installée à son côté l'aidant surement à compléter son devoir. Elle le salua d'un sourire et lui demanda si lui aussi avait besoin d'aide. Il lui répondit que ce ne serait pas la peine. En effet il ne lui restait que cinq centimètre de conclusion à écrire. Il finit rapidement et sentant la fatigue s'abattre sur lui décida d'abandonner ses amis pour rejoindre son lit. Il trouva facilement le sommeil, mais eu une dernière pensée pour Malfoy et sa bague.

À l'autre bout du château dans les cachots, Malfoy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il se demandait si Potter avait trouvé sa bague. Il hésitait sur la meilleure option : que le griffondor ait trouvé sa bague le soulagerait énormément mais il ne voulait pas se sentir redevable envers Saint-Potty. Mais d'un autre côté si ce n'était pas le cas il devrait passer au crible une bonne partie de Poudlard et le terrain de quidditch, or plus le temps passait et moins il aurait de chance de retrouver sa chevalière. Décidément il ne s'avait pas quelle solution il préférait. Et ce Potter ! Il n'aurait pas pu lui envoyer un mot pour l'informer ! Maudit Potter ! Il finit par s'endormir épuisé par ses réflexions.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en pleine forme, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi bien. Il pris ses lunettes sur la table de chevet puis sa baguette avec laquelle il afficha l'heure d'un tempus. Sept heure moins le quart, son premier cours étant à huit heure il avait donc du temps devant lui. Il ouvrit les rideaux et remarqua qu'il était le seul déjà réveillé. Il décida de se préparer tranquillement, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'habilla et essaya de se coiffer sans grand résultat. Il retourna dans le dortoir et vis que Dean et Seamus s'étaient réveillés et discutaient à voix basse puis le réveil de Neville sonna et celui-ci grommela dans son oreiller avant de tendre une main pour l'arrêter. Evidement cette agitation n'avait pas réussi à sortir Ron de son sommeil, il se dirigea donc vers le baldaquin de son ami, tira les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière et secoua son ami. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir un oeil et Harry lui dit :

\- Aller debout Ron, il est sept heure passer, si tu veux prendre un bon petit-déjeuner va falloir se lever.

Son ami lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit, baillant aux corneilles.

\- Je t'attends en bas, continua Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il descendit et retrouva Hermione assise sur un canapé, plongée dans un livre quelconque. Il s'installa à côté d'elle lui collant une bise sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Elle lui fit un sourire et posa son livre sur la table basse.

\- Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui, constata Hermione. Tu as bien dormis ? Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar quand même, s'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Non j'ai super bien dormis, s'extasia Harry. J'aimerais dormir comme ça toutes les nuits !

\- Tant mieux, sourit Hermione heureuse pour son ami. Et Ron que fait-il ?

\- Je l'ai réveillé, il ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet Ron descendit quelques minutes plus tard. Les trois amis descendirent alors petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Du côté des Serpentards et plus principalement de leur prince, la journée commençait mal. Draco s'était réveillé complètement épuisé. Il était d'une humeur grincheuse et ses compagnons en avaient fait les frais. Blaise se doutait bien de la raison de son comportement. Hier il n'avait pas demandé à Draco de quoi il avait parlé avec Potter contrairement aux autres qui n'avaient cesser de l'ensevelir sous leurs question jusqu'à ce que Draco s'énerve et parte faire un tour dans les cachots pour se calmer. Lui se doutait que le sujet devait être la bague. Et si Draco avait semblé plus décontracté après la conversation, son humeur s'était assombrit au fil des heures.

C'est pourquoi ce matin ils étaient attablés et mangeaient en silence alors que leur prince grignotait en fixant la porte de la grande salle. Quand Potter entra avec sa clique, Draco se tendit mais Potter ne lui jeta pas même un regard, ce qui eu pour conséquence de le mettre encore plus en rogne. Blaise assit à son côté eu donc la chance d'entendre des insultes très imagées à l'encontre du griffon tandis que Draco fixait méchamment Potter dans l'espoir que celui-ci lève la tête.

A la table des griffondors, Harry tentait de se soustraire à l'interrogatoire d'Hermione. Si celle-ci s'était retenue hier pour aider Ron et ce matin pour ne pas ruiner la bonne humeur d'Harry, elle avait atteint la limite de sa patience. Ron qui souhaitait lui aussi connaître le fin mot de l'histoire avec Malfoy se penchait un peu plus à chaque question vers Harry. Ce dernier sentait un regard pesant sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes et se doutait de sa provenance. Il finit par promettre à ses deux amis qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard et pu enfin respirer. Il leva alors la tête vers la table des verts et argents et tomba dans les yeux gris en fusion de Malfoy. Celui-ci lui montra la porte de la tête et se leva, ce ne pouvait être plus clair. Harry attendit qu'il soit près de la porte pour se lever à son tour.

Draco attendait derrière la porte. À peine Potter fut sortit il se dirigea vers la même salle qu'ils avaient utilisé le jour précédant. Sans regarder si Potter le suivait, il entra et s'installa contre le mur les bras croisés. Potter laissa la porte se fermer dans son dos et le regarda sans rien dire.

\- As-tu trouvé ma bague Potter ? demanda directement Draco.

\- Non, désolé Malfoy mais nous n'avons trouvé qu'une écharpe, pas de bague, lui répondit Harry calmement, peu impressionné par le ton sec de son vis à vis.

Malfoy tomba de haut, au plus profonde de lui il avait réellement espéré que Potter trouve sa bague. Cette réalisation l'énerva et il s'en prit à Potter :

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous n'a cherché et que tu t'es bien foutu de moi avec la belette ! Ça t'as fait plaisir de...

\- NON ! le coupa Harry, je n'en ai parler à personne ! Et je t'assure que j'ai passé tout mon entraînement à chercher ta foutue bague...

Harry s'arrêta brutalement se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il rougit tous aussi brusquement et fixa son regard sur ses pieds, trop gêné pour regarder Malfoy en face. S'il avait levé les yeux il aurait vu un Malfoy aux yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter que Saint-Potty serait capable de faire de son mieux même pour son ennemi, déclara Draco d'une voix dénuée de toute moquerie.

Harry releva la tête perturbé de ne pas recevoir de sarcasme de la part de Malfoy. Celui-ci le regardait avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui ressemblait à... de la tristesse ? Pourquoi Malfoy était-il triste ? Sa bague était-elle si importante pour lui ? Harry se sentait mal sous ce regard, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver la bague de Malfoy pour faire disparaître cette tristesse de ces beau yeux argentés. Attends deux secondes Harry, tu viens de penser que Malfoy a de beaux yeux ?! Enfin c'est vrai mais quand même...

Alors que Harry débattait avec sa conscience sur la beauté des yeux du serpentard, Draco sortit laissant derrière lui l'écho d'un "merci quand même Potter". Et cette fois Harry n'avait aucun doute, Malfoy l'avait bien remercié. Il resta figé un certain temps puis sortit à son tour. Malfoy n'était plus dans le couloir et il décida de retourner dans la grande salle pour récupérer son sac et ses amis.

Hermione ne lui fit aucune remarque, mais il se doutait que son visage devait exprimer sa stupéfaction. Il passa le reste de la journée dans ses pensées qui avaient pour acteur principal un blond vert et argent avec de magnifique yeux métallique.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours pour ceux qui m'ont follow et pour les nouveaux : bienvenue à bord ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Merci à tous ceux qui follow cette fic et encore merci pour les reviews.  
Voici le chapitre trois : enjoy !

* * *

On était jeudi soir et cela faisait quatre jours que Draco cherchait sa bague sans répit. On pouvait d'ailleurs le croiser à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Si au début il se contenta des corridors les plus empruntés, il passa bien vite aux parties peu connues, furetant dans les coins les plus éloignés et les plus obscurs. Il dormait à peine, rentrant dans sa chambre de préfet seulement pour dresser une liste des lieux visités. Du toute manière il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil après son dernier cauchemar. Dans celui-ci le lord noir le punissait à coups de doloris sous le regard déçu de son père alors qu'une voix répétait en boucle : "tu n'aurais pas du perdre ta chevalière Draco " ! Plutôt effrayant ! Depuis Draco évitait son lit comme si le diable y séjournait.

De son côté Harry aussi cherchait le sommeil. Harry n'avait eu de cesse d'observer Malfoy ces derniers jours. Malfoy semblait à bout. Évidement on ne voyait pas ses cernes sans doute dissimulées d'un sortilège, mais ses traits tirés et ses nerfs à vifs attestaient un clair manque de sommeil. Ses amis, sans l'éviter totalement, restaient distants échappant ainsi à la colère du blond à qui il arrivait de prendre la personne la plus proche comme défouloir. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis lundi mais Harry n'avait pas pu abandonner Malfoy. Il cherchait du regard la bague dans tout les couloirs et les salles où il passait. Malheureusement Hermione et Ron le collaient et il ne pouvait faire plus sans attiser leur curiosité. Il avait dû leur avouer une partie de l'histoire avec Malfoy. Il leur avait alors juste expliqué que Malfoy cherchait un objet qu'il avait perdu. Et lorsque son amie lui avait demandé quel rapport il y avait avec lui, il lui avait répondu que Malfoy lui avait demandé de l'aide. A cette annonce, Ron avait gobé quelques mouches le temps qu'il retrouve l'usage de sa mâchoire qui s'était décrochée. Puis il avait tourné la tête vers Harry d'une manière digne des meilleurs film d'horreur et d'une voix bien trop aiguë demandé :

\- Malfoy a fait quoi ?!

Harry avait alors soupirer devant cette réaction puérile, alors que sa conscience lui disait qu'il y avait peu de temps il aurait réagit de la même manière. Heureusement Hermione avait embrayé avec d'autres questions auxquelles il avait plus ou moins répondu.

Finalement Harry décida dl'aller faire un tour, cela ne servait à rien de rester sous sa couette à se tourner les méninges. Il pris sa cape (d'invisibilité) et sa carte (des maraudeurs), puis hésita mais finit par prendre son balais. Voler lui ferait du bien, il oubliera peut être toute cette histoire... pour un moment. Il sortit et descendit silencieusement. La salle commune était vide, mais le feu ronronnait encore dans la cheminée éclairant l'endroit par vague, créant des ombres dans certains coins. A la vue de ce décor Harry se dit qu'à sa prochaine insomnie il s'installerait sur le fauteuil au coin du feu, cette atmosphère semblait être parfaite pour se détendre. Mais il ne s'attarda guère et ouvrit le tableau de la grosse dame, celle-ci ne se réveilla pas. Ce fut un soulagement pour Harry qui ne souhaitait pas entendre les récriminations interminables qui auraient sans aucun doute réveiller tout le château.

Il regarda sa carte et y voyant personne proche de lui ne prit pas la peine de se recouvrir de sa cape qu'il roula et mit dans sa poche. Il entama sa promenade, profitant de la fraîcheur de ce mois d'octobre . Il ne regardait pas la route qu'il prenait se contentant de suivre son instinct et de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur la carte pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Il arriva dans le grand hall sans croiser personne même s'il avait eu une frayeur en voyant le nom de miss Teigne se diriger vers lui, mais celle-ci avait tourné à un croisement évitant ainsi le griffondor. Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes et sortit dans la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et admira la pleine lune qui illuminait le paysage de son aura. Il chercha la constellation du chien mais ne la trouva pas, l'astronomie n'était pas son fort.

Il commençait à descendre vers le terrain de quiddicht quand il se dit que personne n'était la pour lui interdire de décoller proche du château. Il enfourcha donc son balai et piqua vers les étoiles. Une fois à une hauteur respectable il se remit à l'horizontale et se stationna pour profiter de la légère brise. Il aimait vraiment cette sensation de liberté, l'impression de ne plus qu'un avec l'air, sentir le vent contre sa peau, se détacher de toute pression. Sous lui s'étalait la forêt interdite à droite avec à sa lisière la cabane d'Hagrid, en face de lui le lac reflétait la lune émettant une douce lueur argentée et à sa gauche se profilait le terrain de quiddicht. Il passa le reste de la nuit sur son balais faisant de courtes pauses au bord du lac.

L'aube commençait à poindre son nez. Harry qui se trouvait sur le terrain de quiddicht se dit qu'il ferrait mieux de rentrer avant qu'on remarque son absence. Il se laissa porter vers le château (la citadelle). Il s'approchait du mur d'enceinte, qui séparait la cours intérieure du terrain lorsqu'un rayon de soleil précoce fit miroiter une portion du toit. Harry fut éblouit mais réussit à se maintenir. Il atterrit près des marches et les escalada rapidement, il allait ouvrir la porte quand une pensé l'arrêta soudainement. Cette chose que le soleil avait éclairé... ce pourrait-il que ce soit la bague de Malfoy ? Harry hésita à remonter sur son balais, mais il n'avait plus de temps et Malfoy n'avait pas fait mention de s'être éloigné un tant soit peu du terrain. Il se détourna donc et rentra. Il monta rapidement les étages et se retrouva devant sa salle commune où une grosse dame était fraîchement réveillée. Cette dernière en le voyant dehors à cette heure matinale lui demanda :

\- Eh bien que fais tu hors de ton dortoir ?

\- Je me sentis mal pendant la nuit, je suis allé à l'infirmerie mais Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là, j'en reviens, inventa Harry.

\- Oh mon pauvre petit, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas l'air frais et marcher m'ont fait du bien, je me sens bien mieux, la rassura Harry avec un petit sourire.

Sur ce il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il fut rassuré de constater que personne n'était encore levé et monta dans son dortoir où il prit place sur son lit. Tout le long de sa remonté il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à cet éclat doré qu'il avait aperçu. Il décida d'aller en parler à Malfoy il en aurait le cœur net.

Du côté de notre serpentard préféré, la nuit avait été longue. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer au sujet de sa bague. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de prévenir son père, et décida que si à la fin du weekend la situation n'avait pas changé, il lui enverrait une lettre. C'est pourquoi il décida de mettre toutes les chances de son côté et prévint Blaise qu'il n'irait pas au petit déjeuner, le noir lui lança un regard inquiet mais hocha la tête, il savait que Draco tenait trop à sa fierté pour vouloir son aide ou sa compassion.

Draco sortit dans les cachots et partit directement direction la tour d'astronomie, un des rares endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y était pas allé du weekend, mais il ne pouvait pas rester inactif, ce serait admettre sa défaite. Contrairement aux premiers jours de recherche où il courait les couloirs, c'est la mine défaite et le pas pesant qu'il grimpa les escaliers. Les élèves qui descendaient le regardaient avec étonnement, habitués à l'attitude arrogante du blond. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, gardant la tête baissée, imaginant déjà l'écriture de sa lettre et la réaction de son père. Oh non pas que son père fut spécialement violent, il avait sans doute reçut quelques coups étant plus jeune mais rien de notable. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Son père lui dirait juste qu'il était déçu de lui, le regardant comme s'il avait honte que cet "chose" en face de lui soit son fils. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant, mais depuis le retour du Lord, Draco n'avait qu'une importance secondaire au yeux de son père. Draco aurait préféré mille fois recevoir des coups ou se faire disputer plutôt que de se faire ignorer par celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle.

C'est sur ces pensées sombres qu'il arriva en haut de la tour. Il fouilla la salle sans grande espérance, puis sortit s'accouder sur le parapet. Devant lui s'étalait l'immense parc de Poudlard. Il réfléchit à son avenir. Avant il aurait sans doute affirmé qu'il travaillerait au ministère, à une position élevée, pourquoi pas ministre ? Il se serait marié avec une sang-pure belle et fortunée, ce n'aurait pas été l'amour mais une entente cordiale. Il aurait eu un fils tout aussi blond que lui et l'aurais appelé Scorpius, il aimait la sonorité de ce nom. Mais maintenant il n'était même pas sûr de terminer ses études en vie. Il fut prit de nostalgie. De sa vie d'avant, de son enfance trop vite envolée, de ses rêves broyés par une face de serpent mégalomane. Et dire qu'il allait devoir s'agenouiller devant cette ... "chose" qui lui avait tout prit de sa famille à son futur.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas, alors il se retint, les yeux humides. Il laissa son regard courir une dernière fois sur la beauté du paysage puis se retourna et partit en cours.

Les gryffondors et les serpentard n'avaient cours ensemble qu'à la fin de la journée pour potions. Harry n'avait croisé Malfoy de la journée celui-ci n'étant pas présent aux repas. Harry s'était même inquiété de la santé du vert argent et avait fait un détour par une infirmerie vide de tout élève. Il fut donc rassuré en voyant Malfoy arriver devant le repère de la chauve souris des cachots et rejoindre ses amis. Enfin le voilà ! pensa Harry. Il commença a s'approcher de lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Rogue. Harry se figea alors que le regard de son professeur se posait sur lui.

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous alliez faire ? demanda t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Rien professeur ! répondit précipitamment Harry, et il suivit ses amis dans la salle.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul, ce dernier semblait au plus bas. Il avait eu vent de la réunion de noël pendant laquelle de nouveau partisans se ferait marquer. Il savait que Draco en ferait partie, et ne pouvait malheureusement pas intervenir. Il aurait voulu protéger son filleul, l'empêcher de faire la même erreur que lui, d'autant plus que Draco semblait vraiment redouter cette rencontre. Il se reprit, ferma la porte et commença son cours.

Harry observa discrètement Malfoy pendant tout le cours. Hermione le repris plusieurs fois et l'avertit :

\- Harry tu ne vas quand même pas chercher des noises à Malfoy, tu vois bien qu'il ne vas pas bien en ce moment et tu sais pourquoi !

\- Calme toi 'Mione, je veux juste lui parler.

\- De ce qu'il a perdu ? fit Hermione le regard pétillant, tu l'as trouvé ?

\- C'est possible, c'est pourquoi je dois lui parler.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aides cette fouine, intervint Ron qui avait écouté la conversation.

\- Oh Ron ! Tu as bien vu l'état de Malfoy, le rabroua Hermione, ne l'écoute pas Harry, tu as raison de vouloir l'aider.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et son attention se reporta sur le serpentard, tandis que ses amis débattaient sur le cas Malfoy.

Le serpentard en question essayait de suivre le cours, mais ses yeux se fermaient sans son accord, résultat de ses nombreuses nuits blanches. Finalement la cloche sonna la fin des cours et il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, il décida de laisser tomber la recherche pour ce soir, il risquait de s'endormir en plein couloir. Il attendit donc Blaise pour rentrer au dortoir avec lui.

Harry, qui avait laissé ses amis partir devant, vit Malfoy sortir et se précipita à sa suite. Le couloir était déjà vide, les élèves voulant profiter des deniers jours de beau temps étaient rapidement remontés. Il interpella donc Malfoy qui n'avait pour seul compagnie Zabini.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda Draco en se retournant.

\- Je voudrais te parler de tu sait quoi. En privé rajouta-t-il visant le métis

Celui-ci voyant que Potter ne voulait pas de mal à son ami, au contraire, murmura à Draco :

\- On se retrouve dans la salle commune, tu me raconteras.

Une fois que le métis eu disparut au coin du couloir, Harry pris Malfoy par le poignet et l'emmena dans la salle vide la plus proche.

\- C'est fou le nombre de fois qu'on se voit dans des salles vides Potter, il y aura bientôt des rumeurs, lança Draco dans une tentative d'humour, les yeux brillants de malice et un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Harry rougit devant le sous entendu mais rendit son sourire à Malfoy.

\- En effet Malfoy, mais je doute que notre relation imaginaire soit le sujet qui nous intéresse. Je pense avoir trouvé ta bague.

Draco sentit son souffle se couper. Potter avait trouvé sa bague, dire qu'il allait laisser tomber, décidément ce griffondor ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Devant le silence du serpentard Harry continua :

\- A vrai dire rien n'est sûr, ne t'emballe pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir si tu t'es éloigné du terrain de quiddicht pendant l'entraînement, particulièrement du côté du mur d'enceinte.

Draco réfléchit essayant de se rappeler s'il avait en effet été près du mur d'enceinte. Tout un coup il eut un flash ! Bien sur, il avait poursuivit le vif et avait même dû remonté en piqué pour ne pas se prendre le mur. Un sourire éclaira son visage :

\- Potter t'es génial ! Allons la chercher !

\- Oh non Malfoy, il est hors de question que tu monte sur un balais dans cet état ! Tu vas te reposer et on ira ensemble ce soir, je ne veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience ! Rendez vous à vingt heure dans le hall, n'oublie pas ton balais.

Harry sortit Draco statufié. Il n'avait pas osé dire à Potter qu'il était génial quand même ! Et Potter ne s'était pas inquiété pour sa santé ! Par Salazar le monde court à sa perte ! Mais c'est en souriant que Draco quitta à son tour la salle et retourna à son dortoir.

Blaise était installé dans un fauteuil lorsque Draco entra, il remarqua tout de suite le changement d'humeur de son ami et le sourire qu'il exhibait sur son visage moins tiré.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que t'as dis Potter pour te métamorphoser à ce point, demanda t- il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Potter a retrouvé ma bague, s'exclama Draco sans remarqué la raillerie de son ami.

\- Donc c'est bon tu l'as ?

\- Non il faut aller la récupérer.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'est pas entrain de le faire ?

Draco se renfrogna :

\- Potter m'a dit d'aller me reposer et "qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience". Du coup il ne m'a pas dit exactement où elle se trouvait. Il m'a juste dit de venir ce soir à vingt heure dans le hall d'entrée avec mon balais.

Draco avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pendant sa tirade affichant une moue boudeuse. Blaise éclata de rire devant la tête frustré de son ami. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois que son ami semblait si humain, et en fut reconnaissant à Potter. Draco fut tenter de calmer Blaise d'un commentaire bien sentit, mais finalement il se dit qu'il pouvait bien le laisser s'amuser de temps en temps, de toute manière il planait trop sur son petit nuage pour être capable de se mettre en colère. Il contourna donc Blaise et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il prit juste le temps de dire à son ami de le réveiller pour dîner. Il était dix-sept heure, il avait donc deux bonnes heures pour se reposer.

Harry, lui, avait retrouvé ses amis dans la salle commune et jouait aux échecs contre Ron, mais son esprit concentré sur sa future soirée avec Malfoy, il avait d'or et déjà perdu trois parties et la quatrième n'allait pas tarder à se finir de la même façon.

* * *

Voilà, on l'a finalement retrouvé cette bague ! Oui il faut encore allé la chercher mais on sait où elle se trouve =)

Comme c'est ma première fiction j'aimerais savoir si le style d'écriture convient ?  
J'aimerais aussi savoir si la longueur et la structure des chapitre conviennent, est-ce mieux de faire de plus longs chapitres ?

Ce serait sympa de me dire tout ça, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que le mystère de la bague ne vous à pas déçu.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 4 =)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

À titre d'information, la fic est loin d'être finie puisqu'elle comptera, je pense, au minimum dix chapitre.  
Le prochain chapitre ne sera probablement pas publié avant une semaine car je ne serais plus chez moi, mais pas d'inquiétude je reviendrais vite.  
10 reviews, 6 favorites, et 13 followers, merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était vingt heures trois et Potter n'était pas là.

\- Mais qu'est qu'il fout bon sang, râla Malfoy pour la dixième fois tapant du pied.

Harry arriva en courant et totalement essoufflé.

\- T'es en retard Potter !

\- Je sais, désolé Malfoy, mais Ron m'a retenu, répondit Harry en s'appuyant sur son balais pour rependre son souffle.

\- Bon maintenant que t'es là, on y va ?

\- Bien sur allons-y !

Ils sortirent et se digèrent vers le mur d'enceinte. Il était assez éloigné mais ils ne pouvaient se risquer à utiliser leur balais. Le couvre feu n'était qu'à vingt deux heures et certains élèves se promenaient dans le parc. Ils marchèrent donc côte à côte, gardant entre eux une distance de "sécurité" pour éviter de se toucher accidentellement. Autant prévenir de tous reproches qui se seraient sans aucun doute terminés en disputes.

Ils avançaient dans un silence très peu naturel. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à se côtoyer sans se battre ou s'insulter et même si dernièrement ils avaient réussi à avoir de "vraies" conversation elles n'avaient pour sujet qu'une seule chose : la bague. Harry se sentait super mal à l'aise et tenta un début de conversation :

\- Tu dois être content d'avoir retrouvé ta bague ?

\- Oui même si c'est toi qui l'a retrouvé dans les faits. D'ailleurs quand est que tu as volé près d'ici, les griffondors n'ont pas eu d'entraînements depuis dimanche, non ?

\- Ah, oui...euh et bien disons que j'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière et du coup j'ai été faire un tour...

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais ! Non mais franchement, tu dois avoir violé le règlement plus de fois que les jumeaux Weasley et pourtant tu te fais jamais prendre, c'est incroyable !

\- On a tous nos secrets, fit Harry avec un sourire mutin.

Il firent quelques pas en silence, puis Harry relança :

\- Tu as pu te reposer avant le repas ?

\- Oui. Mais dis moi Potter depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour ton ennemi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sans cœur Malfoy, tout le monde à vu que tu n'allait pas bien. Et puis tu sais je te considère plus comme un rival, très chiant certes, qu'un véritable ennemi !

Dire que Draco fut surprit par la réponse d'Harry est un euphémisme. Alors comme ça je ne suis pas son ennemi, pensa t-il, en même temps avec un psychopathe qui veut sa mort il a peut être pas besoin d'avoir un ennemi de plus. Enfin rival...ça me plaît bien. Harry le regardait du coin de l'œil, redoutant sa réaction. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui annoncé ça, lui même ne le savait pas avant de l'avoir dit. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il se dit que s'a avait toujours été ça. Un ennemi, même s'en souhaiter sa mort on ne la redoute pas. Or, Harry n'a jamais imaginé sa vie sans Malfoy,et il ne le pourrait pas. Il était une constante dans sa vie. Le premier garçon sorcier qui lui avait adressé la parole, son adversaire pour son premier duel, même au quidditch Malfoy était le seul qui puisse lui tenir tête. Et il était sans aucun doute le seul à ne pas le traiter comme le "survivant". Oui Malfoy était spécial.

Perdus dans leurs propres pensées, les deux garçons arrivèrent au mur d'enceinte.

\- Tu sais Potter ça me va d'être ton rival, mais sérieusement le "très chiant" s'était obligé ?

Harry explosa de rire :

\- Malfoy, tu nous as fait tellement de crasses que j'ai arrêté de les compter à partir de la deuxième année ! Et puis tu aurais peut être préféré : " adorable serpentard, très agréable à vivre" ?

\- Ne redit jamais ça Potter, j'ai une image à tenir et puis ma fierté en prendrait un coup, plaisanta Draco relevant le nez dans une attitude aristocratique que son regard espiègle et ses lèvres frémissantes rendaient très peu crédible. Il finit par éclater de rire sous le regard ahuri d'Harry.

\- Tu sais rire ?!

\- Sans blague Potter, je sais que je suis une personne extraordinaire mais je reste un être humain à part entière. Et puis c'est pas la première que je ris quand même ?!

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais normalement moi j'ai droit qu'au rire sarcastique, pas à ..."ça", répondit Harry en désignant le serpentard. Et "ça" c'est rafraîchissant, il devrait rire plus souvent ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Lui qui avait toujours penser que Malfoy était tout en angles, il s'était lourdement trompé. Lorsqu'il déposait son masque son visage devenait bien plus doux, même ses yeux s'éclaircissaient dans un tendre gris perle. Il était vraiment magnifique !

\- Potter ! Ohé Potter, tu rêves ?!

Harry redescendit sur terre et rougit : il avait trouver Malfoy magnifique ! Non mais Malfoy quoi ? Son rival et un mec ! Enfin j'imagine qu'on peut trouver un mec beau sans être gay, car je suis pas gay hein ? Attends je suis gay ? Aaaah j'en sais rien ! Laisse tomber pour l'instant et répond au dit beau mec Harry !

\- Non Malfoy j'étais juste dans mes pensées ! On devrait allé chercher ta bague avant qu'il fasse nuit !

Draco le regarda de biais, qu'est qui lui prenait encore à ce griffon. Enfin peut importe je vais enfin récupérer ma bague !

Ils montèrent sur leur balais et s'élevèrent jusqu'au toit. Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

\- Tu te rappelle de l'endroit exact où on va devoir chercher ?

\- Pas exactement, mais je peux délimiter la zone de recherche. Tu vois cette tour ? La bague se trouve à sa gauche et tu vois là où des pierres sont tombées ? Elle n'est pas plus loin.

\- Ok ça laisse pas beaucoup de distance on aura vite terminé ! Je prends le côté de la tour et toi l'autre, d'accord ?

\- Ok, on avertit l'autre si on l'a trouve !

Il se séparèrent et commencèrent à chercher, finalement après un quart d'heure de battue un cri de joie retentit :

\- Elle est là ! Potter, elle est là !

Harry rejoignit Draco qui aurait sautillé de joie sans les quatre mètres de vide sous lui. Draco lui montra la bague du doigt. Elle était en équilibre et semblait au bord de la chute. En regardant en bas, Harry se dit qu'ils seraient bien embêtés si elle tombait. En effet, cette partie de Poudlard n'était absolument pas entretenue et il devait y avoir un bon mètre d'herbes folles. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Il en fit la réflexion à Draco qui hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils : c'était quoi cette histoire de foin ? Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus il demanda à Harry s'il avait un plan pour l'atteindre.

\- Je pense qu'un de nous dois descendre sur le toit, on n'est pas assez stable sur nos balais.

\- Hum, hésita Draco, et lequel de nous deux vas devoir ...

\- Je vais le faire Malfoy, détends-toi. De toute manière je suis le plus petit et sûrement le plus léger.

Draco lui lança un regard reconnaissant, il n'était pas aussi téméraire que son compagnon, la haute voltige, très peu pour lui !

Harry se rapprocha du sommet du toit. Il se stationna à environ un mètre cinquante, passa sa jambe par dessus son balais et descendit doucement à la force des bras. Son pied gauche atteint le toit, suivit du droit. Il s'accroupit mais son balais le gênait dans ses mouvements, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui comprenant le problème vint le lui prendre. Il s'approcha lentement de la bague, faisant glisser son corps sur les tuiles. Il fût déséquilibré plusieurs fois, faisant sursauter Malfoy un peu plus à chaque fois. Celui-ci s'était rapproché du toit et suivait la progression d'Harry. Harry fut finalement à un bras de la bague, il tendit la main vers la bague, se penchant de plus en plus. Enfin sa main se saisit de la bague, mais au même moment la tuile où était posée son autre main se décrocha. Il se sentit partir dans le vide à la suite de cette traîtresse. Draco réagit incroyablement vite, il lâcha le balais d'Harry qui alla s'écraser au sol et agrippa Harry par sa cape.

\- Attrape ma main Potter, cria Draco se penchant vers Harry tout en se cramponnant à son balais avec ses jambes.

Harry leva les yeux vers Malfoy encore un peu sonné, et attrapa sa main de tendue. Draco essaya de le faire monter sur son balais mais Potter était trop lourd. Il décida alors de descendre doucement. Il récupéra sa main de la cape d'Harry et pris son manche pour faire atterrir le griffon dont la main commençait à glisser. Une fois Potter au sol, Draco se posa et se jeta sur lui.

\- Par Merlin, ça va Potter ?

\- Pas de problème et j'ai t'as bague, s'extasia Harry, affichant un sourire radieux sur le visage.

\- Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus serpentard des fois et penser à ta vie plutôt qu'à une stupide bague, s'énerva Draco.

\- Mais tu y tiens à cette bague et puis... tu m'as rattrapé, lui rétorqua Harry le regardant avec un mélange de fierté, de reconnaissance et d'un petit quelque chose d'autre.

Draco secoua la tête en soupirant mais au fond il était soulagé.

Harry pris la main de Malfoy et y déposa la bague, qu'il avait toujours, au creux de sa paume.

\- Voilà, tu pourras dormir maintenant, ça te vas pas au teint les cernes se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- Sache Potter que les Malfoys sont toujours parfaits ! Mais en effet, je ne dirais pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil, lui répondit Malfoy avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent les sourires aux lèvres. Ils se sentaient étrangement bien en présence de l'autre. Ils se découvraient et sans se ressembler ils se trouvaient des points communs qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé avoir. Draco brisa le silence en lançant un _tempus_ , le soleil s'était couché depuis un certain temps.

\- Vingt et une heures cinquante. On devrait rentrer Potter, le couvre feu ne va pas tarder.

\- Tu sais, maintenant qu'il fait nuit, on peut y aller en balais. Une petite course jusqu'à l'entrée, ça te tente ?

\- Ok, mais prépare-toi à pleurer Potter, tu es peut être meilleur au quiddicht mais là c'est juste de la vitesse, répliqua Draco, un sourire sadique accroché au visage.

\- On me complimente Malfoy ?

-Pff !

Ils grimpèrent sur leur balais et firent un décompte :

\- Trois !

-Deux !

\- Un !

Ils partirent comme des fusées, ne se préoccupant que de dépasser leur adversaire, d'aller plus vite que l'autre. Il n'y avait de toute manière aucun obstacle sur leur route. Ils étaient au coude à coude. Parfois un des deux prenait quelques centimètres d'avance mais ils étaient vite regagnés par l'autre. Alors qu'il n'étaient plus qu'à dix mètres de l'arrivée, Draco s'allongea sur son balais, et réussit à prendre un peu de distance qu'Harry ne réussit pas à réduire. Il arriva donc vainqueur. Ils se posèrent aux pieds des escaliers et Draco se tourna vers Harry :

\- Alors Potter, c'est qui le meilleur ?!

\- C'est toi, c'est toi Malfoy, avoua Harry en montant les premières marches, tu m'as bien eu sur la fin, tu es vraiment doué sur un balais !

\- Ah tu reconnais enfin mon talent !

\- J'ai toujours su que tu en avais Malfoy, les matchs contre toi sont les plus palpitants.

Draco sourit discrètement, lui aussi préférait les matchs contre griffondor, même si les serpentards perdaient à chaque fois.

\- Au fait Potter, le couvre feu doit être passé maintenant. Je suis préfet donc j'aurais aucun problème pour rentrer, mais toi comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne me ferais pas prendre, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Je m'inquiète pas ! Je suis juste curieux.

\- Oh oh, tu veux savoir mon secret ?

\- Non... affirma Draco, mais sous le regard blasé d'Harry, il finit par marmonner : Oui, mais de toute façon tu vas pas me l'avouer.

\- Eh bien s'est ton jour de chance. Etant donné que tu ma sauvé la vie, je vais te confié un de mes secrets.

Harry fouilla dans les poches et en ressortit une cape.

\- Une cape. Sérieusement Potter, le railla Draco.

\- Mais c'est une cape spéciale Malfoy, vois-tu elle est ... magique, claironna Harry se recouvrant de la dite cape.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, c'est bien ce que je crois ?!

\- Ouai !

-Tu possède une cape d'invisibilité ! Mais c'est super rare ! Comment tu te l'es procuré ?

\- C'est un héritage de mon père, annonça Harry avec fierté, apparemment elle est chez les Potter depuis un bout de temps, notre ancêtre serait même le troisième frère.

\- Tu veux dire celui du conte des trois frères ? Sérieusement ?

\- D'après Hermione. Elle a eu une période où les anciennes familles sang pur l'ont intriguées, du coup elle a passé en revue tous les livres de la bibliothèques qui évoquaient le sujet. Tu sais d'ailleurs que toi, Ron, Neville et moi sommes plus ou moins de la même famille ; enfin lointaine famille, genre arrière arrière arrière ... petit cousin.

\- En effet. En fait, à une époque, nos familles étaient très proches.

\- Ah bon ? Mais les Malfoys et les Weasley ne s'apprécie vraiment pas. Que s'est-il passé pour que ça change à se point, demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur les marches.

\- Divergences d'opinion.

Harry lui fit signe de développer. Draco soupira, mais s'assit à son tour et raconta :

\- Les gens ont commencé à mettre des étiquettes sur tout. La magie fut séparé en deux : la blanche et la noire. Puis les termes sangs de bourbes, sangs mêlés, sangs purs sont apparus. Et plus tard les groupes pro-moldu et anti-moldu. Le monde et la société se sont séparés en deux groupes distincts.

\- Alors qu'y avait-il au début ?

\- Une communauté qui s'entraidait, et une magie unique. La magie n'est pas mauvaise, tu sais, c'est la manière de l'utiliser qui l'est. Mais certaines personnes sont fermés d'esprit et d'autres sont craintifs. Ces personnes ont classifiés les sorts dans des catégories et en interdire. Ça a poussé les autres à pratiquer en secret les sorts prohibés, et au fur et à mesure ces personnes ont changé leur frustration en colère puis en haine, et se sont jeté à corps perdu dans cette magie "noire".

\- C'est fou comme les choses apparaissent différemment sous cet angle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne parle pas de ça en histoire de la magie, plutôt qu'apprendre les noms de milliers de gobelins ! C'est dans ces moments que je regrette vraiment d'avoir grandis dans le monde moldu. Je ne sais rien du monde magique, de ses coutume, de son histoire.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux ?

\- Vraiment ? Ça serait sympa ! Dis, j'imagine que mes ancêtres ont sans doute participé à cette division.

\- Non, les Potters faisaient partie des familles qui essayaient de calmer les deux camps, ils ne souhaitaient pas ces lois restrictives, mais ils ne se sont pas tournés vers la vengeance et ont finalement fait avec. Tu devrais en être fier...contrairement à ma famille.

\- Merci. Mais tu sais ta famille se battait pour défendre sa liberté au début. Plutôt que de se soumettre ils se sont levés contre l'oppression, n'est-ce pas admirable ?

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, ils étaient courageux, commença Harry se retenant de rire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter : De vrais griffondors !

Il se redressa d'un bond, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, alors que Malfoy le poursuivait en criant :

\- Potter ! Comment oses-tu ?! Des malfoys griffondors, on aura tout vu !

Draco le rattrapa devant la porte et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en souriant:

-Idiot ! (la tentation d'écrire "baka" était très forte )

Harry gloussa et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent et avancèrent jusqu'aux escaliers. Harry prenait les escaliers mouvants pour monter au septième alors que Draco empruntait ceux en retrait sur la gauche pour descendre au cachot. Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Bon, et bien merci encore pour la bague Potter...

\- Pas de problème Malfoy, si jamais t'as encore besoin d'aide viens me voir.

\- Saint-Potter, pouffa Draco.

\- Aller, bonne nuit Malfoy !

Harry s'était déjà retourné et avait monté quelques marches quand il entendit Malfoy murmurer :

\- Ah...euh...bonne nuit...Potter.

"Trop mignon !" fut la pensée qui traversa Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que Malfoy avait les joues délicatement rosées. Définitivement mignon !

* * *

Voilà, voilà...  
J'espère ne pas partir en cacahuète avec ce passage sur le passé du monde magique, mais c'est venu tout seul et ça permet le rapprochement de personnages au niveau de leur idéologie ;)

Si commentaire vous avez, n'hésitez pas, je prends note.

À la prochaine =)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Team Rocket en force ! ) =)

Pour ceux qui attendent une évolution rapide de la relation (amoureuse) entre les deux, je suis désolé pour vous... mais que voulez-vous l'amour est aveugle.

Yzeute : merci pour ta review !

Voici donc le chapitre 5, bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry et Draco étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir en repensant à leur soirée. Ils avaient réellement apprécié la compagnie de l'autre et espéraient ardemment pouvoir recommencer. Pourtant le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent pas et se virent à peine.

En effet, si du côté de Harry, Hermione et Ron s'avaient pour l'histoire de la bague, Harry ne leur avait pas confié son rapprochement avec Draco, son début d'amitié ? C'était le même problème chez les vert et argent. Seul Blaise était au courant de la rencontre entre son ami et le griffondor, mais il ne savait rien du déroulement de la soirée, si ce n'est que Draco avait récupéré sa bague et en était très heureux. Du coup Harry et Draco ne pouvait décemment pas se saluer dans les couloirs comme deux vieux amis sans déclencher la stupeur chez leurs amis et la population de Poudlard, professeurs et elfes de maison compris.

C'est pourquoi, ils avaient éviter de se croiser ne sachant comment se comporter en présence de l'autre.

Ça faisait cinq jours que cette mascarade se déroulait et Harry était comme un lion en cage. Si le premier jour, le souvenir frais de leur aventure lui avait permis de tenir, le weekend cloîtré dans la tour avec ses amis, il avait senti un manque. Il avait aimé parler avec Malfoy. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir parler de tout. Pas seulement de cours ou de livres comme avec Hermione, ni de quiddicht et de farces avec Ron. Bien sûr il exagérait, mais il avait quelques appréhensions à évoquer certains sujets avec ses amis. Il craignait un rejet ou une désapprobation de leur part, et ne désirait pas perdre ses meilleurs et premiers amis. Avec Malfoy cette peur n'existait pas, probablement car en étant "ennemi" ils avaient d'ores et déjà aperçu la part d'ombre existante chez l'autre.

Il s'était aussi rappelé de sa conversation avec Malfoy, toute cette histoire à propos de cette ancienne société, le changement, les groupes qui s'étaient créés. Ça semblait tellement incroyable, tellement différents de ce qu'on lui avait dit, de ce dont les cours parlaient. Et pourtant il croyait le serpentard, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la véracité de ses dires. Il avait donc été voir Hermione et lui avait demandé si elle possédait des livres d'histoires qui parlaient de cette révolution. Hermione lui avait répondu qu'il n'existait à sa connaissance aucun livre y faisant allusion. Intéressée, elle lui avait alors demandé plus de détails, mais Harry lui avait fait comprendre de laisser tomber d'un geste de la main. Harry passa le dimanche à la bibliothèque, mais ne trouva effectivement aucun livre à ce sujet. Déçu, il était revenu dans son antre, en se disant qu'il demanderait plus d'information à Malfoy le lendemain. Mais le lendemain, ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu, ni le surlendemain. C'est pourquoi il était dans sa salle commune faisant les cents pas devant ses amis et le reste de sa maison qui le suivaient du regard en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Finalement Hermione vint le prendre par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Une fois cela fait, elle lui demanda de but en blanc :

Harry qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vendredi tu étais dans la lune toute la journée et depuis samedi tu tourne en rond, tu passes ton dimanche entier à la bibliothèque – je te comprends les livres c'est passionnant- mais tu en es ressorti encore plus frustré. Alors Harry James Potter, je te le demande : qu'est ce que tu as ?

Harry la regardait avec de grand yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés tout le long de la tirade de son amie. Je suis si transparent ? Et puis je lui répond quoi ? « Oh tu sais Hermione, rien de grave, c'est juste que Malfoy me manque et que notre conversation me reste en tête, j'en suis quasiment obnubilé. Mais sinon ça va, je pète le feu ! » Non, sérieusement, si Hermione hésiterait à croire cette réponse, Ron lui éclaterait de rire pensant à une blague de ma part. Et puis la prise de tête que ça amènerait. Issue de secours Harry ! Trouve une issue !

\- Rien, c'est le bal d'Halloween qui me stresse.

Bien pensé Harry, en plus ça reste crédible. Et dire que cette histoire de bague me l'avait presque fait oublier, et voilà qu'il me revient à la tête comme un boomerang. En plus ce citronné de directeur à décider que cette année il y aurait une élection du plus beau couple, résultat j'ai une bonne partie des filles qui me cours après. Évidement j'ai annoncé haut et fort que je souhaitais y allé seul, et si la majorité de mes poursuiveuses ont abandonné, il reste des fanatiques qui tentent toujours leur chance, espérant un brusque changement d'avis de ma part. Celles-ci sont pour la plupart des poufssoufles et ne posent pas de problèmes restant dans l'ombre, mais une griffondor appelée Ginny ne semble pas avoir compris le concept d'un refus, enfin un, plutôt une vingtaine !

\- Le bal ? Pourquoi ça te stresse autant ce n'est pas ton genre d'habitude, demanda Hermione.

\- C'est toute ces filles qui me tournent autour, principalement ta soeur Ron !

\- Ginny ?

\- On parle de moi ? Tu t'es enfin décidé d'aller au bal avec moi Harry ?!

Ginny venait de surgir à l'entente de son nom. Harry soupira et lança un regard de détresse à Hermione. Ginny se rapprochait de Harry et allait s'accrocher à son bras lorsqu'Hermione s'écria en se levant :

\- Oh mais il est drôlement tard, vite allons nous coucher !

Elle agrippa Ginny et la poussa dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs féminins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, celui-ci la remercia d'un sourire. Ron qui n'avait pas tout compris dit :

\- Mais il est pas si tard que ça, non ?

Harry éclata de rire et lui répondit :

Allons dormir Ron, Hermione a toujours raison !

Du côté des serpentards, Draco désespérait. Si cette "séparation" était dure pour Harry, celui-ci pouvait au moins exprimer sa frustration. Mais Draco, lui, était le prince de serpentard, celui qui était leur modèle, et ses admirateurs étaient habitués à son lui habillé d'un masque, et non de son vrai lui, celui qu'il avait pu être le temps d'une soirée. Or garder son masque ces derniers jours fut vraiment dur. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main les événements où porter son masque avait été un fardeau et incontestablement ces jours en faisaient partie.

Depuis la fin de sa première année, avec la rumeur du retour du seigneur des ténèbres, la sévérité de son père avait forci, et son masque qu'il pouvait alors enlever au manoir, lui fut imposé de plus en plus souvent pour finir par être permanent à la renaissance du mage noir. Il n'avait maintenant droit qu'à un jour de relâche, noël, où quand il rentrait au manoir fêter les festivités avec ses parents, il pouvait prendre dans ses bras sa mère et lui offrir un tendre sourire. Le reste du temps, il ne pouvait guère faire plus qu'un salut poli à ses parents, montrant son respect et son éducation. Ainsi, cette soirée en compagnie du lion avait été une bouffée d'air pur. Pouvoir rire, s'amuser, discuter et donner son avis, laisser apparaître ses craintes et ses doutes ; des choses qu'il n'étaient pour lui qu'un rêve ou un souvenir lointain, si loin qu'il en avait presque oublié la saveur. Il y avait bien Blaise avec qui il se laissait aller de temps en temps lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais il se retenait toujours un peu, ne voulant pas se montrer faible.

Pendant ces jours difficiles il avait du se confronter à une Pansy très motivé. Ils avaient prévu depuis longtemps d'aller au bal ensemble, et Pansy voulait absolument que leurs tenues soient complémentaires. Il avait du passer aux cribles des dizaines de catalogues de mode, et même s'il aimait les beaux habits, cela avait été une horreur. Mais au moins son esprit était concentré sur autre chose que Potter. Il se demandait encore comment une unique soirée avait pu changer autant son avis à propos du griffondor. Il pensait le connaître et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait vu que cette image de sauveur, de célébrité et non le garçon qui se cachait derrière. Il avait l'impression que Potter aussi avait un masque. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de la porter mais les autres qui lui mettaient de force. Draco avait beaucoup réfléchit et repensé aux années précédentes et s'était rendu compte qu'en effet Potter ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer, au contraire il se tenait souvent dernière la belette, qui elle faisait beaucoup de bruit pour se faire remarquer. Potter se retrouve constamment mêlé à des histoires de dingue sans le faire exprès et je suis sûr qu'on ne sait pas tout des événements ; faudra qu'il me raconte un jour, avait pensé Draco.

Blaise vint plus d'une fois lui demander s'il allait bien et lui confié que son masque ne tenait pas très bien. Draco le remercia à chaque fois et le rassura en lui disant simplement qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui était vrai, mais il ne précisa pas lesquelles. Mais le lundi soir, Blaise lui avait demandé si c'était son futur rendez-vous avec le lord noir qui le minait autant. Ce fut un choc pour Draco qui avait totalement oublié cet élément. La surprise avait du se voir sur son visage, car Blaise lui avait dit :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne cherches pas à savoir les détails ! C'est juste que tu es mon ami et je veux t'aider... tu sais je suis peut-être un serpentard mais tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Non Blaise tu te trompes ! C'est juste que je ne pensais absolument pas à ça et que t'as question m'a surprise. Tu es mon ami.

\- Oui, mais tu ne me dis rien...

\- C'est juste que... c'est... disons personnel et que je sais pas vraiment quoi en penser moi même. Mais si jamais ça devient quelque chose de plus concret je t'en parlerais, promis.

Blaise avait alors acquiescé avec un sourire et était sorti de la chambre du préfet en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Draco avait alors pensé qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Blaise.

Harry ne pouvant se pointer directement devant Malfoy décida de lui envoyer une lettre. Le mercredi matin il prit donc un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et s'installa à un des bureaux de la salle commune. Il s'était réveillé assez tôt pour qu'il n'y ait presque personne. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à ce qu'il voulait dire au serpentard. Finalement il fut pris d'une inspiration subite et écrivit sa lettre d'un trait, il roula le parchemin et le mit dans son sac. Il avait le temps d'aller à la volière avant d'aller petit déjeuner et c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois la lettre confiée à Hedwige accompagnée de caresses et de miam-hibou, il repartit d'un pas guilleret vers la grande salle.

Il s'assit à table à côté d'Hermione et face à Ron. Ce dernier laissa sa tranche de bacon de côté pour lui demander avec malice :

\- T'étais passé où ce matin, t'aurais pu me réveiller, faux-frère !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Te réveiller est une mission impossible ! Et puis si je l'avais fait, vu l'heure où je me suis levé, tu m'aurais tué !

\- Tu t'es levé si tôt ?

\- Oui je l'ai même pas croiser dans la salle commune, pourtant j'y était tôt pour relire le cours de sortilège, répondit Hermione à sa place.

\- Il y a un contrôle, la coupa Ron avec panique.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit:

\- Tu a fait quoi du coup ce matin Harry ?

\- Oh, je suis allé à la volière.

\- Une lettre à envoyer ? C'est pour le bal ? Tu as finalement choisis une partenaire, questionna Ron.

\- Non pas du tout !

L'heure du courrier coupa court à la conversation. Harry reçut encore un mot de Ginny à propos du bal, il le chiffonna et le mis dans sa poche sans même regarder la concernée qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Ron qui avait suivit la scène du regard demanda à son ami :

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec elle, de tout manière tu n'y vas avec personne d'autre.

\- Ron, ta sœur ne me plaît pas, et je ne veux pas lui mettre de fausses idées en têtes, même si elle semble déjà s'en faire toute seule.

\- J'ai bien compris Harry, mais comme ça elle ne t'harcelait plus et puis ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- T'es un bon grand frère Ron, tu veux le bonheur de ta sœur ! Mais accepter sa demande se serait la blesser plus tard et l'avoir collé à moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, alors non merci !

Ron acquiesça, légèrement déçu mais compréhensif et reprit son repas. Harry de son côté porta son regard sur une Hedwige qui venait d'atterrir sur la table des serpentards.

Les hiboux arrivèrent avec grand bruit. Draco vit avec surprise une chouette d'un blanc immaculé se dirigé vers lui, or une chouette avec un tel plumage ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Harry Potter. Elle se posa devant lui sur la table. Il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui apportait, le déroula et commença à lire.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Cela fait quelques jours depuis qu'on a récupéré ta bague. Suite à notre entente assez incroyable j'espérais vraiment qu'on continu à se parler._

 _Je comprends tout à fait ta réticence à cause de notre passé et de la réaction de tes amis, je suis dans le même cas. Mais ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! J'ai bien aimé te parler et voler avec toi, et j'aimerais vraiment recommencer._

 _C'est pourquoi je te propose qu'on se retrouve ce soir pour un petit match d'attrapeur, ou tout simplement pour voler ensemble et discuter._

 _D'ailleurs tu dois toujours m'en dire plus sur cette «ancienne société» et pour tout t'avoué cette histoire m'a tellement perturbée que j'ai passé tout le dimanche à la bibliothèque ! Tu te rends compte ?!_

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que tu ressent la même envie que moi et que tu seras là ce soir._

 _Amicalement,_

 _H.J.P_

Draco avait laissé tomber, sans s'en rendre compte, son masque en lisant la lettre. Cette missive de Potter lui faisait plaisir, il avait craint un moment être le seul à avoir ressentit cette plénitude aux côtés de l'autre, mais apparemment Potter avait lui aussi apprécié la soirée. C'est donc avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'il remercia Hedwige d'une caresse et d'un bout de croissant. Il releva la tête et découvrit une rangée de serpentards estomaqués. Il se rendit alors compte de son comportement et remis en place son masque, mais il était trop tard pour éviter certaines questions.

\- Draco, dis moi tu viens bien de sourire, caresser une chouette et la nourrir ? Faut-il préciser que cette dernière appartient sans aucun doute à ton pire ennemi j'ai nommé Potter ?!

C'était Pansy à sa gauche qui ouvrait l'interrogatoire. Mais Draco n'était pas d'humeur à le subir, il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir qu'avait fait naître cette lettre.

\- Pansy, ma douce, ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien ! Et cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous ! Suis-je clair, claqua Draco d'une voix glaciale.

Draco croisa le regard de Blaise et se dit que finalement il y aurait droit à son interrogatoire, en privé.

Harry avait vu de loin l'interaction de Malfoy avec Hedwige en souriant, le serpentard était vraiment doux et gracieux dans ses gestes. Mais ils suivit aussi la confrontation et après un instant de crainte, il se retint de rire en voyant le retour du regard foudroyant qui lui était normalement réservé.

Finalement, Harry et ses amis sortir de table et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : sortilèges. Draco se leva à son tour et suivit le groupe, Blaise lui emboîta le pas. Une fois hors de la grande salle, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry. Il l'attrapa pas le bras et le colla contre le mur dans une parodie de bagarre. Il s'approcha alors plus près et colla sa bouche à l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura :

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir Potter, mais tu n'as pas noté d'horaire.

\- Vingt heure, réussit à prononcer Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco se détacha alors du corps d'Harry et repartit comme si de rien n'était, mais un bon observateur aurait pu voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry lui s'était affalé sur le mur. Malfoy l'avait totalement surprit et cette proximité en dehors du contexte de leur querelle habituelle était pour le moins perturbante. Ron et Hermione pensait à une dispute tandis que Blaise se disait qu'il savait maintenant ce qui constituait les pensées de son ami : Potter. Il se décida à rejoindre le blond en cours d'histoire de la magie, laissant les griffons derrière lui. Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent d'Harry, et Ron laissa tomber :

\- Sympa le type, tu l'aide avec son problème, il te laisse une semaine tranquille et il s'attaque de nouveau à toi !

\- C'est pas ça Ron, il ma seulement remercié, mais tu sais comment sont les serpentards avec les effusions de sentiments, répliqua Harry.

Ce mensonge passa avec facilité, et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Le soir Harry était arrivé en avance ce qui surprit le blond lorsqu'il arriva pile à l'heure.

\- Alors comme ça les griffons peuvent arriver à l'heure et même en avance, s'exclama Draco, s'attirant un sourire amusé d'Harry.

Et sur cette simple phrase leur soirée débuta. Il décidèrent de voler un peu et planèrent en direction du lac, où il se posèrent. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, de tout et de rien. De cette ancienne société. Harry apprit ainsi que les impardonnable n'existaient pas à cette époque et qu'au contraire on avait perdu de nombreux sorts de guérisons datant de cette période, la plupart en raison de la destruction de grimoires appartenant aux familles opposées au nouveau gouvernement.

Ils évitèrent les sujets trop personnel comme la famille, mais parlèrent de leur amis respectifs. Draco prévint Harry qu'il serait obligé de parler un peu de leur rapprochement à Blaise. Au début, Harry fut contre mais avec les explications de Draco il finit par accepter.

Enfin ils se quittèrent vers les minuits, après avoir convenu de se revoir fréquemment et de se comporter cordialement avec l'autre devant le reste de Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus et l'installation d'une amitié entre Draco et Harry.

Merci encore de me lire et pour les reviews !

à la prochaine,

Bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Salut =)

voici le chapitre 6 !  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain eut lieu une scène étonnante dans les couloirs. En effet, les griffondors et les serpentards se croisèrent au niveau du grand hall. Et alors que les curieux présents s'attendaient à une dispute made in Malfoy/Potter, les deux concernés se saluèrent d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un fin sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit devant les réactions variées qui s'en suivirent. Certains étaient en état de choc, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. D'autres semblaient désespérés comme si la fin du monde venait d'être annoncée. Et les derniers affichaient un large sourire, s'amusant apparemment aussi de la réactions de leurs amis, et trouvant cette nouvelle association intéressante. Seul Blaise, qui avait été prévenu à l'avance de ce changement d'attitude, ne fut pas surpris et fit même un signe discret à Harry pour lui signifier son approbation. Hermione quant à elle tentait de comprendre la raison de ce changement brutal de comportement tout en épaulant Ron qui, lui, était sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Voir son meilleur ami faire copain-copain avec leur ennemi était mauvais pour son cœur et son esprit.

Enfin les deux protagonistes continuèrent leur route. Allant au même endroit (la grande salle), ils marchèrent côte à côte et en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Draco voyant comment Ginny tentait désespérément de s'approcher d'Harry demanda à ce dernier :

\- Il lui prend quoi à la Weasley fille ?

Harry aurait pu s'énerver sur ce surnom, mais l'attitude de Ginny lui pesait tellement qu'il passa outre et répondit :

\- Elle veut aller au bal avec moi, mais elle ne comprends pas que je souhaite y aller seul ! Ça fait des dizaines de fois que je lui dis mais elle revient toujours à l'attaque, j'en peux plus !

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas ? Tu as eu d'autre proposition j'imagine.

\- En effet, j'en ai eu. Mais ces personnes veulent aller au bal avec Potter le sauveur soit pour tirer partie de ma célébrité et se vanter à leurs amies, soit parce qu'elles rêvent d'un prince charmant.

\- Toi un prince charmant, pouffa Draco.

\- Ne te moques pas ! Mais je t'accorde que ça me ressemble pas, rétorqua Harry en lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Et toi t'y vas avec qui ?

\- Avec Pansy.

\- Parkinson ? Donc vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste une amie d'enfance !

\- Ok, c'est juste qu'on pensait tous que vous étiez ensemble, après tout vous êtes toujours collés ensemble.

\- C'est elle qui me colle, nuance ! Mais sérieusement combien de personne s'imagine ça ?

\- La majorité de Poudlard sans doute...

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible, se désespéra Draco sous le regard amusé du brun.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective. Leurs amis les avaient suivis restant en arrière, réalisant avec difficulté ce qui se passait sous leur yeux. Pansy, elle même, n'avait pas réagit lorsque Draco l'avait présenté comme une simple amie, alors qu'elle était profondément éprise de blond depuis quelques années. La grande salle s'était arrêtée brièvement à l'entrée commune des deux maisons ennemies mais repris vite son activité. Les élèves présents lors du face à face se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs amis pour parler de cette nouvelle entente entre les princes de Poudlard. Bientôt la rumeur circulait dans toute l'école et était sur les lèvres de tous, élèves comme professeurs. Rogue faillit défaillir à cet nouvelle, et décida de ne pas en croire un mot, sa santé mentale en dépendait. Dumbledore au contraire affichait un grand sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillaient plus que d'ordinaire.

Indubitablement, Harry et Draco eurent droit à une montagne de questions. Les deux parlèrent d'une entente cordiale, d'une maturité nouvellement acquise, d'une lassitude à propos de leurs chamailleries. Bref, ils limitèrent les dégâts n'avouant pas leur amitié qui aurait causé plus de tort que de bien. En effet, Draco craignait avec raison la réaction de son père.

Mais si ces explications réussirent à duper la plupart, leurs amis proches, eux, ne les gobèrent pas. Ainsi Harry eut droit à une longue conversation avec Hermione et Ron. Il finit par abdiquer après deux heures et avoua à demi-mot qu'il avait aidé Malfoy à récupérer sa bague et qu'il s'étaient alors rapprochés, et avaient décidé de ne plus se battre. Ron blanchit un peu, mais se rassura en se disant que ce n'était qu'un simple cessez le feu et qu'Harry n'était pas ami avec la fouine (reste dans ton illusion Ronnie). Hermione accepta cette réponse mais était convaincue que son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Pour Draco les choses furent plus simple. Blaise était au courant puisqu'il lui en avait parlé la veille, respectant par la même occasion sa promesse. Pour les autres, et bien, Vincent et Gregory ne posant jamais de questions ce point était réglé. Ses deux derniers amis "proches" était Pansy et Nott. Ce dernier était plutôt une connaissance, car il parlait peu ensemble. À vrai dire Nott ne parlait quasiment pas, peu importe la personne. Il ne posa donc aucune question. Restait Pansy et il faut dire qu'elle comptait bien pour trois ! Mais elle restait bloquée sur le fait que Draco ne la voyait que comme une amie et ne s'offusqua que sur ce point.

Les jours passèrent et les relations entre les deux maisons ennemies s'améliorèrent. Puis le bal arriva. Harry avait, pour l'occasion, été s'acheter un nouveau costume à pré-au-lard. Lorsqu'il descendit de son dortoir Hermione ne pu se retenir de siffler :

En effet, Harry avait grandi, même s'il n'atteignait que le mètre soixante-dix, et s'était musclé finement grâce au quiddicht. Sa chevelure noire de jais en fouillis et ses incroyables yeux émeraudes renforçait son charme. Mais son corps était trop souvent caché par les habits de son cousin qui le transformait en épouvantail. Au contraire son costume le mettait en avant.

\- Waouh Harry, t'es magnifique !

Harry avait rougit adorablement, alors que Ron avait grogné dans sa barbe (imaginaire) que lui aussi était pas mal. Hermione l'avait entendu et s'était moqué gentiment :

\- Mais toi aussi tu es magnifique mon Ronninouchet !

Harry avait explosé de rire, tandis qu'Hermione gloussait discrètement et que Ron devenait à son tour rouge de plaisir et de honte.

\- 'Mione, tout sauf ce surnom, c'est horrible !

Leur petite chamaillerie continua, mais Harry n'y prêta guère l'oreille, regardant plutôt ses deux amis. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avait grandis. Hermione était devenue une belle jeune femme. Si elle n'était pas très grande, elle restait élancé, et son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines pour laisser place à des traits gracieux. Du côté de Ron, Harry se demanda si son ami arrêterai un jour de grandir. Si Harry était petit pour un garçon de son âge, Ron lui était un géant atteignant avec facilité le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Évidemment, il avait la stature allant avec, et était large d'épaule et musclé. Objectivement Harry se dit qu'il était un bel homme avec sa crinière de feu et ses yeux d'un bleu azur.

Puis ils descendirent dans la grande salle qui avait été arrangé pour l'occasion. Les quatre grandes table avaient été remplacées par de petites tables rondes placées sur les bords, laissant ainsi un espace au centre pour les futurs danseurs. Au bas de l'estrade où se trouvait la table de professeurs, un buffet avait été mis en place. Il comportait toutes sortes de boissons non-alcoolisées, plusieurs types de mise en bouche et de biscuits apéritifs, ainsi qu'une multitudes de friandises. La salle avait prise les couleurs d'Halloween et était éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles qui flottaient dans un ciel d'encre.

Harry chercha des yeux la chevelure blonde de Malfoy. Il la trouva facilement, et admira le jeune homme. Il était superbe. Il portait un costume noir d'excellente facture qui lui allait parfaitement. En dessous, il portait une chemise gris perle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et une cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Harry se rendit compte que sa propre tenue ressemblait à celle du serpentard. En effet, il portait lui aussi un costume noir, mais sa chemise était émeraude et sa cravate noire. Il eut l'impression un instant ... jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Parkinson qui apportait un verre à Malfoy. Harry se rendit alors compte, son cœur se serrant, que ce n'était pas avec lui que Malfoy était complémentaire, mais avec elle. Elle portait une robe émeraude avec de la dentelle noire, un nœud argenté tombant dans son dos. Elle était belle, Harry du se l'avoué. Il se fit la réflexion que Malfoy et elle ferait un joli couple. Sa poitrine se comprima encore plus. Suffoquant il détourna les yeux et décida d'aller se prendre un verre. Il se dirigea donc vers le buffet. Arrivé là-bas, il commença à se servir un jus de citrouille mais alors une personne se plaqua contre lui.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une Ginny trop maquillée portant une robe excessivement courte et moulante, et au décolleté trop prononcé. Il se détacha de sa prise, et tenta de rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient déjà installés à une table, mais Ginny le retint.

\- Harry tu danseras avec moi pour la première danse n'est-ce pas, demanda la rousse, tentant d'afficher une moue larmoyante. Moue qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Ginny, tu sais que je n'aime pas danser..., commença en douceur Harry, mais Ginny le coupa :

\- Mais moi je veux danser avec toi ! Tu dois danser avec moi Harry, on est fait pour être ensemble, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?!

Harry la fixa en se demandant s'il venait d'halluciner ou bien si cette pimbêche avait réellement osé lui dire ça. Au vu de la rougeur sur ses joues, élément révélateur de la colère chez les Weasley, il décida qu'il n'avait aucun problème d'ouïe. Mais Ginny avait fait une grossière erreur. Il avait essayé d'être gentil, mais là il sentit la rage s'emparer de lui. Il en avait marre qu'elle le poursuivre sans comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais une chance ! Il en voulait à Malfoy d'être venu avec Parkinson alors que lui était seul ! Il était las de son rôle de survivant ! Et il en avait assez, chaque année, de faire la fête le jour de la mort de ses parents !

Sa magie vibrait dans la grande salle, elle était presque tangible tellement sa colère était forte. Des étincelles émeraudes et dorées tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Mais Harry ne voyait rien ce spectacle de lumière. Non, lui avait les yeux fermés retenant de toutes ses forces cette volonté destructrice qui lui bouillonnait en lui. Il réussit à se calmer légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Ginny qui le regardait avec désir recula précipitamment sous son regard. La puissance que reflétait ses billes émeraudes était effrayante. Harry lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie, les élèves s'écartant sur son passage. Une fois hors de la salle, il repris un peu son calme, mais décida de prendre l'air. Il se détacha du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Une fois celle-ci passée, il s'assit sur les marches et respira l'air frais.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant d'entendre des voix se rapprocher. Il se leva rapidement, dévala les escaliers et mit le cap sur le lac. Il y arriva assez vite et s'installa sur un rocher. Assit les genoux remontés qu'il entourait de ses bras, il regarda la lune se refléter sur l'eau. Elle n'était pas encore pleine, mais éclairait le lac et ses environs d'une douce lueur argentée. Harry se sentait mieux, loin de cette cacophonie. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, il y chercha la constellation du chien, celle de son parrain. Mais l'astronomie n'était pas son fort, alors il laissa dérivé ses yeux sur l'immensité de points lumineux. Il pensa à Sirius et se demanda s'il était avec ses parents et si en ce moment ils le regardaient. Cette position lui tirait le cou alors il s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et profita du silence où seul le souffle du vent et le clapotis de l'eau se faisait entendre. Il resta là un bon moment, ne prêtant pas attention à la morsure du froid. Puis une branche craqua, brisant cette paix.

Draco avait suivi la scène de loin, mais il avait senti la magie de Potter. Il s'était inquiété car jamais, au cours de leurs combats, Potter n'avait semblé si énervé et sa magie si puissante. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher mais Potter était partit précipitamment . Dumbledore leur avait alors demandé de s'asseoir pour commencer le dîner, et Pansy l'avait traîné à une table. Il avait à peine mangé, fixant la porte du regard, attendant que le rouge et or apparaisse, mais il ne revint pas. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore avait fait tinter son verre et avait entamé un discours, puis ouvert le bal. Pansy avait alors attendu que son cavalier l'invite à danser mais celui-ci avait une autre idée en tête. Draco s'était levé et était partit à la recherche du griffon. Il avait réfléchi au divers endroits où Potter aurait pu aller, et s'était rappelé que ce dernier lui avait avoué apprécier le calme du bord du lac, il était donc partit dans cette direction.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du lac, il découvrit Potter allongé sur un rocher, ses cheveux ondulant sous le vent. Il s'avança vers lui furtivement mais une branche se brisa sous son pied. Le griffondor se releva et se tourna vers lui, lui dévoilant deux orbes émeraudes brillantes. Draco lui fit un signe de tête et vint s'asseoir à son côté. Potter restait silencieux, mais Draco se doutait que le griffon allait mal, alors il s'enquit :

\- Potter... tu veux en parler ?

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy. Il était surprit. D'une part, car il ne pensait pas que le serpentard irait à sa recherche, et d'autre part, car il lui laissait le choix. Personne ne lui laissait jamais le choix.

\- Merci, souffla Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être venu, pour t'être inquiété, pour ne pas me forcer, pour ton amitié. Merci Draco, lui répondit Harry en attrapant sa main.

Draco agrippa Potter, non Harry, et le serra contre lui. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, ni habitué à telle proximité, mais ce geste avait été instinctif. Il caressa les cheveux du brun et fut surpris de leur douceur. Et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça Harry, c'est normal et je suis heureux d'être ton ami.

Puis ils se séparèrent, et Harry fit un sourire timide à Draco qui lui répondit par une pression de la main.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble, discutant très peu, la présence de l'autre suffisait. Ils finirent par s'endormir appuyés l'un sur l'autre, main dans la main.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt, le château était encore endormit. Ils se sourirent, mais restèrent silencieux, fixant le paysage matinal. Puis ils se levèrent sans mot et rejoignirent le grand hall. Il était trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner et ils étaient gelés. Ils se séparèrent donc pour retourner dans leur dortoir.

Pansy fit la tête à Draco puis cela passa. De même Ginny évita Harry puis recommença à le poursuivre. La vie continua, mais Harry et Draco, eux, avançaient dans leur relation, ils se voyaient souvent, et devenaient de plus en plus dépendant de leurs rencontres.

Un mardi matin de novembre, alors que Poudlard prenait ses marques vis à vis de la toute nouvelle amitié de ses deux princes, Draco reçut une lettre de son père. Lorsqu'il vit l'hibou grand duc de sa famille, il se crispa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décrocha la missive, mais ne la lut pas, et la mit dans sa poche. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Blaise le fixait, mais il voulait pas en parler et évita son regard. Se replongeant dans son petit déjeuner, il se força à avaler son thé une boule au ventre.

Harry n'avait rien vu, prit dans une conversation avec ses amis. Son esprit dérivait de temps en temps vers le serpentard qu'il devait rencontrer le soir même. Il avait hâte. Lors de leur derniers tête à tête, il avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur Draco et si certaines semblaient évidentes d'autres étaient insoupçonnable. Il avait ainsi apprit que Draco préférait jouer poursuiveur au quiddicht plutôt qu'attrapeur, mais que leur rivalité l'avait poussée dans cette direction. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il était bien content que ça ce soit passer comme ça, car sinon il n'aurait eu personne pour le défier, mais lui avait conseillé de suivre ses envies et s'il le souhaitait de changer de position. Draco lui avait dit qu'il resterait son adversaire pour les deux dernières années, histoire de ne pas trop lui facilité la tâche. Ils avaient bien ri. De son côté, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il aurait pu se retrouver à serpentard. Draco en était resté coi, ce qui bien sur avait fait exploser de rire Harry. Draco lui fait fait la tête pendant une minute avant de se jeter sur lui lui pour demander plus d'informations à ce sujet. Eh oui Draco était une personne très curieuse. Mais quand Harry lui apprit que la raison de son choix était lui même, Draco était devenu silencieux. Puis il avait relevé la tête et avait ancré ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et lui avait demandé très sérieusement:

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être ami si je n'avait pas été si... prétentieux...si Malfoy ?

Harry avait réfléchit, avait repensé à ces années passées, et à sa nouvelle relation et lui avait répondu :

\- Peut-être Draco. Mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux que ce se soit passé ainsi.

Draco le regarda perplexe, que voulait dire le griffon ?

\- On ne serait pas devenu ce qu'on est maintenant et rien ne nous dit que notre amitié aurait tenue. Or, aujourd'hui, après six années d'observation, je peux dire que je te connais, et si je ne connais certainement pas tout de ta vie, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que je peux te faire confiance. Aujourd'hui tu es pour moi un ami formidable et irremplaçable.

Draco avait eu les yeux humides et une unique larme passa la barrière de ses yeux. Il l'avait essuyé rapidement devant le regard affectueux du rouge et or et s'était récrié :

\- Je ne pleures pas Potter ! Et sache que ton petit discours ne m'a absolument pas ému !

Les Malfoys et leur dignité, je vous jure, pensa Harry avec amusement. Il reprit pied dans la réalité en entendant ses amis se lever. Il finit rapidement sa tasse de café, pris un pain au chocolat et les suivit.

Draco, lui, était sortit de la grande salle depuis un moment. Il avait vadrouillé dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un endroit discret. Il avait finit par tomber sur une alcôve peu visible au niveau d'un embranchement rarement emprunté par les élèves. Il s'y était installé, et assit sur le rebord de la fine fenêtre qui éclairait l'espace, il avait sortit la lettre de sa poche. Il était toujours là, et la lettre toujours dans sa main, le sceau intacte. Draco hésitait. Il savait ou tout du moins se doutait du contenu de la lettre, et il l'appréhendait. Tout autant qu'il appréhendait les conséquences que ce simple bout de papier aurait sur son amitié avec Potter.

Finalement, prenant tout le courage qu'il possédait à deux main il brisa le sceau et déroula le parchemin.

 _Draco, mon fils,  
_

 _Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que le maître souhaite te voir entrer chez les mangemorts.  
_

 _C'est un honneur qui n'est pas offert à tous Draco, soit en fier et fait en sorte d'être à la hauteur de ce privilège._

 _Pour préparer et fêter ta futur adhésion, ta mère et moi souhaitons que tu reviennes ce weekend._

 _J'ai déjà communiqué à Severus cette demande, tu partiras donc le vendredi soir avant le dîner et rentrera le dimanche à la même heure._

 _Tu emprunteras la cheminée de ses appartements personnels._

 _À_ _vendredi,_

 _Ta mère t'embrasse,_

 _L. A. Malfoy_

 _Ps : J'ai eu vent de ton changement de comportement vis à vis des griffondors et principalement avec Potter. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une fausse rumeur, sinon il va falloir que tu changes ça au plus vite ! Tu ne voudrais pas que le maître s'énerve._

J'avais raison, se déplora Draco. Quoi que c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. J'espérais que mon père ne soit pas au courant pour Potter, à près tout la gazette du sorcier elle même n'en sait rien. Vendredi, c'est dans trois jours. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
Draco et Harry se sont rapproché mais papa Malfoy vient d'arriver !  
Que va t-il se passer ?

À la prochaine =)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut,

Désolée, j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre, il faut dire que tout ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisait pas et que l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Merci pour les reviews, j'y réponds le plus rapidement possible, merci aussi de me suivre ça me fait plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le mardi soir, c'est gaiement qu'Harry s'était dirigé vers le lieu de son rendez vous avec Draco. Il était arrivé juste à l'heure, et pensait recevoir comme salutation une remarque à la Malfoy. Pourtant ce fut le silence qui l'accueilli. D'abord surpris, Harry s'était rassuré en se disant que les amis de Draco avait du le retenir. Il avait alors attendu, encore et encore. Mais Draco n'était jamais venu à leur rendez-vous. Harry était donc remonté déçu et pensif dans son dortoir. Il se demandait pourquoi Draco n'était pas venu et surtout pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Le lendemain Harry essaya de parler à Draco, mais celui-ci l'esquivait et les rares moments où Harry réussissait à le croisé, Draco était entouré de ses amis. Or, mis à part Blaise qui d'ailleurs se posait des questions sur le brusque changement de comportement de son ami, personne ne savait que les deux princes partageaient une réelle amitié. Pour eux, ils avaient fait la paix, se montraient courtois l'un envers l'autre, et arrivaient à se parler sans s'insulter ni se frapper, c'était tout. Du coup Harry restait à distance attendant qu'une occasion se présente, réflechissant par la même occasion à la raison de ce rejet inattendu. Aucune occasion ne se présenta.

On était à présent vendredi soir et Harry fixait la porte de la grande salle. Draco n'était pas à table alors que ses amis y mangeaient depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiété, ce n'était pas le genre du serpentard de rater un repas. Il dirigea son regard vers le meilleur ami du blond. Blaise attrapa son regard et lui fit signe que lui aussi ignorait la raison de l'absence de Draco. Harry sortit de table illico sous les regards médusés de ses camarades et se précipita juste qu'à son dortoir. Il sortit la carte des maraudeurs de sous son lit et l'ouvrit. Nulle part. Draco n'était pas à Poudlard. Il s'affala sur son lit et laissa ses pensées dériver vers un certain serpentard blond dont la soudaine disparition le tracassait atrocement. J'espère qu'il va bien... pour qu'il quitte le château se devait être important. Ne me dites pas qu'il a des problèmes à cause de notre amitié, après tout son père n'est pas vraiment un de mes admirateurs, mais comment aurait-il pu être au courant... Aaah zut ! Harry se redressa d'un bond et se passa la main dans sa tignasse.

\- Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer en rentrant Draco, marmonna Harry.

Il se rallongea et posa son poignet sur son front en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et fixa le plafond. Reviens vite Draco.

Draco avait eu du mal à éviter Harry pendant presque trois jours, mais il avait résisté. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu croiser le regard de Harry. Non pas qu'il aurait été démasqué, non, il avait confiance en sa maîtrise de soi. Mais il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux le reflet d'une confiance qu'il allait peut être briser. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ, pas même Blaise, car il se doutait que ce dernier serait la première personne vers qui Harry se tournerait pour le retrouver. Il imaginait facilement le sentiment de trahison que ressentirait le griffondor s'il apprenait la raison de son départ : célébration en famille pour sa futur entrée chez les mangemorts ! Il avait quitté ses amis après le dernier cours de la journée et s'était rendu chez son directeur de maison. Il y était resté un peu, discutant de potions avec son parrain et professeur. Puis il fut l'heure d'y aller. Il entra dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre à cheminette en annonçant :

\- Manoir Malfoy !

Il apparut dans le grand salon où son père et sa mère l'attendaient déjà.

\- Bonsoir Père, mère.

\- Bonsoir fils, lui répondit son père d'une voix froide.

\- Comment vas tu Draco ?

\- Bien mère et vous ?

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle avec une certaine lassitude et un brin de tristesse.

Draco savait que sa mère souffrait depuis le retour du maître. Le mariage de ses parents bien qu'arrangé les avait comblé de bonheur puisqu'ils se côtoyaient déjà au moment de son annonce. Narcissa aimait vraiment Lucius et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, ils étaient un couple aimant et complice, avant. Maintenant son père délaissait sa mère ne se préoccupant plus que de sa place au près du lord noir.

Son père lui fit signe de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils restants. Draco s'assit avec élégance, mais intérieurement il était totalement crispé. Il resta silencieux, laissant à son père l'ouverture de la conversation. Finalement c'est sa mère qui parla :

\- Détends toi Draco, il est déjà tard, on ne parlera que demain de nos affaires. Pour l'instant allons dîner et tu iras ensuite te reposer.

Draco se décontracta un peu mais il gardait en tête que demain sera vite arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il suivit ses parents jusqu'à la salle à manger principale et s'installa à droite de son père. Les elfes de maison apportèrent les plats au fur et à mesure alors que le repas avançait en silence. Au moment où Draco pensait que la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée, son père lui demanda :

\- Au fait Draco, concernant cette rumeur à propos de Potter et toi... tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Draco avait blémit et cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Il pouvait bien évidement mentir à son père, mais ce dernier découvrirait la vérité un jour ou l'autre et la punition serait terrible, sans aucun doute. Mais avouer de but en blanc son amitié avec Harry était tout aussi dangereux.

\- Père, Potter et moi avons grandis, nous ne sommes plus de enfants qui se chamaillent pour des inepties. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'arrêter de nous battre et de nous comporter comme des êtres civilisés.

\- Tu m'en vois ravis, même si Potter ne peut prétendre être une personne civilisée, ce n'est qu'un sang-mêlé qui traîne avec une sang de bourbe et un traître à son sang.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas père, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Draco en se frappant mentalement pour être aussi bête.

\- Tu le défends ?!

\- Non c'est juste que...que c'est l'ennemi du maître alors il ne doit pas être si insignifiant que ça...

Draco observa la réaction père, qui lui même le scrutait, redoutant le pire. Ça passe ou ça casse. Finalement Lucius opina :

\- Effectivement. Potter est un sorcier puissant et il a beaucoup de chance, on ne peut pas lui retirer ça. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'un gamin irréfléchi dont le maître ne va faire qu'une bouchée.

Draco acquiesça ne voulant pas déclencher la colère de son père. Il baissa ses yeux sur la table tout en restant silencieux sentant le regard pesant de son père sur lui. Ils finirent leur dessert rapidement, puis Draco souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

La chambre de Draco était magnifique. Elle était immense car elle servait non seulement de chambre mais aussi de salon et de bureau. Le sol était constitué d'un parquet sombre de bois. Sur la gauche se trouvait un magnifique lit à baldaquin contemporain. Il était ouvert sur le plafond et ses piliers fins étaient d'un noir profond. Les rideaux en mousseline étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude tandis que les draps étaient d'un gris métallique. Au fond à droite se trouvait le bureau. Ancien et imposant, allant parfaitement avec la bibliothèque qui longeait les murs. Juste à devant, un chaleureux salon faisait face à une cheminé en pierre. Le tout restait dans des teintes neutres et donnait une sensation de quiétude. Deux portes près du lit s'ouvraient sur un dressing et une salle de bain. Mais le point le plus magique de cette chambre était ses murs. Elle était tapissé d'un papier peint bleu nuit qui transformait la nuit toute la pièce en planétarium. Draco avait toujours aimer le ciel étoilé, étant petit il avait trouvé dans ces milliers de lumières une présence rassurante et toujours présente pour lui. Il n'avait jamais cessez d'apprécier la plénitude qu'il ressentait en voyant défiler les étoiles devant ses yeux.

Draco avança tranquillement sans allumer de lumière, il retira ses chaussures et sa veste et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il contempla l'univers qui défilait sous ses yeux. Que dois-je faire...si seulement l'univers pouvait me faire un signe, ça arrive bien dans les livres après tout _,_ pensa t-il sarcastique. Il se releva et alla prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau chaude le détende. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir. Son intronisation était dans quelques mois seulement mais voulait-il vraiment de cette destinée ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas se soumettre, devenir l'esclave d'un dégénéré qui lui avait déjà prit son père. Il ne voulait pas tuer des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui ne comprendraient même pas la raison de leur mort. Et il ne voulait pas trahir Harry. Il devait refuser cette nomination ! Mais comment faire ?

Il réfléchit toute la nuit, s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios.

Le lendemain un elfe de maison vint le prévenir que son père et sa mère lui laissait la matinée de libre mais l'attendait au repas du midi. Draco profita de ces quelques heures pour faire un tour dans le parc. Il s'assit sur un banc et laissa son regard voyager. Dans l'un de ses scénario son père le reniait, il se surprit à sentir mélancolique en s'imaginant loin de se manoir qui berçait son enfance. Il ne pensait pas y être tant attaché surtout qu'il s'était souvent sentit seul dans son immensité. Il prit donc soin d'immortaliser ce paysage dans son esprit, au cas où. Il retourna finalement à l'intérieur, rejoindre ses parents.

Le repas s'était bien déroulé, mais maintenant, assis dans le salon Draco se mit à stresser. Il avait beau avoir pris sa décision la nuit dernière, la mettre en pratique était bien plus difficile.

\- Alors fils, quel effet ça te fait de savoir que le maître t'a choisi pour entrer chez les mangemorts, toi parmi tant d'autres, commença Lucius avec un sourire de fierté envers son fils.

Draco hésita :

\- Père...

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Et bien, c'est certes un honneur... mais...non rien, flancha Draco sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

\- Bien ! Donc parlons de la futur réunion. Tu sais qu'elle a lieu pendant les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Elle se déroulera surement au manoir. Quel fierté de pouvoir recevoir le maître chez nous ! D'ailleurs certains de tes amis seront présents, pas pour se faire marquer, mais ils accompagneront leurs parents. Ils pourront alors tous voir à quel point les Malfoys sont supérieurs !

Draco continuait de hocher la tête sans vraiment faire attention au paroles de son père. Sa seule pensée était dirigé vers Harry. Il était en train de le trahir, comment pouvait-il faire ça. Il était faible et lâche, il ne méritait pas son amitié.

Narcissa qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son fils lui demanda:

\- Draco, mon chéri, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Mère... Je...

Draco serra les poings sur ses genoux, il devait s'opposer à son père. Draco tu peux le faire, pense à Harry, pense à toi ! Veux-tu réellement tout perdre : ta liberté, ton futur, son amitié !

\- Jenesouhaitepasdevenirmangemort !

\- Quoi ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris Draco, s'exclama Lucius.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort père ! Je ne veux pas de cette marque immonde sur ma peau, et je ne veux pas obéir à un cinglé !

Lucius regarda son fils avec étonnement. Evidemment ce qu'il venait de lui dire le choquait mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il se rebelle contre son autorité qui le surprenait le plus. Draco lui avait toujours obéi sans poser de question et n'avait jamais osé lui répondre. Comment son fils avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Serait-ce Potter ?

\- C'est Potter qui t'as mis de pareil idée en tête ? Je savais bien que le côtoyer ne t'apporterait rien de bon !

-Laissez Potter tranquille ! Je suis assez grand faire mes propres choix ! Si vous vous n'êtes pas capable de voir à quel point ce pathétique mage noir cause du tort à la famille Malfoy, moi je l'ai remarqué ! Et je ne souhaite pas sacrifier tout ce que nos ancêtre ont bâti et amener à la perte cette prestigieuse famille de sang pur !

\- Tu sous entends que c'est ce que je fais ?!

\- Oui père ! "Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître" c'est ce que vous m'avez toujours dit. Alors pourquoi vous agenouillez vous devant un être si abject, si répugnant, si impur, vous qui prôner tant les sangs purs ? Votre maître vous torture sans raison, il vous considère comme un moins que rien et ne vous a jamais apporter la moindre satisfaction quant à votre but. Car c'est bien pour retrouver l'âge d'or des familles sangs purs et notre ancienne société que vous vous êtes alliez à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Voyez vous une quelconque amélioration ? Désormais les sangs purs sont méprisés par la population. Elle ne voient que ceux qui sont sombrés dans l'obscurité et perpétuent des crimes innommables sous les ordres d'un fou ! Ils vous méprisent père !

Lucius gifla son fils. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Ce que Draco avait dit l'avait profondément blessé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que sa fierté en ait prit un coup qui le faisait souffrir, mais le fait que son propre fils ne le considérait plus comme un modèle et qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer Draco n'avait pas entièrement tord.

Draco avait reculé sous la puissance de la gifle mais était resté debout. Sa mère s'était rapidement approchée pour voir s'il était blessé, mais il l'avait vite rassuré. Il regardait son père qui semblait en pleine discussion intérieure. Il avait sans doute appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Lorsque Lucius sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui sa mère se positionna entre eux et déclara d'une voix calme mais inflexible :

\- Lucius, si notre fils ne souhaite pas entrer chez les mangemorts alors il n'y entrera pas. N'essaie pas de le forcer car je t'en empêcherais. Je l'enverrais à l'autre du bout du monde s'il le faut, je mourrais peut être, mais notre fils restera libre.

Draco était profondément ému. En cet instant sa mère était la plus courageuse des femmes et la meilleure des mères. Lucius aussi était surpris, mais il reconnaissait la femme qu'il avait épousé, une femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, qui se battait pour ses convictions et faisait tout pour protéger ses proches. Il savait en regardant les yeux de Narcissa qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle exécuterait ses dirent sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il avait perdu. Il tenait à sa famille et il se refusait d'être l'auteur de leur mort.

\- D'accord. Draco ne deviendra pas un mangemort.

Draco et Narcissa soufflèrent de soulagement.

\- Mais, reprit Lucius, il faut maintenant s'occuper de l'annoncer au lord. Je ne peux pas lui dire que tu refuses, Draco, il nous tuerait tous.

Draco avait déjà réfléchit à ce problème.

\- Vous pouvez jouer sur ma jeunesse. Dire que nous préférons attendre la fin de Poudlard et ma majorité avant de me faire entrer chez les mangemorts.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Espérons juste qu'elle convienne... Si ça fonctionne, on pourra alors réfléchir à la manière de te l'éviter complètement, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- Oui père.

\- Bien, maintenant que cette histoire est close, peux-tu nous dire quelle est ta relation avec Potter, sans mentir cette fois, demanda Narcissa un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Draco sursauta tandis que Lucius se mit à le regarder suspicieusement.

\- Tu m'as menti Draco, questionna Lucius la voix lourde de reproches.

\- Père, Harry et...

\- Harry ?! Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom, le coupa Lucius.

Un regard de sa femme le dissuada de continuer sa récrimination. Draco la remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Je disais donc que Harry et moi, repris Draco en appuyant particulièrement sur le "Harry", sommes amis, bien que pour Poudlard nous avons juste fait la paix. Et avant de commencer à l'insulter je vous prie de comprendre qu'il est pour moi un excellent ami et qu'il est très différent de vos idées préconçues.

\- Nous n'allons pas dénigrer un de tes amis Draco, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

\- ... Humph !

Sur cette splendide réplique, Lucius sortit du salon. Narcissa se rapprocha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Draco. Et je suis très heureuse de ton amitié avec Harry, je suis sur que c'est quelqu'un de bien pour que tu l'apprécie autant.

Draco rougit légèrement mais répondit avec assurance :

\- Oui, il est quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

Sa mère sourit, son fils semblait avait trouvé une personne de confiance.

\- Parfait ! Profite de la fin de ton weekend pour te reposer. Ton père s'occupera de tout, fait lui confiance.

\- Je lui fait confiance, il a juste perdu de vu son but, mais il reste mon père, je crois en lui.

Narcissa posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco :

\- Merci Draco. Tu sais ton père aussi est quelqu'un de bien, lui confia Narcissa, les yeux brillants.

Puis elle sortit à son tour, laissant un Draco troublé.

Draco rentra le dimanche soir comme prévu. Le reste de son séjour au manoir s'était déroulé calmement. Sa mère s'était rapproché de lui et semblait plus joyeuse, ce qui lui faisait très plaisir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle il sentit un regard brûlant. Il leva les yeux et croisa deux émeraudes qui reflétaient la colère, la joie, la surprise, le soulagement, l'interrogation, et une autre chose qu'il ne savait pas définir. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour le rassurer, et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'évitait plus.

Lorsqu'Harry aperçu un éclat blond près de la porte, il tourna instinctivement la tête, mais après un weekend il n'espérait plus vraiment tomber sur Draco. Alors quand il se rendit compte que c'était bien lui qui se tenait là à à peine vingt mètre de lui une multitude d'émotions le traversa. Puis Draco lui fit signe avant de regagner sa place, et il comprit qu'il pourrait lui parler de nouveau. Un poids s'envola de sa poitrine.

* * *

Voilà, finalement il me plaît ce chapitre et vous ?

à la prochaine =)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai d'abord une petite info : je pars en vacances samedi donc je ne pourrais plus publier avant début septembre (sauf si je trouve un moyen... très peu probable). Voilà, je préfère vous prévenir.

Sinon merci encore pour les reviews, les follows et les favorites ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Voilà le chapitre 8, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que le repas se terminait, Harry vit Draco et son groupe de serpentards quitter la salle. Il voulait lui parler et s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour lui courir après. Une fois sortit de la grande salle, il se dirigea vers les cachots, accélérant le pas pour rattraper les serpentards. Alors qu'il allait tourner au coin d'un énième couloir, Harry entendit une voix qu'il reconnu en tant que celle de Zabini. En effet, Blaise avait réussit à prendre Draco à part laissant leurs amis partir devant.

\- Alors Dray tu étais passé où ? On s'est tous inquiétés de ta disparition...même Potter, pour te dire !

Draco sourit amusé, son ami faisait vraiment son cinéma !

\- Je m'en doute, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, que ce soit à toi ou à Harry, pas avant d'être sûr pour la suite.

\- Et c'est bon maintenant ?

\- C'est bon, répondit fièrement Draco. J'étais chez mes parents pour tu sais quoi, et...

Harry qui s'était collé contre le mur pour suivre discrètement la conversation hoqueta de stupeur. Ce "tu sais quoi" il pouvait facilement deviner à quoi cela faisait référence. Il avait crut naïvement en apprenant à connaitre Draco qu'il n'était pas comme son père et qu'il ne deviendrait pas un des toutous de Voldemort, il s'était apparemment lourdement trompé.

Harry se dégagea du mur d'un coup de rein et reparti en sens inverse la tête basse, le sentiment d'avoir été trahit lui brisant le cœur.

Et alors qu'il remontait avec lenteur, la colère le prit, fulgurante, brûlante. Draco, non Malfoy, avait l'intention de revenir vers lui comme si de rien était. La réaction du serpentard vis à vis de lui au début du repas ne laissait aucun doute. Et si Harry n'avait pas surpris cette conversation, ce maudit serpent aurait sans doute continué son petit jeu, se moquant de lui et de crédulité dans son dos.

Si Harry était resté seulement un peu plus longtemps, il aurait pu entendre Draco avoué avec fierté à Blaise qu'il avait réussi à faire repousser son marquage et qu'il avait mi ses parents au courant de son intention de ne pas devenir mangemort. Il lui avait ensuite assuré avec un grand sourire qu'ils avaient (en grande partie grâce à sa mère) accepté ce fait et qu'ils le soutenaient.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas cela. Il entra furieux dans une salle commune déserte. En effet, la majorité des griffondors étaient encore entrain de manger et les autres étaient soit à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir, soit dans le parc et les couloirs, discutant entre eux ou avec leurs amis des différents maisons. Harry grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et claqua la porte de son dortoir avant de se jeter sur son lit. À plat ventre, l'oreiller serré entre ses bras, il laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait mal, très mal.

Dire qu'avant il se disait que ne plus voir Malfoy lui ferait des vacances, maintenant la seule pensée que leur amitié était finit lui arrachait le cœur et il avait encore du mal à concevoir que celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième meilleur ami venait de le trahir de la plus horrible des façons, s'associant avec l'homme qui voulait sa mort.

De son côté, Draco, lui, était sur un petit nuage. Il avait réussit à tenir tête à ses parents et son avenir lui semblait déjà plus brillant. De plus, il n'avait plus aucune raison de fuir Harry et il allait donc pouvoir lui reparler et aller à de nouveau rendez-vous avec lui. Il frétillait d'impatience. Il faut dire que le petit lion et leur discutions lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Il décida d'ailleurs de le contacter dès le lendemain matin via le courrier. Il jeta un œil à sa montre gousset. Vingt et une heure trente. Il avait le temps de faire un aller retour à la volière avant le couvre feu. Non pas qu'il redoutait une punition, il était préfet après tout. Mais, pour éviter toute suspicion et donc possible surveillance, il était tout de même préférable de ne pas croiser un professeur ou Rusard. On est serpentard ou on l'est pas, que voulez-vous.

Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. La volière, bien qu'elle jouxtait le château, n'était pas accessible de l'intérieur de ce dernier, il fallu à Draco donc bravé le froid de cette nuit de novembre. Le vent soufflait fort, et ralentissait sa marche. Draco pesta alors qu'un coup de vent plus virulent entrouvrit sa cape et remonta son col dans la tentative de protéger son visage. Encore heureux qu'il ne pleuve pas, se dit-il. Il arriva au pied de la volière et serra sa lettre au fond de sa poche avant d'entreprendre la montée. En haut, Draco repéra aisément son hibou grand duc qui le reconnaissant lui offrit un doux hululement. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dispensa quelques caresses. Puis il sortit la lettre pour lui confier.

\- Voilà une lettre pour Harry Potter. Tu lui apportera demain au petit-déjeuner, d'accord Cendrecourt?

Le hibou lui donna un petit coup de bec en réponse, il exécuterait sa tâche.

Draco se décida donc à rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux et des poches sous les yeux. La nuit dernière, lorsque les autres gars du dortoir étaient montés, il avait déjà tiré les rideaux et avait fait semblant de dormir. En réalité il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, se répétant en boucle la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, et n'était finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée qu'à plus de trois heure.

Il s'étira et sortit de sous sa couette pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage dans l'espoir d'adoucir la douleur et de se réveiller totalement. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait une tête de mort vivant. Ne pouvant rien y faire et n'ayant surtout pas le temps, il passa une main dans sa tignasse pour se donner l'illusion de se coiffer avant de ressortir et de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que Ron levé et prêt avant lui était une grande première.

Une fois installé dans la grande salle, Harry pris un croissant qu'il trempa dans son chocolat chaud (très chaud) et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il avait beau apprécié le jus de citrouille, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à en boire le matin. Alors qu'il allait continuer sur sa lancé avec un deuxième croissant, une floppé de volatile entrère par les grandes fenêtres. Se doutant qu'il n'y aurait rien pour lui, il se replongea dans son petit déjeuner. Pourtant une lettre fut déposée devant lui, juste devant son verre. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

Il avait vite reconnu l'écriture et un regard vers la signature lui confirma son idée. Malfoy. Il décida de lire quand même la lettre, histoire de savoir à quel point Malfoy se moquait de lui.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je me doute que tu t'es inquiété de ma soudaine disparition et que tu m'en veux d'une part de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais aussi de t'avoir évité les jours précédents._

 _Je m'excuse et sache que je ne le fais pas souvent, alors profites-en !_

 _Si je t'écris c'est aussi pour te donner rendez-vous ce soir. _J'aimerais_ _te parler de quelque chose d'important qui concerne d'ailleurs mon absence.__

 _En tout cas je suis pressé de te voir, te parler m'a vraiment manqué._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Draco_

 _PS : la tour d'astronomie, 20h._

Harry était ...perdu. Pourquoi Malfoy voulait lui parler de son absence, il n'allait tout de même pas osé lui avouer son nouveau statut de mangemort ?! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des serpentards mais Malfoy était déjà partit. Il se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il aller au rendez-vous ou poser un lapin au serpentard. Il réfléchit toute la journée, mais n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. C'est pourquoi après le dîner, en entrant chez les griffondors, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur et qui pourrait sûrement l'aider dans son indécision.

\- Dis 'Mione, je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sur Harry, je t'écoutes.

\- On peut s'isoler un peu, c'est assez personnel.

Hermione lui jeta un regard pétillant et hocha la tête. Il s'installèrent donc dans un coin la salle commune, et invoquèrent une bulle de silence.

\- C'est à propos de la lettre de ce matin, demanda directement Hermione.

Décidément elle est trop intelligente pour lui cacher quelque chose, pensa Harry, quoique j'ai bien réussi à lui dissimuler mon amitié avec Malfoy. Bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à cacher maintenant.

\- Non, enfin oui, mais... En fait j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur une situation.

Hermione lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Si tu surprend un ami avoué à quelqu'un qu'il t'a trahi, mais qu'ensuite il t'envoie une lettre où il demande à te voir pour te parler, probablement, de cette trahison, tu irais le voir ou tu le laisserais en plan ?

\- Eh bien c'est de la question ça ! C'est qui cet ami ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer son amitié avec Malfoy d'autant plus qu'elle était sans doute déjà finie.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, tu as bien le droit d'avoir ta vie personnelle et tes petits secrets, le rassura Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pour ta question, je dois t'avouer que pour quelqu'un d'autre je n'aurais pas pu répondre mais avec toi c'est simple.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Harry, fais tu facilement confiance au gens que tu rencontre ?

\- Euh non, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

\- Exactement, donc pour que tu considère cette personne comme un ami, cela signifie que tu as décidé de lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis plus sur maintenant d'avoir fait le bon choix...

\- Harry tu sais juger les gens de la bonne manière, pas seulement sur ta première impression et c'est une de tes forces, donc fait confiance à ton instinct, s'il t'a dit que cette personne était apte à entrer dans ta vie alors dis-toi que c'est pas pour rien. Pour moi tu devrais lui laisser une deuxième chance.

Harry était soufflé par ce discours. Hermione avait raison, même si il y avait bien une fois où il avait jugé une personne sur la première impression et c'était cette même personne qui le tracassait en ce moment. Mais il décida d'écouter Hermione et de suivre son conseil.

\- Merci 'Mione ! Je vais lui laisser une chance, j'irais le voir ce soir.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous, sourit Hermione.

Puis elle le pris dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Ron sur un canapé. Ce dernier ne les avait pas lâché des yeux et Harry se doutait que sa jalousie n'y était pas pour rien. T'inquiète pas Ron je ne risque pas de te la prendre, elle est déjà folle de toi, se moqua intérieurement Harry. Il supposait d'ailleurs que tout Poudlard se doutait des sentiments de ses amis. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour y être aveugles.

Cette phrase lui rappela Malfoy. C'était exactement la même qu'il avait sortit à Harry lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses meilleurs amis et du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne se déclaraient pas. Et si Malfoy s'était un peu moqué, il avait aussi affirmé qu'ils feraient un joli couple. Cela avait fait plaisir à Harry qui tenait au bonheur de ses amis. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage en pensant qu'il n'y aurait sans doute plus de conversation comme celle-ci.

Harry était resté le temps de jouer une ou deux parties d'échec avec Ron, puis s'était levé pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Bien évidement Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher de le railler sur une petite amie imaginaire, ce qui avait fait débouler une Ginny prête à en démordre. Harry l'avait plus ou moins rassuré (enfin il voulait surtout la faire partir) en lui disant qu'il allait voir un ami masculin. Ça avait fonctionné, et elle était partit non sans un dernier commentaire pour Ron qui lui "avait fait perdre du temps avec ses idioties en plus de lui avoir fait une frayeur".

Harry avançait donc dans les couloirs silencieux, ne croisant personne. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque les élèves préféraient rester au chaud dans leur salle commune plutôt que de s'aventurer dans la fraîcheur du reste du château. Plus ses pas le rapprochaient de sa destination, plus l'envie de faire demi-tour se faisait forte. Mais il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, alors il continua d'avancer. Enfin il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il resta quelques instant derrière la porte, calmant les battements de son cœur et se préparant à interroger le serpentard, avant de pousser la porte.

Draco avait passé une excellente journée. Les cours semblaient plus intéressants, les profs plus sympathiques, les élèves moins énervants, et ses amis plus drôles. Il en aurait presque sourit toute la journée s'il ne risquait pas de provoquer un hécatombe et de se froisser les muscles du visage. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de fredonner sous la douche et d'effectuer quelques pas de danse devant son miroir tout en cherchant de quoi s'habiller.

Et maintenant, assis sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, Draco ne pouvait d'empêcher d'avoir un vague sourire sur lèvres et tant pis pour ses zygomatiques. Il allait revoir Harry. Il entendit un bruit et se retourna pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur celui qu'il attendait. Il est magnifique fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit, mais rapidement il remarqua qu'Harry semblait soucieux et il l'oublia vite.

\- Salut, commença Draco avec un sourire hésitant.

\- Salut, lui répondit Harry, assez froidement.

\- Heu, ça ne vas pas Harry ?

\- A toi de me le dire !

\- Comment ça, demanda Draco totalement perdu.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait ce weekend et où tu étais ?!

\- Justement c'est de quoi je voulais te parler Harry, mais je te l'ai dit dans la lettre, alors pourquoi es tu autant en colère ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

\- Ce que tu as fait, s'écria Harry, tu m'as trahi ! Tu es allé te jeter aux pieds de cette ordure de Voldemort ! Je t'ai donné ma confiance et tu l'as piétiné ! Alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'être en colère, Malfoy !

Harry perdait son calme, mais la souffrance était trop dure à supporter. Draco lui ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, son esprit bouillonnait, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il était en plein délire, comment Harry pouvait-il s'imaginer ça ! Après tout ses efforts pour ne pas perdre son amitié, pour éviter la marque et justement ne pas le trahir ! Pourquoi pensait-il ça ?!

\- Harry, c'est faux, parvint-il a murmurer.

\- Ah non ? Tu n'es peut-être pas rentré chez toi ce weekend ?

\- Si, mais écoute moi Harry, je t'en supplie ! Je suis bien allé chez mes parents et je ne vais pas te mentir c'était pour parler de mon futur marquage, mais...

\- J'en était sûr, le coupa Harry.

\- Ne viens plus me parler Malfoy, continua t-il se détournant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais Draco le rattrapa par le bras et le fit se retourner.

\- Harry... je ne me ferais pas marquer et je ne deviendrais jamais un mangemort, tu m'entends ! Si je suis allé là-bas c'est justement pour le faire comprendre à mes parents et pour avoir leur soutient. S'il te plaît crois moi ! Je ne t'ai pas trahi.

Draco relâcha le bras d'Harry le laissant libre de partir, et baissa la tête ne voulant plus voir la haine qui brillait dans les yeux émeraudes une seconde plus tôt. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il fixait le serpentard, et entendait la voix d'Hermione clamant en boucle "laisse lui une deuxième chance". Et il se décida, il appréciait Draco, il aimait leur conversations, et il voulait lui faire confiance, alors il passa devant Draco, s'installa à sa place et lui dit :

\- Je t'écoutes, explique moi.

Draco rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé inconsciemment et se retourna vers Harry. Merlin merci, Harry ne s'était pas enfui. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Et lui souffla un merci. Puis il commença à lui raconter : la lettre de son père, le fait qu'il avait peur de le trahir et qu'il l'avait du coup fuit, le vendredi soir et son arrivé, sa crainte, son questionnement et sa détermination à faire le bon choix, pour lui et pour eux. Puis arriva le samedi et sa rébellion, la colère de son père, la gifle, le soutient de sa mère, et finalement l'acceptation de la part de son père. Et vint la joie, et le soulagement. Joie d'avoir enfin un avenir libre, soulagement de ne pas être renié et de perdre sa famille. Joie de bientôt le revoir et soulagement que leur amitié n'allait pas être brisée.

Harry l'avait écouté en silence, frémissant à certains passages, souriant à d'autres. Lorsque Draco eut fini de parler, il lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment, j'aurais dû te faire plus confiance et pas m'imaginer des choses en écoutant votre conversation. Excuses-moi Draco.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu avait toute les raisons de ne pas me faire confiance, après tout on a été ennemi pendant cinq ans. Par contre de quelle conversation tu parles?

\- Oh ! Et bien, je voulais te parler hier soir, du coup je t'ai suivit quand tu es sorti de la grande salle et j'ai surpris une conversation entre toi et Zabini.

\- Je comprends mieux, et j'imagine que tu n'es pas resté jusqu'au bout, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas crier dessus. Encore un acte totalement griffondor, se moqua gentiment Draco.

Harry rougit légèrement en ronchonnant :

\- C'est pas de ma faute, avec toi je m'emporte toujours facilement.

Étrangement cette remarque fit s'accélérer le cœur de Draco et si l'obscurité n'était pas aussi présente Harry aurait pu remarquer un léger rose se diffuser sur ses joues pâles. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Draco et se détacha brusquement. Mais Draco la lui reprit et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si j'aime bien... et toi ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Ils se sourirent, puis Harry un peu fatigué, la journée avait été remplie d'émotions, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier se rapprocha pour que ce soit plus confortable et serra le griffondor contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, le temps défilant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils étaient à leur place.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Sérieusement j'ai l'impression que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs chapitres, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Bisous et à la prochaine =)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Moi oui ! =)

Un mois sans écrire, ça a été dur de s'y remettre, mais me revoilà !

Merci et bienvenue à tous ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure en followant (si si ce mot existe) la fic ! =)

Merci encore pour les reviews !

Maintenant place à la fiction !

Chap 9

* * *

Harry frissonna, puis bougea inconsciemment à la recherche de chaleur. Il se colla alors au corps chaud qui se trouvait à côté de lui et ronronna de plaisir. Il était bien là, il aurait pu rester dans ce cocon indéfiniment. Mais son cerveau se mit en marche et ses dernières pensées se rappelèrent à lui : froid, corps chaud, à côté de lui... Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. La première chose qu'il vit fut une chevelure blonde et soyeuse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Draco Malfoy. Il se rappela alors sa soirée, sa discussion avec Draco et rougit en se rappelant lui avoir pris la main et s'être collé à lui. Ils avaient du s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry observa Draco. Il dormait encore et ainsi, sans son masque et les traits détendus, il ressemblait véritablement à un ange. Un adorable ange. Harry se fustigea de penser une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait franchement ! Harry reporta son regard sur le blond et soupira. Il fallait bien se l'avouer Draco était beau, magnifique même.

Il lança un _tempus_ , il était six heure et demi environ. Il avait le temps de rentrer au dortoir pour se changer avant de descendre au petit-déjeuner. Mais d'abord il devait réveiller Draco. Il lui tapota l'épaule, mais le blond ne réagit que d'un vague marmonnement qui ressemblait fortement à un "encore cinq minute Blaise". Harry sourit face à cette attitude enfantine. Mais l'heure tournait et il savait que Draco voudrait avoir le temps de se préparer convenablement.

\- Draco ! Débout... Allez la marmotte, faut se lever... DRACO !

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, tournant la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, et il se rappela où il se trouvait. Il calma les battements de son cœur et lança un regard noir à Harry. On n'avait pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Et puis il doit être près de sept heure moins le quart...

\- Quoi ! Mais j'aurais jamais le temps de me préparer correctement !

Draco s'activait dans tout les sens, faisant mentalement la liste des choses qu'il pouvait passer pour gagner du temps. Harry de son côté le regardait avec amusement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette facette du serpentard, mais elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Enfin Draco sortit de sa transe et sembla se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul et que présentement il venait de se montrer en spectacle devant son ancien ennemi. Il rosie légèrement et se tourna vers Harry. Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une moquerie, le brun ne lui présentait qu'un sourire amical où l'on dessellait tout de même l'ombre d'un rire. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, et Draco se fit la réflexion qu'Harry avait sans doute les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Deux magnifiques émeraudes qui pétillaient en ce moment d'amusement. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre contre avant. Une petite voix lui glissa qu'il l'avait toujours su mais qu'il l'avait volontairement ignoré. Harry le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Draco, tu devrais y aller, non ?

\- Ah oui, tu as raison... se reprit Draco.

\- On se voit plus tard Harry, continua t-il en sortant précipitamment de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry resta encore un peu, regardant le soleil se levé, il se sentait en pleine forme et était rasséréné : Draco ne l'avait pas trahit. Il avait bien fait de suivre le conseil d'Hermione et de lui donner une seconde chance. Il appréciait vraiment le blond et cela aurait été dommage de briser cette nouvelle amitié pour une erreur de compréhension. Finalement il descendit rejoindre son propre dortoir. Il était sûr que Ron avait remarqué son absence cette nuit et qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme avec Hermione pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Harry sourit. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne dirait rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Ron s'il lui avouait avoir passé la nuit avec Draco. Le rouquin s'évanouirait à coup sur après avoir imité avec succès la carpe pendant deux minutes. Harry éclata de rire devant cette vision, puis secoua la tête et continua sa route.

Enfin il arriva dans sa salle commune. Comme il l'avait prévu Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, installés près de la cheminée. Il les rejoignit directement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la confrontation, alors autant en finir le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'installer dans son fauteuil Ron s'exclama :

\- Putain mec, c'est la dernière fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil ! On s'est grave inquiété ! T'étais passé où ? T'étais avec ton pote ? Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? T'es sur que...

\- Calme toi Ron, tu vois bien qu'il ne peux pas répondre si tu continues à le noyer de questions, le coupa Hermione levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Harry je suis contente que tu n'aies rien, mais Ron a raison préviens nous la prochaine fois si tu ne rentre pas dormir. Maintenant dis moi, ça va mieux avec ton ami ?

\- Oui, ça c'est arrangé, encore merci 'Mione pour tes conseils, répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas de problème Harry, je serais toujours là pour toi, lui sourit Hermione. Elle avait remarqué qu'Harry semblait serein et d'excellente humeur ce qui était rare et se doutait que sa réconciliation avec son "ami" en était la cause. Elle mourrait d'ailleurs de curiosité quant à l'identité de ce dit "ami". Mais elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'Harry pour l'instant, elle le cuisinerait plus tard.

\- Bon allons manger maintenant, on a potion après faudrait pas être en retard, reprit-elle.

Ron s'éjecta de son siège, toute idée de questionner son frère de cœur envolée. On ne rigole pas avec la bouffe ! (Ni avec Rogue ...)

Draco de son côté après être arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre s'était dit qu'il avait peu être quitté Harry trop brusquement. C'est vrai quoi, il était sortit en trombe avec juste un "à plus tard". Franchement pas classe... En plus il venait à peine de se réconcilié avec Harry... Pour vu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop, pria intérieurement Draco.

Il retrouva ses amis pour aller manger. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle Harry et ses acolytes n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Draco s'installa à sa table de manière à garder une vue sur la porte ainsi que sur la table des rouge et or. Au bout de dix minutes, les griffons franchirent les portes de la grande salle. Draco, qui avait relevé la tête à chaque entrée, les vis directement et essaya d'attraper le regard d'Harry. Malheureusement pour lui ce dernier était à ce moment plié de rire suite à une blague de Ron et ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Draco les regarda s'installer bouillonnant d'impatience. Mais il pourrait me regarder, oui ! s'écria t-il mentalement.

Enfin, alors qu'il finissait de boire son chocolat chaud, Harry sembla se rappeler de son existence et son regard après l'avoir cherché se posa sur Draco. Ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux Draco accrocha directement son regard et lui fit signe, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Harry le comprit et hocha la tête sans le lâcher du regard. Draco troublé par le regard intense du brun y coupa court et se leva pour sortir. Il vit par dessus son épaule qu'Harry le suivait.

Harry s'inquiétait que lui voulait Draco. Tout allait bien ce matin pourtant. Draco l'attendait dehors, il le vit se tordre les doigts et lui jeter des regards furtifs. Cela lui fit peur, et alors qu'il allait demander au blond quel était le problème, ce dernier lui demanda presque timidement :

\- Tu m'en veux pas d'être partis aussi rapidement ce matin, je voulais pas te laisser en plan comme ça... je... c'est juste que... heu le matin je suis pas très réveillé et je..., fit Draco en se frappant mentalement pour être aussi nul. La honte, il était la risée des Malfoys.

Harry sentit un poids s'envoler, et se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Draco, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, c'est bien moi qui t'ai dis de partir, non ? Te prends pas la tête pour des choses comme ça. Mais si tu veux la prochainement fois tu pourras toujours me faire la bise si c'est ce que tu veux, se moqua Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

Draco pouffa de soulagement et de la bêtise du brun. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas prit ses affaires de cours et s'excusa au près du griffondor. Il avait à peine fait deux pas, qu'il se retourna, s'approcha du brun et lui fit rapidement un bisou sur la joue. Puis il s'en alla les joues rouges tout en clamant moqueur :

\- A plus tard Harry !

Harry lui s'était figé sous le choc, puis un doux sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il posa sa main là où Draco l'avait embrassé et rougit légèrement. Idiot, pensa-t-il, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de sourire. Et c'est comme ça, avec un grand sourire niais, qu'il entra dans le cachot de Rogue sous l'incrédulité des élèves et le regard suspicieux du professeur. Mais Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte trop occupé à regarder un certain blond qui lui offrait un sourire complice.

xxx

Décembre et ses premières neiges étaient arrivés. Noël se rapprochait et Draco stressait de plus en plus. Il faisait confiance à ses parents pour ne pas le trahir mais il n'avait aucune nouvelles de leur part. Alors il s'inquiétait. Le lord à t-il découvert le pot au rose ? Les a-t-il torturé ? Tué ? Et si ils vont bien, son père a-t-il pu repousser son marquage ? Draco se rongeait les sangs. Et Harry l'avait bien remarqué, mais le blond se rétractait, remettant son masque à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Draco lui répondait toujours : "je vais bien, je vois pas de quoi tu parles", "je dois être un peu fatigué, c'est tout", etc. Harry en rageait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il couvait le blond du regard, espérant qu'enfin il se confie pour pouvoir l'aider. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais Draco gardait encore des secrets et Harry était chagriné du manque de confiance que lui portait Draco. Mais il n'osait rien dire de peur de mettre leur amitié en péril.

Draco ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier croit qu'il lui ai mentit en disant que tout était arrangé alors qu'en fait son marquage pouvait être encore d'actualité. Non il ne dirais rien à Harry, pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être avec lui.

Il restait encore deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël et Dumbledore venait juste d'annoncer la date du bal qui se déroulerait le jour précédant les vacances. Il avait rajouté qu'une seconde fête serait prévue le jour du réveillon pour les élèves et professeurs restants. Harry avait râlé lorsque le directeur avait précisé qu'il faudrait être accompagné. Lui qui tentait désespérément de fuir Ginny. Il faut dire que depuis la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la rumeur tournait que le survivant s'était trouvé une copine et qu'il avait découché une nuit pour la rejoindre. Du coup Ginny ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il lui était plus compliqué d'arranger des rendez-vous avec Draco.

Draco, lui, n'avait même pas prêté attention au discours du vieux citronné comme il aimait l'appeler. Non il attendait avec impatience le courrier comme chaque matin depuis le début du mois. Et ce jour là, enfin, le grand duc de sa famille apparut avec dans son bec une lettre portant l'emblème des Malfoys. Draco se jeta sur l'enveloppe et sortit aussitôt de la grande salle sous le regard intrigué de la majorité et celui inquiet d'Harry et de Blaise.

Draco se rendit directement dans sa chambre de préfet, la ferma et l'insonorisa de deux sorts. Il s'installa à son bureau sa lettre posée devant lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en main il avait peur de l'ouvrir, peur de son contenu. Mais il devait savoir, alors il pris sur lui et déchira le sceau. Il déplia les parchemins les mains tremblantes.

 _Draco, mon fils,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt mais nous avons eu ta mère et moi beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps._

 _J'imagine que la décision pour ton marquage est ce qui te préoccupe le plus alors je vais commencer par ce sujet._

 _J'ai réussis à faire entendre raison au seigneur et il a accepté de repousser la date à ta majorité._

 _Je me doute que tu dois te réjouir de ce fait et je me sens mal de troubler ta joie aussi vite mais le seigneur à posé une condition à ce "retard"._

 _En effet, il souhaite, malgré le fait que tu ne deviennes pas mangemort à part entière, t'utilisé._

 _J'entends par là que le seigneur a une mission pour toi._

 _Je ne sais rien de cette mission mis à part que d'après Ses dires tu es le seul qui peux l'effectuer et que tu dois revenir pour les vacances de Noël._

 _C'est à ce moment qu'il te confiera ta mission en main propre._

 _Je me désole ne n'avoir pu le faire changer d'avis et espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop dangereuse._

 _En attendant ton retour,_

 _Ta mère et moi t'embrassons,_

 _L. A. Malfoy_

 _Ps : Si tu as quelconques problèmes va voir Severus, tu peux lui faire confiance._

 _Pps : Mes amitiés à Potter._

Draco reposa les papiers devant lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu. D'une part il était soulagé : il n'allait pas devenir mangemort et ses parents allaient bien. Mais d'un autre côté, cette mission le terrifiait déjà. Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait jamais être simple ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique alors qu'il essayait de s'en sortir ? Il se leva mécaniquement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie d'aller voir Harry et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais il redoutait sa réaction. Et si le griffon le laissait tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui... Draco ferma les yeux et crispa ses poings. Il devait faire confiance à Harry. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Ayant pris sa décision, il se releva, défroissa ses habits, pris la lettre et sortit de sa chambre à la recherche du brun.

Il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps. En effet Harry avait bâclé son petit déjeuner pour pouvoir le suivre, il serait même arrivé devant sa porte si Ginny ne l'avait pas obligé à faire un détour pour la semer. Ce fut donc au détour d'un couloir au fond des cachots que Draco tomba littéralement sur Harry. Il se releva aussitôt s'en prendre garde à la personne sur laquelle il se trouvait et commença à partir lançant par dessus son épaule un "désolé, mais je suis pressé là !". Mais une main lui empoigna le bras et le retourna :

\- Draco !

\- Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce que... enfin peu importe tu tombes à pic je te cherchais.

\- C'est à propos de la lettre ?

Surprit, Draco lui répondit quand même :

\- En effet. Je dois te parler en privé.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le bras de Draco qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Draco le remarqua. Il pris la main coupable puis fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant à Harry avant de le traîner à sa suite.

\- Suis-moi !

\- Où va t-on ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Ce que je dois te dire est... "dangereux" pour moi. Enfin j'aurais des problèmes si ça se sait.

Ils finirent le trajet (très court) en silence. Harry redoutant l'annonce et Draco redoutant la réaction d'Harry. Enfin ils se trouvèrent devant la porte du serpentard. Draco souffla son mot de passe "Salamander". Il fit entrer Harry puis referma la porte. Il sortit sa baguette sous le regard impassible d'Harry et lança de nouveau les sorts nécessaires pour garder leur conversation confidentielle. Puis il passa devant Harry pour s'installer sur son lit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Harry n'avait pas eu peur lorsque Draco avait sortit sa baguette, alors que lui même était désarmé. Il savait au fond de lui que le blond ne lui ferait rien. Et le voilà assis sur le lit du prince des serpentards, et si le contexte n'avait pas été aussi grave il aurait sans doute fait une réflexion sur la décoration pour le moins verte de la chambre. Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il fixait Draco attendant le plus calmement possible que le blond prenne la parole.

\- Harry. Tout d'abord je veux que te me promette de ne pas m'en vouloir, commença Draco le regard suppliant.

\- D'accord je te le promet, jura Harry encore plus inquiet.

\- Merci. La lettre vient de mon père. Il m'a annoncé que le lord a accepté de repousser mon marquage...

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Oui, je suis soulagé sur ce point, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Le lord m'a donné une mission, déballa d'un coup Draco.

Il retint sa respiration attendant le jugement d'Harry. Ce dernier était perdu. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il donné une mission à Draco alors qu'il n'était pas un mangemort ? Quelle était cette mission ? Pourquoi Draco le lui avouait-il ? Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas Draco blanchir de plus en plus et commencer à trembler. Lorsque finalement il releva la tête vers lui, Draco avait les yeux brouillés de larmes contenues. Harry se maudit en comprenant que son silence en était la cause. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et lui murmura :

\- Je suis désolé Draco...

Draco sentit son cœur sombrer. Alors Harry allait vraiment l'abandonner, juste parce qu'un abrutit de mage noir le tenait sous son joug ! Il allait le tuer, il ne voulait pas quitter Harry !

\- ... je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Déjà ce n'est pas de ta faute mais en plus tu as eu le courage de m'en parler. Et moi je me comporte comme une merde ! Désolé Draco.

Hein ?! Il avait mal entendu, ce n'est pas possible. Harry ne lui en voulait pas ?! Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte et scruta le visage d'Harry. Il n'y vit que de la sincérité et dans ses yeux ce sentiment qu'il avait déjà vu parfois et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir ainsi que de la tristesse. Alors il su qu'Harry ne mentait pas. Qu'Harry allait rester avec lui malgré sa mission. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et lui faire confiance. Draco se sentit léger, comme si tout ses problèmes venaient de disparaître. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux. Et s'en penser à ce qu'il faisait il se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

J'espère que le chapitre était à votre goût.

Je compte reprendre un rythme régulier, et donc surement un chapitre par semaine, mais rien n'est encore sûr... dans tous les cas ce ne sera pas plus de deux semaines, sauf si j'ai vraiment le syndrome de la page blanche, mais j'y crois pas trop. Donc pas d'inquiétude ! =)

D'ailleurs vous me conseillez quel jour pour la parution ?

Bisous ! à la prochaine ! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Merci encore pour les reviews, les follows, etc...ça fait vraiment plaisir, si si je vous jure !

Pour la parution ce sera probablement le vendredi plutôt que le jeudi. Parfois le samedi si je suis en retard... mes excuses d'avance.

R guest Manon : merci et voici la suite =)

Bonne lecture !

chap 10

* * *

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco était en train de l'embrasser. Forcément il commença a paniquer. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience dans les relations amoureuses. À vrai dire, il n'était sortit qu'une seul fois avec une fille. Cho. Et avec elle les choses n'avaient pas été très loin. Quelques baisers où leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se coller l'une à l'autre et de rares "câlins" pendant lesquels il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise. Alors ce baiser si... passionné était pour le moins surprenant et il fallait rajouter à cela l'identité de la personne qui le lui offrait : Draco Malfoy.

Draco se rendit compte à son tour de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il relâcha alors les lèvres d'Harry et se recula. Il s'essuya vaguement un filet de bave tout en évitant le regard perdu et interrogateur du brun. "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit par Merlin ? " Il était confus. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un homme et puis il ne savait même pas si Harry l'attirait. "Mais pourquoi l'embrasser alors ?" Il avait apprécié le baiser, il ne pouvait le nier. Et Harry était pas mal, voir franchement canon dans son genre. Il avait de magnifique yeux vert, une tignasse d'un noir de jais indomptable et un corps solidement bâtis bien que petit. Et s'il n'avait pas sa beauté froide, réservée aux Malfoys, il avait cette aura sauvage qui exaltait le pouvoir et la puissance. Cette présence qui faisait de lui un leader malgré lui et qui lui accordait la confiance de tous. Draco savait que peu de personne pouvait avoir une telle présence et certainement pas à un tel age. Le pire était qu'Harry ne le faisait pas exprès et qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Harry était vraiment un homme hors du commun. Et pas seulement à cause de sa célèbre cicatrice.

Mais Draco ne savait toujours pas si cette homme incroyable l'attirait de manière romantique. Car bien entendu Harry l'avait toujours attiré. Comme un aimant. Dès la première rencontre il avait su que ce petit garçon mal fagoté, avec des binocles énormes qui cachait la moitié de son visage, et cet air totalement perdu et en même temps fasciné par il ne savait quoi, que ce garçon là allait devenir une personne importante pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu entièrement tort, puisqu'il était devenu son ennemi juré, mais il avait été grandement déçu. C'est pourquoi il tenait tant à leur nouvelle amitié, il avait l'impression qu'enfin les choses rentraient à leur place.

Draco repensa à son attitude de ces derniers jours. Que n'avait-il pas fait pour préserver cette amitié. Il avait honte de son comportement, tellement non-serpentarde, affreusement non-Malfoy. Si jamais son père l'apprenait il en entendrait parler toute sa vie. Car oui, le patriarche Malfoy, dernière son air froid et pince sans rire, avait pour hobby les commérages, bien plus que sa femme qui parfois en venait à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son époux. Il est vrai que cette facette avait en grande partie disparu depuis le retour de vous-savez-qui. Mais Draco savait que son père ne raterait pour rien au monde de mielleuses et croquantes histoires sur son fils à se mettre sous la dent. Vraiment il ne fallait pas ça sorte de Poudlard. Certes, il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'Harry, lui même et Blaise qui étaient au courant de son attitude niaise mais il n'avait aucune confiance en son père. Il faut dire que ce dernier semblait pourvu au même titre que le citronné (qui leur servait de directeur) d'un certain talent pour savoir des choses qu'ils ne sont pas censés savoir.

Harry continuait d'observer Draco qui semblait être en plein débat intérieur. Il l'avait vu secouer la tête, puis la hocher, glousser de manière flippante, rouler des yeux, froncer les sourcils, se prendre la tête entre les mains, soupirer, relever la tête si rapidement qu'il en avait eu mal pour son cou, enfin tout un tas de chose qui le déconcertaient peut être encore plus que le baiser. Il se demanda s'il devait intervenir, mais hésitait à troubler la concentration du blond. Alors il attendit patiemment que le serpentard revienne à la réalité. Il en profita pour le détailler. Draco était beau, il le savait déjà, mais de près et alors qu'il ne portait pas son masque, il pouvait vraiment le voir. Ses cheveux voltigeaient au gré de ses mouvement, ils semblaient légers et doux comme une plume. Ses yeux déclinaient une myriade de gris et la flamme qui y vibrait les rendaient plus vivants que jamais. Son corps était mince et musclé, il était plus grand que lui, presque d'une tête. Ses mains étaient belles, longues, des mains de pianiste. Harry songea un instant que c'était sûrement le cas. Une peau délicate, d'un blanc pur et étincelant, sans défaut. Un visage bien dessiné, des traits droits mais sensuels. Beau n'était pas le bon adjectif. Magnifique serait plus juste et encore il ne suffirait probablement pas à décrire cette perfection.

Finalement leur regard se croisèrent et ils sortirent de leur réflexion/contemplation. Draco retrouvant son calme prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Toute cette histoire m'a chamboulée. Je craignais que tu m'en veuilles et que tu me laisse seul à mon sort. Alors savoir que tu reste de mon côté m'a d'une part grandement rassuré mais aussi fait très plaisir. Vraiment. J'imagine que ce surplus de... sentiments est la raison du... baiser. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas dégoûté de moi. Et que...

\- Stop stop stop ! Tu parles trop. Et tu t'inquiètes trop. Je vais pas te mentir, ce... baiser - Harry rougit légèrement- m'a surprit, mais... comment dire... j'ai apprécié ? Enfin pas dans ce sens ! Je veux dire que j'ai pas trouvé ça répugnant ou déplaisant, c'était même agréable à vrai dire. AAhhh ! Je m'embrouilles ! Ce que je veux dire, Draco, c'est que de un je ne t'en veux pas pour le baiser, de deux je suis ton ami donc je te laisserais jamais tomber, et enfin je ne t'en veux pas pour m'avoir rien dit, je comprends pourquoi. Quoique.. en fait si un peu, à cause de toi j'ai angoissé comme jamais. Donc la prochaine fois tu me dit tout, d'accord ?

Draco regardait Harry comme si Merlin lui même venait de faire une apparition mystique. Puis il se reprit - il s'était assez donné en spectacle pour un siècle ou deux.

\- Bien sûr Harry, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Harry attendit quelques instants puis repris d'un voix qu'il espérait neutre.

\- Donc tu ne sais pas encore quelle est ta mission ?

\- Non, mais je la sens mal. Et je te dirais de quoi ça retourne, ne me regardes pas comme ça, s'amusa Draco.

Harry se sentit stupide et détourna rapidement les yeux.

\- 'scuse. C'est juste que je veux t'aider et si tu ne me dis rien... Mais tu viens de me le promettre alors je vais te faire confiance, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Imbécile, lui lança Draco en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Hé ! Espèce de brute, se récria Harry.

Mais il ne réussit pas à garder son sérieux et explosa de rire. Draco le suivit immédiatement. Ils n'arrêtèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Ils étaient totalement allongés sur le lit, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges. Harry se tourna de façon à regarder Draco. Il tendit sa main et prit d'une étrange envie lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ils sont vraiment doux, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Mais Draco l'avait entendu et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est sûr qu'on peut pas dire la même chose des ton nid d'oiseau, dit-il moqueur en allant perdre sa main dans la crinière brune. Quoique il y a du potentiel, rajouta-t-il surpris par la texture souple et soyeuse.

Ils furent interrompu par des coups à la porte.

\- Draco ! Draco ! Tu es là ?

C'était Blaise. Il s'était inquiété lui aussi pour Draco, mais n'avait pas pu se précipiter hors de la grande salle comme Harry. Il était un serpentard et devait se comporter comme tel.

Draco se leva et alla lui ouvrir alors qu'Harry se remettait en position assise. Blaise rentra avec précipitation mais s'arrêta net en remarquant le griffondor. Il se retourna vers Draco qui lui offrit un sourire innocent.

\- Bon je ne vais pas te demander ce que Potter fais ici, peu importe. Je veux juste savoir si tout vas bien pour toi.

\- Oui ça va.

\- Ne me ment pas, je t'ai vu sortir de table comme une furie ! Draco je veux juste t'aider, t'es mon meilleur ami !

\- Faudrait peut être que je vous laisse, suggéra Harry en se levant pour sortir.

\- Non reste, ordonna Draco en le retenant par le bras.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Blaise j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers le métisse. Tu sais que je me suis opposé à mon marquage et que j'attendait la réponse de mes parents. C'est chose faite, je ne serais pas marqué pour l'instant.

Blaise souffla de soulagement, il était content que tout s'arrange pour Draco.

\- Mais il y a un désagrément...

Harry tiqua sur le terme. Il aurait choisit un mot plus fort pour parler d'une mission suicide, mais bon... Blaise lui était curieux et attendait la suite.

\- Avant de te le dire je veux que tu me fasse un serment sorcier. Désolé, mais c'est ça ou rien.

Draco s'en voulait un peu, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Blaise n'hésita pas longtemps.

\- Pas de problème.

Il fit le serment. Et Draco lui raconta le contenu de la lettre. Blaise avait blanchit au fur et à mesure.

\- Par Merlin, Draco. Mais que va tu faire ?

\- Et bien pour l'instant je vais aller au rendez vous, j'ai pas trop le choix. Et après, et bien j'improviserais.

\- Et je serais là pour t'aider, intervint Harry.

Blaise qui l'avait presque oublié se tourna vers lui.

\- Quel est ton intérêt là dedans, Potter ?

\- Aucun, j'aide juste un ami.

Blaise le jugea du regard, mais le brun ne cilla pas et ses yeux reflétaient la plus pure des sincérité. Alors il hocha doucement la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Il acceptait Harry. Draco était plutôt heureux de se déroulement, il aurait été regrettable de perdre l'amitié de Blaise, un de ses rares véritables amis.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles. Harry et Draco se voyaient de temps en temps. Parfois Blaise se rajoutait, mais il se sentait souvent de trop et ne restait pas longtemps. Harry et Draco parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils n'évoquèrent plus le baiser, mais il était présent dans leur mémoire. Une fois, Draco retraça l'histoire de l'ancienne société à la demande du rouge et or, respectant sa promesse. Harry heureux d'en savoir plus, s'était empressé le soir même de tout retranscrire dans un journal :

La communauté sorcière était très restreinte à l'époque. Les moldus craignaient les sorciers, ou plutôt tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et devenait à leurs yeux sorcellerie. Les sorciers n'y prêtaient que peu d'importance, cette chasse les touchait à peine, le plus souvent c'était de simple moldus qui montaient sur le bûcher. Mais cela les obligeaient aussi à rester loin des villes. Alors lorsque la population sorcière avait commencée à augmenter, des problèmes étaient apparus. Heureusement, les moldus avaient évolué et leur société n'était plus si barbare. La technologie, les nouvelles inventions et innovations rendaient la magique moins effrayante et moins évidente à remarquer. Mais les sangs pur qui était majoritaire n'appréciaient pas l'agitation des villes et avaient du mal à s'intégrer, préférant rester dans leurs grands domaines.

Les sang-mélés et les sang de bourbes (très peu présents) s'aventurèrent dans les villes, et il en ressortit un accroissement de ces catégories. Les sang-purs au fur et à mesure des années passèrent de majorité à minorité et perdirent de leur influence. Ce changement leur faisait peur et c'est de là qu'est apparu la séparation en deux groupes distincts. Certains décidèrent de s'adapter, d'autre ne l'acceptèrent pas.

Puis les sang-mélés et principalement les sang de bourbes sont intervenus dans les mœurs sorcières. La dernière chose à laquelle les sang-purs tenaient. Ils jugèrent certains sorts trop dangereux, certaines fêtes trop païennes, bref, ils changèrent beaucoup de choses. Trop. Les sang-purs se soulevèrent, mais ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux. Certains tombèrent dans la folie et se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la "magie noire", les autres se renfermèrent sur eux et devinrent une petite société soudée. Ils continuaient de fêter des événements comme le jour du renouveau qui avaient lieu à l'équinoxe du printemps. On y célébraient le retour de la nature et avec elle le renouvelle de la magie qui est présent dans chaque plante et dans chaque animal. Il y avait aussi, le Jour Blanc, la naissance de Merlin, sous la neige de janvier. Et la fête des morts le 31 octobre. A cette occasion, les familles se retrouvaient devant les tombes de leurs ancêtres et passaient la journée à discuter entre eux, sur le futur, sur leur vie, sur des souvenirs, le tout accompagné de bon vin, de bonne nourriture, de chants et de danses.

Draco avait longuement parlé, les yeux brillants d'admiration, parfois de tristesse, parfois de colère. Il connaissait l'histoire de sa famille, de ses ancêtres et en était fier dans une certaine mesure, certains étant tout de même devenu fous. Il avait avoué à demi-mot à Harry les envié pour leur courage, pour s'être levé et d'avoir défendu leur identité. Harry lui avait rétorqué qu'il fallait aussi beaucoup de courage pour s'opposer à ses parents, surtout quand on les respectait et qu'un cinglé leur servait de maître. Et il avait rajouté :

\- Tu sais Draco, je pense que tu as beaucoup de courage en toi, tu ne sais juste pas le laisser sortir.

\- Je suis un serpentard, Harry, pas un griffon imprudent.

\- Et alors ? Moi j'ai bien failli être envoyé à Serpentard, pourtant tout le monde pense que je suis courageux.

\- Mais tu est courageux ! Ou en tout cas un crétin téméraire chanceux... mais dis-moi c'est quoi cette histoire de serpentard ?

\- Le choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpentard, mais je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Griffondor.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Eh bien, en partie à cause de toi... puis mes parents étaient des griffondors...et Vold-y, s'était-il reprit en voyant la grimace du blond, était un serpentard.

\- De moi ?

\- Ron était mon premier ami et tu l'as insulté, tu m'as fait pensé à mon cousin -sans t'offensé- et on m'avait dit que tout les mages noirs étaient des verts et argents...mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'est une belle connerie ! Peu importe la maison où on se trouve, on peut devenir, une personne abjecte ou quelqu'un exceptionnel. J'en ai eu la preuve.

\- Vraiment ? Quel griffon t'a donc fait si mauvaise impression ?

\- Peter Pettigrow. Il était l'ami de mon père, de Sirius et de Lupin. A eux quatre ils formaient le légendaire groupe des maraudeurs. Mais ce sale rat à trahit mes parents et fait accusé à tort mon parrain. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Harry avait prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa colère puis avait sourit au blond en rajoutant :

\- Et toi tu es le serpentard exceptionnel !

\- C'est trop d'honneur, avait répondu Draco avec une parodie de révérence. Mais ton père et ton parrain faisaient vraiment partie des maraudeurs ?

\- Tu connais ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Evidemment ! Ils sont célèbres, même les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas à leur niveau !

\- Tu te souviens que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité ? Et si je te disais que j'ai autre chose qui appartenait aux maraudeurs, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Harry, t'a intérêt de pas déconner sur ce coup, l'avait menacé Draco qui d'excitation ne tenait plus sur place.

Harry avais alors sortit la carte des maraudeurs de sa poche et l'avais tendu à Draco. Celui-ci l'avais ouverte mais n'y avait vu qu'un vieux parchemin vide. Il avait haussé un sourcil et s'était tourné vers Harry attendant une explication. Lui avait-il fait une blague ? Mais ce n'était pas le genre du griffon. Harry lui avait sourit et avait prononcé la formule magique en posant sa baguette sur la carte.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

La carte s'était dévoilée. Des traits avaient fait apparaître des couloirs, des salles, des passages secrets, et des points s'étaient mis en mouvement entraînant à leur suite le nom des habitants du château. Draco avait ouvert grand les yeux, et était resté bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'était jeté littéralement sur la carte, l'inspéctant sous tous les côtés.

\- C'est incroyable ! Comment ont-ils pu faire un truc pareil ? C'est insensé ! Non mais regarde moi cette précision, ce détail ! Et tous les sorts qu'ils ont du poser ! Tous les renseignements sont justes, avait-il demandé à Harry.

\- Pour ceux que j'ai pu essayer oui, lui avait répondu Harry, amusé par la réaction du blond.

Depuis Harry et Draco s'amusaient à visiter le château de fond en comble avec la carte. Ils avait emprunté bon nombre des passages secrets, principalement pour éviter les enquiquineurs comme Ginny. Cette dernière ne lâchait plus Harry d'une basque. Les vacances de Noël était proches et le bal aussi. Elle couraient donc après le titre de partenaire officielle d'Harry Potter. Or cette fois ce n'est pas seulement Harry mais Draco aussi qui avait décidé de ne pas prendre de partenaire. En effet, Pansy l'ennuyait de plus en plus. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une bonne amie pour lui, il semblait que cette dernière espérait plus. Il aurait pu passer outre si elle ne devenait pas de plus en plus tenace et le collait trop à son goût. Et à celui d'Harry qui n'appréciait décidément pas la brune.

C'est pourquoi le 20 décembre, veille du départ en vacances, Harry et Draco, magnifiques dans leurs costumes, un sourire radieux scotché au lèvres, entrèrent d'un même pas dans la grande salle, s'attirant tous les regards et un silence religieux.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

j'imagine que certain/es sont déçu/es qu'Harry et Dray ne se mettent pas ensemble, mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit le bon moment, ni qu'ils soient prêts.

Et puis je suis légèrement sadique, donc je leur facilite pas les choses ;)

J'essaie de tenir compte de vos remarques.

Review or not review ?

Et à la prochaine ! =)


	11. Chapter 11

Salut !

Ce chapitre a été facile à écrire donc je le poste un peu plus tôt.  
Sérieusement je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'arrêtais pas d'écrire, c'est d'ailleurs mon plus long chapitre (4.389 mots !).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

chap 11

* * *

Harry et Draco sentaient les centaines de paires d'yeux posées sur eux, mais ils en avaient rien à faire. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils essayaient de faire croire avec leur mine indifférente. Mais si on regardait de plus prêt, on pouvait aisément voir qu'Harry réprimait difficilement un fou rire tandis que Draco n'arrivait pas à dissimuler un petit sourire emplit de fierté et d'amusement. La réaction de leur camarades -certes prévisible- était tout de même incroyablement risible. Tout ce déroulait selon le plan.

En effet quelques jours auparavant, Draco, suite à une énième discussion (protestation) à propos de leur sangsue personnelle j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley, avait eu une génialissime idée. Enfin c'est lui qui l'avait qualifié de cette sorte. Son plan était de venir au bal accompagné et de parader devant elles pour les faire enrager.

 _Flashback_

-Aller Harry, ça va être drôle ! Imagine un instant leur tête quand elles verront que finalement on va au bal avec quelqu'un !

Harry trouvait que c'était une revanche basse et serpentarde, du Malfoy tout craché. Mais qui avait dit que ça ne lui plaisait pas !

\- Je trouve ton idée pas mal, Draco, mais elle manque un peu de piquant. Que penserais-tu d'y aller ensemble plutôt qu'avec une inconnue ? Ça les mettra encore plus en pétard et on pourra profiter de la soirée sans avoir un poids mort sur les bras. (Nda :sympa pour la fille Harry !)

Harry avait sortit cette phrase sur un ton joyeux qui détonnait avec son grand sourire limite flippant et son regard plein de malice.

Draco l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, puis lui avait dit impressionné malgré lui :

\- Eh bien Harry, je ne te savais pas aussi serpentard ! Mais c'est une excellente idée, elles ne vont pas s'en remettre ! D'ailleurs elles ne seront sans doute pas les seules, voir le prince de griffondor accompagner celui de serpentard va choquer pas mal de monde. Merlin, je sens qu'on va bien rire ! Et tu as raison, on pourra s'esquiver plus facilement. On pourra même retourner au lac si la soirée devient insupportable.

 _Fin flashback_

Du coup ils avaient tout préparé pour rendre cette représailles encore plus parfaite. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait des costumes qui s'harmonisaient afin de ressembler à un vrai couple. Bien évidemment Draco avait imposé le choix des couleurs en argumentant que le rouge n'était pas une couleur à porté pour un bal (en tout cas pas pour les hommes) et que le vert allait très bien à Harry car il faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ce fut donc des couleurs dans les tons vert, argent et noir qui furent choisies. Mais Harry, avais mit une condition. Il acceptait seulement s'ils portaient des costumes moldus et non des robes sorcières. Draco avait accepté facilement, lui même trouvant que le costard-cravate était bien plus classe. Ils avaient donc les habits. Enfin, ils devaient encore aller les acheter. Heureusement, le weekend arrivait et Dumbledore, connaissant les élèves, avait mit en place une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les retardataires. Le problème, du point de vue de Draco, était que comme leur amitié était encore secrète pour la quasi totalité des habitants de Poudlard ils ne pouvaient décemment pas aller faire les boutiques ensemble sans ruiner leur surprise. Or vu les frusques que portait Harry à ce moment il avait eu une crainte sur le futur achat de ce dernier. Il en avait fait part à Harry et... avait reçut en réponse un oreiller sur la tête. Mais Draco n'en avait pas démordu pas et avait exigé qu'il prenne conseil auprès d'une personne avec du style. Il avait aussi fait jurer à Harry de faire un tour chez le coiffeur. Chose à laquelle Harry avait rétorqué que ses cheveux était une cause perdue, mais il avait tout de même accepter de bonne grâce la demande du serpentard en se disant que ça lui ferait pas de mal.

Le samedi, donc, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté faire leurs emplettes. Harry qui n'avait aucune confiance question goût vestimentaire avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione qui avait gentiment acceptée de l'accompagner. Ron, lui, était partit faire un tour du côté de la boutique de ses frères et se refaire un plein de sucreries diverses. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure trente qu'Harry avait trouvé la perle rare. Il avait remercié Hermione et lui avait dit d'aller retrouver Ron car il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Hermione toujours curieuse à propos de l'identité de l'ami mystère lui avait demandé si finalement il avait trouvé une cavalière pour le bal. Harry lui avait répondu qu'elle devrait attendre le bal pour le savoir. Un peu déçu Hermione était tout de même contente pour son ami qui semblait vraiment heureux. Alors elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre cinq jours de plus au lieu de ruiner la bonne humeur de son ami. Après avoir quitté Hermione, Harry sétait dirigé vers le coiffeur, priant sans réel espoir pour avoir enfin une coupe de cheveux présentable.

De son côté, Draco avait déjà commandé par hiboux son costume fait sur-mesure à un couturier de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'eut donc qu'à le récupérer. Il avait donc utilisé le reste de son temps à chercher "un petit plus" pour leur costume. Finalement il avait réussi à trouver son bonheur dans une petite boutique familiale qui ne payait pas de mine. Il reparti assez tôt au château, lassé des commentaires lourds et stupides d'une Pansy accrochée à sa manche.

Ils s'étaient ensuite revu le dimanche pour s'organiser. Là, ils avaient décidé qu'il faudrait faire une entrée fracassante. Pour cela, Draco avait fait une liste :

 _1- Arriver légèrement en retard, de cette manière tout le monde sera présent et personne ne regardera la porte. Ainsi quand on passera les portes les regards se dirigeront automatiquement vers nous._

 _2- Ouvrir les portes violemment. Voir raison précédente._

 _3- Etre perçus comme un couple et donc se tenir par le bras. On sait jamais ils pourraient imaginer qu'on arrive seulement au même moment._

 _4- Donner l'impression que tout est normal. Ce qui est plus ou vrai, enfin pour nous !_

 _5- Ne pas rire. Potter retiens toi !_

 _6- Une fois entrés, nous devrons danser au moins une fois ensemble. Ce serait étrange sinon. Et non Harry, ne pas savoir danser n'est pas une excuse._

 _7- Dans le même sens, ne pas nous séparer, toujours rester ensemble ou à vue de l'autre._

 _8- Rester le plus possible dans le champ visuel de Pansy et Weasley fille._

 _9- Les envoyer chier si elles s'approchent trop._

 _8- Enfin s'éclater, c'est le but premier de ce bal, hein Draco !_

La dernière phrase ayant été gribouillé par Harry qui avait trouvé tout ça trop sérieux à son goût.

Les jours suivants, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir. Mais Harry avait reçu un hibou de Draco avec un petit paquet et un mot. Il l'avait ouvert seul dans son dortoir.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Voici un petit plus pour ton costume, porte le._

 _Amitié,_

 _DLM_

Harry avait alors ouvert le paquet. Il contenait un mouchoir de poche de la couleur de leur costume. Il était magnifique. Harry l'avait prit et avait étonné de la douceur du tissus. Il l'avait remit délicatement à sa place, et rager dans sa malle pour ne pas l'abîmer avant le grand soir.

Harry l'avait ressortit quelques heures plutôt alors qu'il se préparait. Son costume, parfaitement ajusté, était noir avec des touches d'argent au niveau des poignet, des poches de la veste. Si son pantalon droit était complètement noir, ce n'était pas le cas de sa chemise qui elle était émeraude. Il portait le mouchoir qui allait parfaitement avec sa tenue. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui donnait un certain style. Il était descendu après que la salle commune se soit vidée pour éviter le maximum de personne. Il avait attendu à l'endroit convenu, puis Draco était arrivé. "Merlin..." fut la seule pensée de Harry lorsqu'il le vit.

Draco portait un costume gris anthracite qui semblait avoir été créé pour lui. Il portait dessous une chemise noire qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux. La seule touche d'émeraude était sur son mouchoir de poche qui était l'exacte copie de celui qu'il avait offert à Harry. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés -mais sans une tonne de gel- et des mèches tombaient sur les côtés son front. Il avait rejoint Harry et dit taquin :

\- T'es magnifique Harry... Mais dis moi, comment t'as fait pour trouver autre chose qu'un sac à patate ?

\- Le sac à patate t'emmerde Malfoy, lui répondit Harry, mais un sourire sur le visage.

\- On y vas ? T'es prêt ?

\- Un peu que j'suis prêt, j'attends ça depuis des jours !

Ils s'étaient alors dirigés vers les portes, les avaient poussé de toutes leur forces et étaient rentrés d'un pas conquérant.

ooo

Et les voilà à présent devant tout ce beau monde, se tenant le bras, sous les regards qui passaient de surpris à ...encore plus surpris. Une porte qui claque ça surprend, deux ennemis qui viennent ensemble à un bal ça choque. Harry et Draco après être restés quelques secondes sur place - idée de Draco- avaient continué leur chemin. Une bonne partie de la salle commença à se désintéresser d'eux et à reprendre leurs conversations tandis que d'autres semblaient tout simplement bloqués. Hermione, tirant un Ron déconnecté de la réalité derrière elle, vint à leur rencontre.

\- Harry, par Goldric, ne me dis pas que ton ami c'est Malfoy ?!

\- Euh, du coup je te dis rien ?

\- Et bien je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le voyait en cachette ! Moi qui pensait que tu avais une petite amie, mais que tu avait peur d'en parler...

\- Mais enfin, Granger, ...

Draco ne put finir sa phrase car Ginny qui avait reprit pied dans la réalité s'était jetée sur eux.

\- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce serpent ?!

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Ginny. Mais vois-tu j'accompagne Draco ici présent en qualité d'ami.

\- Ami ?! Mais c'est un mangemort, Harry ! Il veut seulement t'apporter à son maître comme le bon chien qu'il est !

\- La ferme !

La voix d'Harry avait claquée. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Ginny traiter Draco de mangemort, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour justement ne pas le devenir.

\- Draco n'est pas un mangemort ! Il...

\- C'est bon Harry, le coupa Draco, Weasley sache que mon bras est vierge de toute marque, ce que je ne pourrait dire de toi !

\- Tu sous entends que je suis une mangemorte ?!

\- Non. Seulement que tu te tapes tout les mecs du château.

Ginny blanchit avant de rougir furieusement de honte et de colère.

\- Comment oses tu dire ça ?!

\- La vérité ? C'est très simple j'ai des preuves et des témoignages. Donc maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'approches plus Harry. Arrête d'essayer de t'approprier ses faveurs, tu ne l'intéresse pas et il te l'a déjà dit, mais tu a l'air d'avoir du mal à le comprendre.

Vexée, Ginny essaya de gifler Draco, mais celui l'évita avec adresse et elle partie encore plus furieuse de la grande salle.

Autour d'eux les élèves avaient regardé la scènes avec stupéfaction. Ron qui s'était entre temps réveillé et avait assisté à la fin demanda paniqué :

\- Hermione, tu crois qu'il a dit vrai ?

Hermione le regarda avec pitié, mais elle avait surpris la rousse avec divers garçon, pas tout le château certes, mais un certain nombre qui laissait penser que Malfoy ne mentait pas.

\- Désolé, Ron, mais je pense que oui, après tout elle a pris la mouche et comme le dit le dicton seule la vérité blesse.

Ron hocha lentement la tête, troublé par de telles révélations. Hermione salua Harry et Draco et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un siège. De son côté le "couple" décida d'aller prendre un verre et se dirigea vers le bar. (Nda : sans alcool, on est dans une école)

\- Tu mentais pas sur Ginny, hein ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ça reste choquant comme nouvelle... D'une certaine je me dis que j'ai vraiment bien fait de la rejeter !

\- Effectivement, cela auras été visuellement une horreur... une rouquine avec un sac à patate, vraiment affreux, se moqua Draco.

\- Tu comptes pas me lâcher avec cette histoire de sac, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir... Non !

\- Abruti !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Leurs piques n'étaient plus méchantes, même si elles restaient insolentes. Au contraire ils s'en amusaient.

Alors qu'ils étaient accoudés au bar, attendant leur commande (jus de citrouille et soda au sirop de cerise), Blaise les rejoint.

\- Salut Draco. Potter. Je croyais que vous vouliez garder votre amitié secrète ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Draco, mais ça devenait compliqué pour se voir et on voulait se venger de Pansy et Weasley qui nous collent tout le temps. Enfin pour ce qui est de Weasley je pense que c'est réglé.

\- J'ai vu ça, assez impressionnant, déclara Blaise avec humour. Bon c'est pas tout mais je vous laisse, je crois comprendre qu'il vous reste une cible. Bonne chance !

Malheureusement, pour leur plan, Pansy ne se montrait pas. Tant pis, après avoir finis leur verre ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse - enfin Draco arracha Harry de son siège et l'y traîna de force. Draco posa sa main au creux des reins d'Harry et lui prit sa main droite. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son autre main, mais Draco lui désigna son épaule, il y posa donc sa main gauche. La musique commença, c'était une valse. Draco le mena avec agilité et grâce. Harry suivait tant bien que mal, et si au début, il avait écrasé les pieds de Draco, il arrivait maintenant à danser, se laissant guider par Draco.

Alors que la danse allait se terminer, Parkinson surgit de nulle part. Elle bouscula Harry, qui tomba sous le choc, et agrippa au cou de Draco. Ce dernier l'ejecta rapidement, avant d'aller aider Harry.

\- Ça va, Harry ?

\- Ouai ça va, grogna Harry, mais elle est timbrée ton amie !

\- Je crois qu'elle ne va plus l'être pour longtemps, mon amie..., marmonna Draco.

\- Dray, pourquoi tu danses avec le balafré alors que je suis là ? Je t'aurais accompagné avec joie !

\- Le problème Parkinson, c'est que lui n'en a absolument pas envie. Alors vire de là !

\- Dray, tu ne dis rien ?! Il vient d'insulter ta fiancée !

\- Fiancée ?! Depuis quand ?

\- Voyons Dray, mon dragounet d'amour, tu sais bien que nos parents seront fiers de notre mariage, il est évident qu'on va finir ensemble, deux sang-purs de bonnes familles.

\- Premièrement, Pansy, je ne suis pas ton dragounet, c'est moche, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Deuxièmement, mes parents n'ont jamais souhaiter me marier avec toi et troisièmement ta famille n'est qu'un grain de sable face aux Malfoy, ne nous compare pas !

\- Mais je t'aime...

\- Et moi pas !

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Draco fit fuir une fille sous les regards incrédules de ses camarades, et celui ravi et suffisant d'Harry Potter.

Finalement, nos deux amis finirent la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, dansant, buvant, discutant, rigolant, ne se préoccupant pas du lendemain qui correspondait au départ de Draco. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la mission depuis son annonce, ne voulant pas assombrir leurs pensées. Enfin, à la fin de la soirée, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Harry restant au château et Draco partant tôt, ils ne se reverraient pas avant la rentrée, Harry retint Draco. Il sortit de sa poche un objet qu'il tandis à Draco. Draco le pris et l'observa. C'était une sorte de collier avec un cercle d'argent à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un autre rond où au milieu était posée une sphère émeraude. Il releva la tête, questionnant Harry du regard.

\- C'est une amulette de proctetion moldue. Je sais que ça paye pas de mine et que tu n'apprécie pas les choses moldues. Mais j'aimerais que tu la prennes avec toi, même si je doute qu'elle est de réelles pouvoirs...

\- Je la porterais, le coupa Draco.

\- Bien! Alors bonne nuit et bonnes vacances, enfin reste en vie, hein !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je reviendrais voir mon sac à patate, sourit Draco, d'ailleurs, si jamais t'as du temps, penses te refaire une penderie, ça te ferait pas de mal !

Et il s'enfuit vers les cachots, laissant Harry, râler tout seul. Harry soupira et commença l'ascension jusqu'à son dortoir, priant pour que tout ce passe bien pour Draco.

ooo

 _Manoir Malfoy_

Draco était arrivé le soir précédant. Ses parents l'avaient accueillit avec leur habituelle placidité, mais il avait vu dans leurs yeux toute leur inquiétude quand à son rendez-vous avec le lord noir le lendemain. Sa mère l'avait même serré dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer. Mais elle savait autant que lui que ces mots sonnaient faux. Mais cela lui fit du bien, il se sentait soutenu. Ils avaient dîné en silence chacun pensant au jour d'après, à la mission et à aux répercussions qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute sur leur futur. Puis Draco avait souhaité une bonne nuit à ses parents et était monté dans sa chambre. Il eu du mal à s'endormir, se tournant dans tout les sens au gré des ses réflexions. Puis il finit par fixer son plafond étoilé et c'est ainsi que le trouva le sommeil.

Un bruit de vaisselle le réveilla. Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur un plateau repas posé sur sa table de chevet. L'elfe de maison qui lui apportait lui annonça :

\- Bonjour jeune maître Malfoy ! Les parents de monsieur m'on demandé de lui apporter son petit déjeuner et de le prévenir que son "rendez-vous" avait lieu à dix heures trente.

Draco lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et l'elfe répartit aussitôt dans un pof sonore. Il lança ensuite un tempus pour savoir combien de temps il avait devant lui. Il était neuf heures, il avait donc une heure trente pour se préparer à rencontrer face de serpent -comme aimait l'appeler Harry. Draco se fit d'ailleurs la note qu'il avait tout intérêt à bloquer se pensées au lord, il n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie ce surnom. Heureusement que Severus lui avait apprit l'occlumancie depuis son enfance. En parlant de son parrain, il repensa au message de son père. Pouvait-il faire vraiment confiance au maître de potion ? Il hésita, mais en repensant à tout ce que son parrain avait fait pour lui, il se dit qu'il lui devait quand même beaucoup, et qu'il lui ferait confiance jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mais il garderait des choses pour lui, après tout Harry lui avait offert son aide, ils pourraient surement s'en sortir à deux. Et puis ses parents, même loin de lui continueraient de le soutenir.

Raffermit dans sa volonté de se montrer fort. Il se leva de son lit, prit le plateau qu'il emporta avec lui jusqu'à la table basse devant le canapé. Il s'y installa et grignota ce qu'il pu avaler. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il était mort de trouille, mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Après son piteux repas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Il resta plus de temps qu'il n'en faut sous l'eau chaude, profitant de ses vertus calmantes. Il ressortit avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et entra dans son dressing. Il choisit ses habits avec goût, mais faisant bien attention à porter des couleurs sombres. Il s'avait que le lord n'apprécierait pas autre chose et ne souhaitait pas recevoir de doloris pour une telle banalité. Il se doutait qu'il en encaisserait bien assez pour ne pas en rajouter un.

Une fois habillé, il relança un tempus. Il avait un quart d'heure pour se rendre dans le grand salon qui servait de salle du trône au Lord. Il sortit, prenant sa baguette, et cachant sous son col l'amulette que lui avait offert Harry. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle fonctionnerait. Il avança dans les couloirs sous les regards de ses ancêtres dont les tableaux étaient alignés sur les murs. Enfin il arriva devant la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son calme au maximum, défroissant ses habits, recoiffant ses cheveux une dernière fois. Il devait être parfait pour éviter tout problème supplémentaire. Une fois fait, il toqua sèchement. Une voix froide lui répondit :

\- Entrez !

Draco ouvrit la porte, et s'avança le buste penché, évitant de regarder son correspondant.

\- Voyons Draco, approche toi, ne reste pas si loin. Et puis relève la tête, regarde moi.

Draco obéit, mais resta silencieux. Le Lord, élégamment assit sur son trône, reprit alors la parole.

\- Je dois te dire que j'ai été déçu lorsque tes parents mon demandé de repousser ton marquage, Draco.

Le dit Draco frissonna sous le ton et le contenu.

\- Mais je comprends bien que leur héritier est important pour eux, alors j'ai accepté, dans ma grande mansuétude. Mais tu dois savoir que n'y échapperas pas longtemps, tu seras majeur avant même la fin de ta septième année, et tu seras marqué dès la fin de celle-ci. Cela te fait-il plaisir ?

\- Oui maître, je suis ravis.

Draco essayait de garder une intonation neutre et de s'empêcher de trembler. Il fermait du mieux qu'il le pouvait son esprit sous les assauts répétés de l'autre. Voldemort le sentait et ça l'amusait beaucoup, mais à vrai dire il se fichait totalement de ses pensés. Il n'avait pas peur du morveux Malfoy, que pouvait faire un ado contre sa puissance ? Et puis ses parents étaient déjà sous son joug, or il savait parfaitement que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour les Malfoys, jamais Draco ne les trahiraient.

\- Bien. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui maître, vous voulez m'honorer d'une mission.

\- Exactement. Vois-tu, Draco, une personne n'arrête pas de se mettre entre mes pattes, cela m'exaspère ! Ce vieux fou se croit intouchable dans son château, il ne pense pas que je puisse le toucher. Il va comprendre à quel point il avait tort de ne pas me craindre plus et de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Draco avait peur de comprendre. Voldemort le regarda comme pour le juger, puis il continua :

\- Draco, ta mission est de tuer Dumbledore.

Draco retint un hoquet de surprise et de terreur. "Cet homme était fou à lier, comment peux-il croire un seul instant que je serais capable de tuer Dumbledore. Sans parler du fait que n'en ai absolument pas envie - je ne suis pas un tueur-, Dumbledore est, bien que ça me tue de le dire, un des plus puissant sorciers de notre siècle. Ce serait du suicide de faire un duel, ou même de l'attaquer magiquement", pensa avec effarement Draco.

\- Quelle est ta réponse, Draco ?

\- Bien sûr, j'accepte cette mission, maître, lui répondit Malfoy, en pensant amèrement qu'il ne lui laissait en réalité pas le choix.

\- Bien, très bien. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour l'effectuer. De plus j'attends de ta part des rapports hebdomadaires sur ton avancé. Tu as carte blanche sur le moyen d'y parvenir, je veux juste qu'il soit mort, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Encore une chose. J'ai appris pour ton étonnante amitié avec Potter. Une explication ?

\- Je me suis dis qu'en devenant son ami je gagnerait sa confiance et qu'il sera plus facile pour vous de l'atteindre et puis le trahir sera jouissif.

Draco fit un semblant de sourire sadique. "Par Salazar, si Harry était là il me tuerait, mais je n'avait pas le choix...",pensa amèrement Draco. Voldemort, lui, trouva cette idée intéressante, très serpentarde et l'apprécia fortement. "Draco fera un bon mangemort", pensa-t-il avant de lui dire :

\- Bien, tu peux y aller Draco.

Draco hocha la tête et commença à reculer toujours penché. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la porte et qu'il allait se retourner, Voldemort l'avertit sadiquement :

\- Oh, j'allais oublier. Evidemment cette conversation est confidentielle et tu ne doit parler de ta mission à personne, même pas à tes parents. Maintenant sort, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement, sans pour autant montrer son empressement. Une fois la porte refermée, il souffla un bon coup. Il ne croyait pas la chance qu'il avait eu : aucun doloris ? Sérieusement ? Enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il sortit discrètement son amulette et la regarda respectueusement en se demandant si cette babiole moldue l'avait vraiment protégé.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Reviews ? Commentaires ? N'hésitez pas nous faisons des promotions : une review = une réponse très gentille de l'auteure ! ;)

Sinon plus sérieusement, je pars pour une semaine donc pas de chapitre... je sais ça vous brise le cœur, à moi aussi !

à la prochaine,

Bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre de "la bague" !  
Comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews, follows et favoris, ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! =)

ArtemisSnape: Alors d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews ! Sinon, concernant Ginny, et bien je ne l'aime vraiment mais vraiment pas, donc... mais je suis très contente que le reste te plaise =)  
Ensuite pour ton "accio chevalière"... Eh bien, vois-tu je suis une grosse flemmarde, donc j'ai pensé dans ma tête à une bonne raison de ne pas employer un accio, mais je ne l'ai pas écrit.

 **Donc pour tous ceux qui se demande ou se sont demandés pourquoi pas un " _accio_ chevalière" et bien :**

 **\- Mais Draco, j'y penses, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas un _accio_ pour retrouver ta chevalière ?!**

 **\- Blaise, mon cher Blaise. Cette bague est confié à chaque héritier de la famille Malfoy, crois tu vraiment qu'un sort si simple marcherait sur elle ? Le sort _anti-accio_ n'est qu'un des multiples sorts de protection qui y sont apposés.**

 **Blaise fut penaud un instant, c'est vrai que ça semblait pas très réaliste...on parlait des Malfoys après tout !**

 **\- De plus, reprit Draco, c'est aussi un test pour l'héritier. De cette manière, il apprend à faire très attention à ses affaires car s'il perd sa chevalière il devient la risée des Malfoys.**

 **\- Comme toi donc, se moqua Blaise.**

 **\- Cours Blaise, cours !**

 **Blaise, voyant les yeux du blond lancer des éclairs, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en courant de la chambre de son ami. Décidément, se moquer d'un serpentard (surtout celui-ci) n'était pas une bonne idée - enfin si on tenait à sa vie.**

Voilà, pour info et maintenant place à la suite de l'histoire ;)

Chap 12

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée Tom Jedusor, alias Voldermort, fit appeler une autre personne. Le fils Malfoy ne l'avait pas entièrement convaincu. Certes, il avait bien répondu à ses questions, mais son amitié avec Potter et son occlumentie était problématique. Car si l'occlumentie pouvait être une bonne arme, et qu'il appréciait que ses serviteurs en soit capable, il n'appréciait en revanche pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Et concernant sa pseudo amitié avec Potter, il avait certains doutes. Alors même si ce gringalet ne l'effrayait pas pour deux sous et qu'il y avait 99% de chance qu'il devienne un parfait larbin, Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le 1% restant devenir une quelconque complication.

Un individu masquer et recouvert d'une cape noire entra dans la pièce par une entrée latérale. Il s'avança rapidement le buste penché en avant de s'agenouiller devant le Lord.

\- Maître. Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

\- Oui, j'aurais un travail pour toi. Vois-tu, je viens de terminer une entrevue avec ton cher camarade Draco Malfoy. Il semble prometteur, mais je ne lui fais pas complètement confiance.

L'individu hocha la tête doucement, approuvant les paroles de son seigneur.

\- C'est pourquoi tu vas le surveiller. Principalement à propos de son amitié avec Potter, mais aussi sur sa mission. Tu n'as pas à savoir en quoi elle consiste, mais je veux que tu me fasse part de toute action inhabituel de son côté. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Maître. Il sera fait selon vos dires.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer.

L'individu s'en retourna donc, curieux à propos de la mission et se préparant à espionner le prince de sa maison.

000

Draco, lui, était remonté rapidement dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il se mit à trembler de la tête au pieds. Le soulagement d'être toujours en vie se mêlait aux différentes émotions qu'il avait du brider pendant la rencontre. La crainte qu'Il découvre la vérité, l'horreur et la répulsion vis à vis de cet être immonde, et la peur. Une incroyable et intense peur. Celle de mourir. Celle d'entraîner ses parents avec lui. Et enfin celle d'abandonner Harry, de ne plus être là pour l'aider, le sauver. Il avait pensé à toute ses choses qu'il aurait voulue faire avant de mourir, à toutes ces choses qu'il regrettera, à toutes ces choses aux quelles il n'avait pas assez prêté attention. C'est peut être bête, mais ne plus revoir le ciel, la lumière du soleil, sentir la pluie, le vent, toutes ces petites choses qu'on prend pour acquise, et qu'on ne penserait jamais voir disparaître, se rendre compte qu'un "Homme" pouvait nous les arracher d'un simple sort était effrayant. Mais il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Tout c'était bien passé, il pouvait se détendre un peu et penser à autre chose.

Draco s'effondra dans son lit et laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Dans moins de deux semaines il reverrait Harry. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui envoyer de courrier. D'une part, Harry lui avait bien dit que la gazette du sorcier et en particulier Skeeter, cafard de son état qui n'hésiterait pas à créer des rumeurs, allaient être sur leur dos depuis l'annonce de leur amitié (fichus journalistes !) et d'autre part, ce n'était pas prudent, son courrier était probablement surveillé par le sbires de Face de Serpent (fichu FdS !). Du coup, il n'avait personne à qui parler de sa mission. Car bien entendu il comptait en parler à Harry. Mais il ne pouvait en faire de même avec ses parents. Le lord serait capable de les torturer au moindre doute, autant ne pas lui donner une occasion.

Son entretient n'avait duré que très peu de temps, il devait être à peine onze heure. Il avait donc un peu de temps avant de descendre pour le repas de midi. Il avait besoin de décompresser et décida donc d'aller voler un peu. Il aimait la sensation de liberté que cela procurait. Cette impression de détachement. Son esprit se vidait, son cœur s'apaisait. Il se changea donc, enfilant une tenue plus adapter à l'activité, puis saisi son balais et ouvrit la porte donnant sur son balcon. Il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau, respira un bon coup, puis enjamba son balais et après une impulsion des pieds, pris son envol.

Il s'était éloigné du manoir, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber sur un mangemort, et avait survolé les immenses et magnifiques jardins de sa propriété. Mais le temps était passé vite et il était déjà de retour. Il pris une douche rapide et s'habilla correctement avant de s'élancer vers la salle à manger familiale. Elle était bien plus petite que celle pour les réceptions, mais restait d'une taille conséquente.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ses parents étaient déjà attablés, mais le repas pas encore servit. Il salua poliment ses parents avant de s'asseoir à gauche de son père, en face de sa mère. Cette dernière le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Son fils paraissait être ressortit de son entretient avec le Lord sans blessure, mais elle savait aussi que certaines, psychologiques, n'étaient pas visible au premier abord. Alors elle essayait de lire en lui, recherchant une quelconque meurtrissure. Lucius, lui, se retenait de montrer cette même inquiétude, mais il analysait tout de même son fils. Pour ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout c'était bien passé. Enfin autant que possible.

Finalement, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de questionner Draco :

\- Draco, ta réunion s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

\- Oui, mère, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Notre seigneur m'a semblé satisfait et il était ravi de mon "amitié" avec Potter. Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire quant à ma mission. Le lord me l'a interdit.

\- Nous ne te demanderons donc rien à ce sujet, acquiesça Lucius. Dans tout les cas, je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu fais honneur à ta famille.

Cette conversation, pour les murs qui avaient des oreilles, ressemblait, somme toute, à une conversation qu'aurait une famille partisane du Lord noir. Mais en réalité, ses membres y comprenaient les sous-entendus. Lucius, disait à son fils qu'il était fier de lui, car il avait fait ses propres choix, car il se montrait fort, subtil, rusé, car il était un Malfoy, un vrai. En effet, Lucius avait longtemps repensé à ce que son héritier lui avait dit. "Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître". Il l'avait oublié. En recherchant la puissance il s'était perdu sur la voie des Malfoy. Certes la puissance et le pouvoir étaient un but que les Malfoys recherchaient, mais jamais ses ancêtres auraient acceptés de se soumettre, pas même pour assouvir cette soif de pouvoir. Il avait été un piètre Malfoy. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de se reprendre, de faire honneur à son nom. C'est pourquoi il allait soutenir de mieux possible son fils, celui qui lui avait rappelé cette vérité. Celui qui lui avait rappelé pourquoi ses ancêtres s'étaient battus. Celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie, car après tout il était son seul et unique fils.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée des plats, apportés par les elfes de maisons. Et c'est en silence qu'ils commencèrent leur repas. Silence qui ne dura guère longtemps.

\- Père, savez vous si notre Lord compte rester au manoir pendant toute le vacances ? Y restera-t-il d'ailleurs après ?

Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il savait que ses questions pouvaient porter préjudice sur sa soit-disant vassalité, mais il devait savoir. Savoir si il allait passer deux semaines avec un monstre rodant dans les ombres. Savoir s'il devait faire constamment attention à ses arrières, garder son esprit fermer, s'attendre à croiser des mangemorts ou pire dans les couloirs de SA maison. Alors il avait posé ses questions.

\- C'est une très bonne question Draco, je vois que tu t'intéresse déjà à ton seigneur, c'est bien.

Son père avait vraiment le tact pour sauver les apparences, heureusement pour eux, pensa avec soulagement Draco.

\- Pour te répondre, Il ne restera pas pendant toute les vacances. Il doit repartir ce soir et ne reviendra que le dernier jour. Mais cette fois, Il s'installera pour de bon au manoir et emmènera avec lui une bonne partie des ses mangemorts, enfin les plus importants.

Draco était soulagé, mais il restait anxieux. Face de serpent allait s'accaparer leur manoir et ses parents allaient être constamment en danger.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit nous seront donc en famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année, s'exclama Narcissa, coupant cours aux pensées moroses de son fils.

Ils finirent le repas en discutant de tout et de rien, des décorations de noël, des cadeaux, des paysages enneigés, bref de n'importe quel sujet plus léger que la réalité.

000

Ça faisait quatre jours que Draco était partit. Quatre jours qu'Harry se rongeait les sangs. Enfin pas tout à fait. Le premier jour s'était plus ou moins bien passé. Harry avait prit le temps de parler avec Hermione et Ron. Il était heureux de la compréhension de ses meilleurs amis. Il faut dire que le choc à propos de la véritable Ginny avait laisser Ron léthargique. Il se demandait encore quelle nouvelle était la pire : sa sœur en totale débauchée ou son meilleur ami qui faisait copain copain avec son (ancien) pire ennemi (mis à par Voldy). Du coup, il n'était pas si horrifié de la relation entre les deux garçon. Hermione, elle, trouvait que notre amitié était un symbole de maturité et qu'elle réconcilierait peut être les deux maisons ennemis : serpentard et griffondor.

Cela avait permis à Harry de se sortir Draco de sa tête, mais à la fin de la journée, les pensées d'Harry étaient toutes dirigées vers le serpentard. Et depuis, il ne les quittait pas. Harry avait commencé à déprimer un peu, Draco lui manquait. Leurs conversations, leurs piques pleines d'humour, ses yeux aux reflets métalliques , ses cheveux si doux, son rire si chaud, tout cela lui manquait atrocement. Et en plus de lui manquer, la situation du serpentard l'angoissait.

Hermione avait bien tenté de savoir pourquoi il semblait ailleurs, pourquoi il se postait à la fenêtre de leur salle commune les yeux dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qui le stressait, le tracassait, le faisait déprimer alors que Noël arrivait. Mais Harry ne voulait pas dévoiler ce qui se déroulait chez les Malfoys. Déjà, il ne voulait pas affoler ses amis, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Draco. Alors il essayait de garder la tête haute, de faire bonne figure, de discuter avec ses amis, de profiter des vacances, de Poudlard à noël, de cette ambiance qu'il avait toujours aimé. Mais qui aujourd'hui ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier un serpentard blond.

Ils avaient convenu avec Draco qu'ils ne devraient pas s'envoyer de lettres. Et Harry avait beau savoir que c'était dangereux, surtout pour le blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer chaque jour d'en recevoir et il devait se retenir d'en envoyer. Le plus dur était de ne pas savoir si Draco allait bien. Pourtant, en ce soir de réveillon, il était en train de préparé un paquet pour le blond. En effet, mardi, il était sortit à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis pour acheter les derniers cadeaux. Il avait alors trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Draco. L'objet en question l'avait absolument subjugué, et il était sur que Draco l'apprécierait. C'est pourquoi il avait finalement décidé de lui envoyer tout de même un cadeau. Mais pour ne pas prendre trop de risque, il allait l'envoyer anonymement. De toute manière, il pariait que Draco devinerait que ça venait de lui.

Harry finit d'envelopper le présent dans un beau papier cadeau vert et argent, puis descendit à la volière. Il ne pouvait évidement pas utiliser Hedwige qui serait trop reconnaissable. Il utiliserait donc un oiseau de l'école. Une fois le paquet partit en direction du manoir Malfoy, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où allait se dérouler dans peu de temps le repas du réveillon. Il comptait profiter au maximum de cette soirée car il savait que dès le lendemain, Draco serait de nouveau sa priorité. C'est fou comme il n'arrivait plus à se passer de son petit dragon. Alors juste pour cette nuit, il ferait de son mieux pour faire la fête avec ses amis, pour se détendre et se laisser porter par la magie de noël.

000

Les quatres derniers jours de Draco avaient été agréables. Sans la présence du Lord, il avait pu se rapprocher de ses parents. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient que peu de leur trahison, et jamais sans sort d'isolement, mais ils parlaient d'autres sujets : de la politique, de l'économie, des études à Poudlard, de celles que Draco voudraient faire après, des nouvelles qui paraissaient au journal,... Bref Draco retrouvait une vrai famille, aimante, et dont les membres se parlaient au lieu de se saluer vaguement pour toute parole. Et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Mais, il y avait un bémol. Harry. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Trop surement. Enfin trop pour un simple ami. Draco en avait parler avec sa mère, il avait longuement hésité, mais il voulait savoir, pouvoir mettre un nom sur ses sentiments. Et maintenant il le savait.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Mère, j'aimerais vous parler._

 _\- Je t'écoute Draco, qui a-t-il ?_

 _\- C'est assez personnel..._

 _Lucius qui était présent dans le salon demanda :_

 _\- Dois-je sortir ?_

 _\- Je préférerais..._

 _Draco s'en voulait, il savait que son père serait blessé, mais il savait que sa mère était la mieux placée pour l'aider. Il regarda son père sortir en silence, il irait lui parler plus tard. Puis il se retourna vers sa mère et lança un sortilège de bulle de silence autour d'eux. Enfin, il fit le tris dans ses pensées et commença la discussion :_

 _\- Voilà, mère, c'est à propos d'Harry._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il ?! Il a des problèmes ?!_

 _\- Non, non ! Enfin pas à ma connaissance... C'est moi qui ait un problème à vrai dire..._

 _\- Comment ça ? Et quel rapport avec Harry, demanda Narcissa qui ne comprenait pas tout._

 _\- Et bien, comment dire... c'est mes émotions ? enfin ce que je ressens envers Harry... En fait j'aimerais votre aide car je suis perdu._

 _Narcissa sourit tendrement devant la mine embarrassée de son fils. Elle se doutait depuis un bout de temps que son fils avait des sentiments forts pour le survivant. Elle imaginait d'ailleurs de quelle sorte. Mais elle voulait que son fils le comprenne par lui même, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet. C'était chose faite._

 _\- D'accord, et que ressens tu envers Harry ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je l'apprécie beaucoup, il est drôle et intelligent. J'adore parler avec lui, on a beaucoup de passions communes, mais j'aime aussi découvrir des choses grâce à lui ou lui en faire découvrir. Et... j'aime le toucher... enfin, le prendre dans mes bras, caresser ses cheveux, prendre sa main..._

 _Draco avait rougit au fur et à mesure. Il n'osait relever ses yeux de peur de trouver du dégoût dans ceux de sa mère. Pourtant un rire cristallin le fit redresser la tête._

 _\- Oh, mon fils a bien grandit, sourit Narcissa. Mais je pense que tu sais déjà la réponse Draco, tu as juste peur de l'admettre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie, mais je peux te dire que je te soutiendrais, et ton père aussi - ou je le forcerais ! Alors Draco, peux-tu me dire quels sont tes sentiments ?_

 _Draco, qui avait été ému par les paroles de sa mère, s'empourpra de nouveau. Et c'est en gardant les yeux fixés au sol qu'il murmura :_

 _\- Je crois que c'est de l'amour. Je crois que je l'aime._

 _Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment fier et heureuse pour lui. Elle savait à quel point aimer et être aimé était merveilleux. Elle lui chuchota en caressant ses cheveux :_

 _\- Tu verras Draco, l'amour c'est magnifique. Et ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, au contraire, ce sera ta force, ta raison de te surpasser. N'aie jamais honte d'aimer Draco, jamais !_

 _Fin flashback_

Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Draco s'avoue enfin ses sentiments !

Chapitre un peu plus court, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter là et finir par cette phrase : "Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Harry Potter" ! ;)

Oh, et pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je publie une autre fiction drarry : la fausse déclaration. Si jamais ça vous tente, vous êtes les bienvenus !

à la semaine prochaine =)


	13. Chapter 13

Salut =)

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

chap 13

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Harry Potter._

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Et maintenant, en ce merveilleux jour de Noël, notre blond préféré se réveillait avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Il avait encore rêvé d'Harry. Pas sexuellement parlant, non ce n'était pas un rêve érotique. Oh, il mentirait en disant qu'il n'en avait jamais fait, mais celui-ci était différent. Dans ce dernier, Harry et lui étaient assis sous un arbre du parc de Poudlard. Harry était entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Leurs mains étaient liées. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais l'atmosphère était apaisante. Au loin, des élèves s'amusaient près du lac, mais aucun bruit ne leur parvenait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde à eux. Et ils s'y sentaient bien, incroyablement bien. Ils étaient à leur place, là, l'un contre l'autre. Le rêve n'avait rien montré de plus. Pas de baiser, pas même un geste, une caresse et pourtant le bien être qui découlait de cette scène rendait Draco extrêmement heureux. Il planait sur un nuage. Et même si cela sonnait affreusement Poufsouffle, il n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde.

Une fois sortit de sa torpeur amoureuse et sentimentale, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se doucha en prenant tout son temps, appréciant l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles. Il se remémora son rêve, encore et encore, affichant un sourire niais. Enfin, il se décida, en voyant sa peau se friper, à sortir de la douche. Il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir moelleux et chaud à souhait et pris une petite serviette pour ses cheveux. Il entra dans son dressing et choisis sa tenue. Il fallait qu'elle soit agréable mais correcte pour ce jour de fête. Il opta pour un pantalon en lin gris clair, une chemise chaude en flanelle dans les teintes bleutées et des chaussures type oxford noire. Après avoir fini de se préparé il descendit jusqu'au salon familiale où un magnifique sapin de noël et quelques cadeaux l'attendaient.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes du salon, son père et sa mère l'attendaient déjà, installés dans un confortable canapé. Ils étaient accolés, le bras de son père entourant les épaules fines et délicates de sa mère. Cette dernière le salua d'un grand et magnifique sourire mais ne se leva pas, refusant de s'éloigner des bras aimant de son époux. Celui-ci, sourit plus discrètement à son fils et lui dit :

\- Bonjour Draco. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui père, et vous ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit son père en jetant un coup d'œil brûlant à sa femme.

Oh Merlin ! Draco ne voulait rien savoir de la vie de couple de ses parents, enfin pas cette partie de leur vie commune...

\- Euh... tant mieux pour vous... Et sinon, vous m'avez attendu pour l'ouverture des cadeaux ?

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry, lui, se réveilla en sursaut. En effet, un roux qui répondait au doux nom de Ron et qui allait surement devenir son ex-meilleur ami s'il ne le laissait pas dormir en paix, venait de lui sauter dessus tout en criant diverses paroles qui passaient loin au dessus du cerveau ensommeillé d'Harry. Finalement, après de longues minutes de tortures auditives, quelques mots franchir la brume pour parvenir à Harry, lui faisant ouvrir un œil. Les mots cadeaux, sapin et noël, tournèrent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne réagisse et se lève d'un bond. Il sortit précipitamment de son lit, se prit les pieds dans ses draps et failli s'étaler, mais un reflex le sauva de justesse. Après s'être débarrassé du drap criminel, Harry se hâta de descendre jusqu'à la salle commune où Ron, qui était redescendu une fois son ami réveillé, et Hermione l'attendaient en compagnie d'autres Griffondors.

Plusieurs piles de cadeaux étaient posées sous le sapin. Harry chercha sa pile. Elle n'était pas bien grosse si on omettait la quantité impressionnante de lettres qui l'accompagnait. Mais Harry savait que la majorité serait des lettres d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices, de filles plus ou moins âgées qui était appâtées par sa réputation et son titre de survivant. Au grand dam d'Harry le nombre ne diminuait pas malgré son manque flagrant de réponse et d'intérêt et comme chaque année il les confirait à ses amis qui prendraient plaisir à les lire et les commenter.

Il classa donc son courrier, gardant les lettres importantes et mettant de côté les autres. Puis il prit un premier paquet et commença à déchirer le papier. Du coin de l'œil il regardait ses amis ouvrir les leurs avec engouement. Il reçu de la part de Lupin un livre sur les animagus, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui-ci était écrit par les maraudeurs, il était leur journal de bord et décrivait leur progression et les différents stades pour parvenir à sa forme animagus. C'était un cadeaux formidable et Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il faudrait qu'il remercie chaleureusement Lupin. Le cadeaux était accompagné par une note et un plus petit paquet. Il déplia la missive.

 _Cher_ _Harry,_

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _Je sais qu'il sera dur sans ton parrain, mais j'espère que tu en profiteras tout de même._

 _Je te joins un cadeau de Sirius, il voulait te l'offrir et l'avait fait faire dans ce but, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _Ton parrain t'aimais Harry et te considérais comme sa famille, ne l'oublie jamais._

 _Et moi aussi je t'aime, je ne le remplacerais pas, mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._

 _Encore joyeux Noël Harry,_

 _Remus Lupin._

Harry essuya une larme et sourit doucement. Il avait fait son deuil. En grande partie grâce à Draco qui lui avait changé les idées. Et avec leur nouvelle amitié, il avait pu se remettre de la mort de son parrain. Mais les mots de Lupin l'avait ému. Il savait que ce dernier ne remplacerais pas Sirius, mais il le considérait déjà comme un oncle, un vrai, pas comme Vernon. Se rappelant le présent supplémentaire, il le pris délicatement et l'ouvrit. C'était un écrin noir, très simple, sans aucune fioriture si ce n'est le nom "Black" gravé en argent sur le dessus. Il se décida à l'ouvrir. Dedans se trouvait une réplique parfaite de la chevalière que Sirius portait, la chevalière des Black. Secoué, Harry la prit précieusement avant de la glisser à son annulaire droit. C'était un très beau cadeau. Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant d'ouvrit le paquet suivant.

Harry avait déjà ouvert la majorité de ses cadeaux, il n'en restait à vrai dire qu'un seul. Il avait reçu d'Hermione un livre sur les anciennes familles sang-pur (elle avait retenu son intérêt pour le sujet), ainsi qu'une paire de gant molletonnée noire. Ron lui avait offert un set d'entretient pour balais et un poster de son équipe préférée les "Wigtown Wanderers". Il y avait aussi eu une boîte de farce et attrape de la part des jumeaux, le traditionnel pull de Molly qui étrangement était noir et vert émeraude (d'habitude elle utilisait des couleurs plus flashies), Ginny ne lui avait rien offert et semblait toujours le boudé, il s'en réjouissait, redoutant le retour de la sangsue... Enfin ses camarades de dortoir lui avaient offert des sucreries en tout genre.

Il reporta son regard sur le dernier paquet. Il était aux couleurs des serpentards et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait gardé pour la fin. Il se doutait de l'expéditeur et il espérait avoir raison. Car cela voudrait dire que Draco avait pensé à lui. Il le prit doucement redoutant qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion. Puis l'ouvrit le plus délicatement possible, voulant conserver le beau papier. De nouveau se fut un écrin, mais il était plus long que celui de Sirius. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il fut stupéfié devant la beauté du présent. C'était une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait deux plumes ciselées, l'une était en argent tandis que l'autre était émeraude. Le pendentif était magnifique. Un petit mot accompagnait le tout.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !_

 _Je me doute que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais tout vas bien._

 _Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner plus de détails dans cette lettre._

 _Mais j'ai hâte de te revoir et alors je te raconterais tout._

 _J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je le trouve fait pour toi._

 _Quand tu vole sur ton balais, tu semble libre comme l'air et si heureux._

 _Mais c'est normal, après tout tu es un ange. Mon ange._

 _A bientôt,_

 _D. L. Malfoy_

Harry avait rougit pendant la lecture. Il n'était pas un ange... "Mon ange"...ça sonnait bien. Mais il divaguait. Le plus important était que Draco allait bien. Son entrevue avec Face de Serpent s'était donc bien passée, c'était le principal. Il était pressé de le revoir lui aussi. Encore presque dix jours...

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Draco allait ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Il était légèrement (ok, beaucoup) déçu, Harry ne lui avait rien envoyé. Il pris le paquet vert et argent et soupira : encore un serpentard qui voulait entrer dans ses bonnes grâces... Il déchira le papier et découvrit une lettre et un écrin qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il avait envoyé à Harry. Il déplia le parchemin.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manque atrocement._

 _Oui je sais ça fait Poufsouffle... mais je n'y peux rien._

 _Je m'inquiète tout le temps, si jamais FdS te touche à un seul de tes cheveux je le ... enfin bref... sois sain et sauf._

 _Mon cadeau est peut être banal, mais je trouve qu'il est parfait pour toi._

 _J'espère ne pas me tromper._

 _Je t'attends,_

 _H. J. Potter_

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il était tellement heureux. Il se jeta sur l'écrin sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Un magnifique dragon avec des yeux en topaze argenté qui tenait un petit émeraude entre ses griffes s'exposa à sa vue. Draco fut bouleversé à cette vue. Pour lui, ce dragon le représentait et l'émeraude était Harry. Il souhaita qu'Harry ait pensé la même chose. Il essaya d'enfiler son pendentif, mais n'y arriva pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter et le fermoir n'était pas pratique à mettre tout seul. Sa mère voyant son problème s'était levée.

\- Laisse Draco, je vais t'aider.

Draco lui sourit et lui tendit le pendentif. Elle le prit précautionneusement et lui mit autour du cou. Elle invoqua ensuite un miroir et le plaça en face de son fils pour qu'il puisse admirer son cadeau. Il lui allait parfaitement et Draco était d'ores et déjà décidé à le conserver précieusement et a ne pas s'en séparer.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement mais en même temps trop lentement au goût de Draco. Il avait profité de ses parents comme jamais auparavant. En effet, Lucius et Narcissa avaient changé de comportement avec leur fils. Si Narcissa avait toujours montré son amour envers son fils, elle pouvait désormais le faire sans se cacher et redouter le courroux de son mari. Ce dernier avait laissé tomber son éducation stricte et se montrait bien plus affectueux avec sa famille. Oui ces vacances avaient été merveilleuse excepté la présence de Voldemort les deux premiers jours et l'absence d'Harry. Mais on était samedi ce qui voulait dire que le Lord revenait demain et que lui même repartait pour Poudlard. Il était content de repartir et de pouvoir enfin retrouver Harry, mais il se sentait mal de laisser ses parents avec un psychopathe. Il avait vraiment peur pour eux.

Allongé sur son lit, Draco se mit à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses parents sans protection, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Son père ne pouvait absolument pas quitter le Lord, mais peut être que sa mère pourrait se mettre à l'abri. Les Malfoys avaient tellement de domaines et de villas dans le monde qu'elle pourrait s'y cacher. Il faudrait en parler avec ses parents, mais pas seulement, il aurait besoin d'aide. Draco médita sur le sujet encore un bon moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Draco pris la décision de ne pas tout de suite parler de son idée à ses parents. Il attendrait d'avoir l'aide nécessaire à sa réalisation. Il passa la matinée avec ses parents, profitant des derniers moments avant que le Lord arrive. Il n'apparu qu'en début d'après midi, alors même que Draco tirait sa malle pour son retour à Poudlard. Il était dans le vestibule lorsqu'Il pénétra dans la demeure.

\- Alors mon petit Draco, tu repars déjà à Poudlard ?

Draco frissonna au son de cette voix. Il baissa la tête tout en fermant son esprit.

\- En effet, mon seigneur.

\- Je compte sur toi pour ta mission.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

\- Tu as intérêt, ton père en a déjà assez fait au ministère l'année dernière !

\- Oui maître.

Voldemort passa devant lui et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle salle du trône. Ses parents le rejoignirent et lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage, avec tout de même plus de retenue car les mangemorts arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Normalement, ils l'auraient accompagné à la gare, mais avec le Lord dans leur manoir cela était impossible, ce fut donc un elfe de maison du nom de Taffy qui le transplana à la gare et repartit directement après avoir souhaité un bon séjour à Poudlard à son maître.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry s'était réveillé très tôt, trop tôt aux dires de ses amis qui durent supporter son tempérament fluctuant toute la journée. En effet, Harry était surexcité en raison du retour de Draco, mais en même temps il angoissait. Est-ce que Draco allait bien, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis Noël, est-ce que son cadeau lui avait plu ? Oui Harry se posait des questions bêtes mais il n'y pouvait rien, et cela commençait vraiment à énerver ses amis qui le rassuraient depuis sept heures de matin. SEPT HEURES ! Mais enfin, il était dix-huit heures et dans une demi-heure, le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare à Pré-au-lard. Harry aurait souhaité aller y accueillir Draco, mais malheureusement pour lui (et au grand soulagement de ses amis) c'était impossible. Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de sortir du château en dehors des sorties prévues.

C'est pourquoi Harry attendait, faisant les cents pas, dans le grand hall. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, dix-huit heures quarante, mais bon sang, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver ? Cinq minute plus tard, alors qu'il allait encore râler dans sa barbe, les portes s'ouvrirent. Rapidement, une foule d'élèves s'y glissa, Harry recherchait dans la masse une tête blonde. Il l'aperçu rapidement et se précipita vers Draco. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait il lui sauta autour du cou. Draco le réceptionna du mieux qu'il pu, relâchant le sort sur sa malle qui retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

\- DRACO ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Harry... Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondit Draco en resserrant ses bras autour du griffondor.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Les élèves les regardaient étrangement, avoir connaissance de leur amitié ne les empêchaient pas de trouver surprenant de voir les deux princes (anciennement) ennemi s'enlacer. Mais ces regards ne les dérangeaient absolument pas puisqu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Finalement Blaise se rapprocha de son ami et le tira de sa contemplation :

\- Draco, on devrait aller déposer nos malles, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer. Il reporta son attention sur Harry et lui souffla :

\- Je dois y aller mais on se revoie tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre d'accord ?

\- Ok, à plus tard, alors...

Draco suivi son ami dans les cachots, mais la tête dans les nuages. Il se questionnait, devait-il avoué son amour à Harry ? Ce dernier semblait vraiment l'apprécier, mais était-ce de l'amour ou juste de l'amitié... Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa relation avec le brun. Il ne dirait donc rien pour l'instant, pas avant de savoir les sentiments du griffon à son égard.

Harry lui ne remonta pas dans sa salle commune, il alla directement dans la grande salle, ses amis l'y attendaient. En fait, ils avaient suivi Harry en bas, mais ne le supportant plus, ils l'avaient laissé dans le hall et s'étaient réfugiés ici. Lorsqu'il s'assit avec un grand sourire, ses amis soupirèrent de soulagement, apparemment ses retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées.

\- Malfoy vas bien, demanda tout de même Hermione.

\- Oui, enfin je crois, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, mais je vais le voir ce soir. D'ailleurs je rentrerais sans doute tard, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

\- Ok, pas de soucis mon pote, lui répondit Ron.

Sur ce, les élèves entrèrent pour le dîner. Une fois tout le monde installé Dumbledore fit un petit discours et leur souhaita une bonne année, puis les plats apparurent sur les tables et Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, affirmant que s'occuper d'Harry lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Plus tard, Harry redescendit de son dortoir, il portait un jean noir qui lui allait parfaitement et une chemise verte bouteille qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. En effet, il avait suivi le conseil de Draco et s'était refait une garde robe. Nouveaux habits qu'il avait décidé de porter seulement en dehors des cours, après tout sous la robe sorcière ils n'étaient pas visibles et il n'y était pas encore habitué. Il passa par la salle commune où Hermione et Ron lui firent un signe d'encouragement, ils savaient qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise malgré qu'il soit magnifique comme ça. Puis il sortit et descendit en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier en tant que préfet en chef avait une chambre personnelle avec une porte donnant directement sur le couloir et une autre sur la salle commune des serpentards. Une fois arrivé, Harry repris son souffle et toqua trois fois à la porte.

Il attendit un instant puis la porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

Voilà voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

à la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous !

Un léger retard, désolée...

Merci encore pour les reviews, follows, favoris, ça fait toujours autant plaisir =)

RAR : Guest : Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir. Tant mieux si ma fic te fait rire et sourire, c'est bien le but =) J'aime prendre le temps avec ses deux là, car même si je trouve qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, je te rejoint et je trouve étrange un rapprochement trop rapide...Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne chance à toi pour ton stage !  
Pour le résumé, et bien j'avais que le premier chapitre d'écrit, un vague idée de ce serait le deuxième, donc... En fait, j'écrit au fur et à mesure, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance...  
J'aime bien mon résumé, mais si l'un(e) d'entre vous à une idée de résumé, je suis tout ouïe.

Bonne lecture !

Chap 14

* * *

 _Il attendit un instant puis la porte s'ouvrit..._

 _/*-/*-/*-/*-_

Draco eut un choc. Il s'attendait à trouver Harry derrière sa porte. Harry, vous savez, le mec qui s'habille comme un épouvantail et qui malgré cela est super mignon, le mec qu'il aimait et qu'il s'était résolu à ne pas brusquer. Ce mec là. Et bien c'était pas lui. Enfin si, mais par Salazard ! Où étaient passées ses frusques ? Et comment avait-il pu cacher un corps pareil ? Il avait dit mignon, il se corrigeait, Harry n'était pas seulement mignon (car il l'est quand même) mais aussi un sacré canon. Certes il était plus petit que lui, mais il avait un corps bien proportionné, un ventre plat où devait se trouver de beaux abdos, des jambes juste ce qu'il faut de musclées, idem pour ses bras, et un fessier... je ne vous en parle pas. Draco dut se retenir de lui sauter directement dessus.

Il se reprit et fit entrer un Harry interrogateur - _Pourquoi Draco l'avait regardé comme ça ? Ces vêtements ne lui plaisait pas ?_ -, puis Draco lui fit signe de s'installer dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à une petite cheminée où ronronnait un doux feu. Draco s'assit dans l'autre et pris quelques secondes pour détailler une nouvelle fois le griffondor à la lumière. Il n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot et appréciait ce silence paisible, mais il voyait que ce dernier rendait Harry mal à l'aise en plus de son regard insistant. Et puis Harry attendait sûrement qu'il prenne la parole, après tout il devait lui raconter sa rencontre avec le Lord noir. Il détourna donc les yeux vers les flammes et voulant détendre l'atmosphère déclara taquin :

\- D'abord, Harry, je dois te dire que je suis ravis que tu es suivi mon conseil... Ses habits te vont à merveille !

Il s'était retourné vers Harry pour la dernière partie et lui avait fait clin d'œil. Harry avait rougit légèrement, très content du compliment, mais surtout rassuré que cela plaise à Draco.

\- M-Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

\- De rien, ce n'est que la vérité, sourit le blond. Mais maintenant passons aux choses plus sérieuse, il avait repris un visage plus sombre.

Harry hocha la tête, et se pencha un peu en avant pour ne rien rater.

\- Alors voilà, mon entrevue s'est déroulé le lendemain de mon arrivé, Face de Serpent (Draco et Harry sourirent au surnom) était dans le grand salon du manoir. Il se l'ai approprié comme salle de réunion. Il m'a premièrement dit qu'il était déçu du retardement de mon entrée chez les mangemorts, puis il m'a confié la mission.

Draco frémit uniquement en repensant au sujet de la mission.

\- Il m'a d'ailleurs interdit d'en parler à quiconque..., mais, reprit-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, je vais bien évidement te la dire. Par contre je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents, je ne veux pas les mettre encore plus en danger.

Harry comprenait parfaitement, il aurait fait de même à sa place.

\- Donc voilà : Il veut que je tue Dumbledore.

Draco avait lâcher la phrase d'un coup, redoutant un peu la réaction du brun, il savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à leur directeur.

Mais Harry, lui, s'inquiétait plus pour le serpentard. Voldemort allait surement le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il accomplisse sa mission. Il posa donc une question au blond.

\- Mais ne va-t-Il pas observer tout tes faits et gestes ?

\- Eh bien, Il m'a demandé des comptes-rendus, mais j'imagine que ce ne sera pas tout...

\- Oui, tu devrais faire attention aux serpentards qui le soutiennent, tu sais sûrement de quels côtés ils penchent, non ?

\- En effet, pour la plupart. Enfin de toute façon seuls les sixièmes et septièmes sont concernés, Il trouve les autres trop jeunes et trop enfantins... Du coup, il n'en reste pas tellement. J'ai confiance en Blaise et je pense qu'on peut retirer Pansy, Théo, Goyle et Crabbe de la liste, ils sont trop proches de moi et ils essaieraient de m'aider plutôt que de me surveiller.

Draco resta un moment pensif, se faisant une liste mentale des personnes sujettes à l'espionner.

\- Je pense que ce sera un septième année, ce sont les seuls avec des liens chez les mangemorts. Donc Flint, Higgs, Montague, Pucey, ou les jumelles Carrow. Je pense que ce sont les plus probables.

\- D'accord et pour... euh... nous, enfin... notre amitié ?

\- Oh, Il était au courant, tu t'en doute, mais j'ai réussit à lui faire croire que je voulais me servir de toi, ce qui est bien évidement faux, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?!

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je te fais entièrement confiance Draco.

\- Tant mieux, soupira le blond rassuré. Du coup, pas de problème on peut toujours se voir, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Parfait, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire tout aussi étincelant.

Le climat de la pièce avait changé, il était moins tendu. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore finit leur discussion, enfin surtout Draco qui avait beaucoup réfléchit durant les vacances. Il repris donc la parole.

\- Harry, puisque je dois donner le change pour ne pas me trahir et que bien évidement je n'ai aucune intention d'attenter à la vie de notre papy-citron, j'avais pensé à un plan... enfin à son ébauche.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ok, alors, j'avais pensé à mettre en place de fausses tentatives de meurtre. Dumbledore en sera avertit et pourra même nous y aider, ainsi personne ne risquera d'être blessé par inadvertance. En faite ça ressemblera plutôt à des farces pour nous...

\- Tu veux bien en parler à Dumby ?

\- Oui, de toute manière je dois lui demander autre chose donc...

\- Quoi donc, demanda Harry curieux.

\- Une protection pour mes parents. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour eux, si jamais le Lord apprends qu'ils l'ont trahis...

Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour aller prendre son ami dans ses bras.

\- On fera tout notre possible pour les protéger, je te le promet, luis chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, Harry rassurant et réconfortant Draco par sa présence silencieuse.

Puis ils se séparèrent à regret, ils étaient bien dans les bras de l'autre, pour se raconter leurs vacances, sujet plus joyeux. Draco lui parla du rapprochement avec ses parents et le remercia pour le cadeau magnifique qu'il portait d'ailleurs sur lui. Harry, lui parla du cadeau de son parrain et lui montra la chevalière, il lui demanda aussi si il était intéressé pour devenir animagus, il comptait sur le livre des maraudeurs pour les y aider et enfin il le remercia aussi pour son présent qu'il portait lui aussi. La soirée ce finit dans une ambiance très agréable mais il se faisait tard et c'est à reculons qu'Harry dut repartir dans son dortoir.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Le lendemain, les cours semblèrent défiler au ralenti autant pour Draco que pour Harry. Ils n'avaient malheureusement aucun cours en commun ce jour-là. Harry qui était en histoire de la magie -cours au combien passionnant- n'arrêtait pas de repenser à tout ce que le blond lui avait raconté la veille. Il avait l'impression de s'être encore rapproché de Draco. Il avait vu à quel point le serpentard lui faisait confiance, et il s'en sentait privilégié et chanceux. Il avait aussi vu que Draco tenait à lui et qu'il avait peur d'un abandon de sa part, chose qu'Harry ne ferait jamais. D'une part, ce n'était pas son genre, et d'autre part, lui aussi tenait à Draco. Il voulait le soutenir du mieux possible, être présent à ses côtés, et surtout le protéger. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Draco. Il faisait partie de sa vie, il était lié à lui et ça avant même leur amitié, mais celle si avait tellement renforcé leur relation qu'il la mettait au même niveau que ses meilleurs amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Alors, non, il n'abandonnerait jamais Draco, il ne le laisserait jamais seul.

Harry continua ses réflexions tout en tripotant le pendentif que lui avait offert Draco. Il repensa au regard du blond la veille et se sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter vers ses joues, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Mais il dut se l'avouer, cela lui avait fait plaisir, il s'était sentit désirable et le compliment n'avait fait que renforcer ce fait, surtout venant de Draco qui était un jeune homme magnifique. Depuis les vacances Harry se questionnait sur ses sentiments vis à vis du blond. La solitude qu'il avait ressentit sans Draco, avait été bien plus forte qu'avec Hermione ou Ron, et pourtant comme il se l'était dit précédemment il mettait sa relation avec le blond au même niveau que celle de ses meilleurs amis... Était-elle différente ? Plus forte ? Quel était ce besoin qu'il ressentait de voir tout le temps le blond ? Ce sentiment qui lui retournait le ventre lorsqu'il était ensemble ? Il n'en savait plus rien, il aimait vraiment Draco ... _Attends quoi ? Il aimait Draco ?! Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible, ..., n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Ou si, c'était carrément possible_ , se dit Harry. Draco était beau, et Harry s'était plusieurs fois surpris à le reluquer, à admirer ses formes bien proportionnées, son visage d'ange légèrement pointu (mais qui lui donnait un charme fou), ses cheveux soyeux qui étaient incroyablement doux et ses yeux. Féeriques, passant d'un gris acier, à de l'argent en fusion, se tintant parfois d'un bleu azurin, brillant d'émotion et le regardant lui, Harry Potter, avec une étincelle indescriptible, une étincelle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et pour rien au monde il ne la céderait. Harry se mit à répéter inlassablement une phrase dans sa tête : "j'aime Draco Malfoy" et laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Oui, il était véritablement amoureux du serpentard. Son sourire s'intensifia à tel point que Ron à son côté le regarda suspicieusement avant de retourner à sa sieste. Mais Harry n'en avait cure, il était heureux.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Draco lui soupirait. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le griffondor, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu la veille il avait bien crut lui sauter dessus. Le brun ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son potentiel de séduction. Draco craignait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'Harry, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et découvrir le plus vite possible quels étaient les sentiments du brun pour lui. Il espérait qu'ils répondraient aux siens, car si Harry ne souhaitait qu'une amitié avec lui, il... préférait ne pas y penser, rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur se serrait et il se briserait sans aucun doute si ... _N'y pense pas Draco, tu n'en sait rien pour l'instant,_ se rabroua-t-il. Il se reconcentra sur son cours de sortilèges, il connaissait déjà le sort, mais autant s'entraîner, ça pourrait servir un jour ou l'autre. De toute manière il allait revoir Harry ce soir.

En effet, la veille, au cours de leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient décidé de parler dès le lendemain à Dumblerdore de sa mission et aussi de lui demander la protection pour ses parents. Ils avaient pensé qu'aller voir le directeur dans son bureau serait trop suspect pour l'espion présumé qui le suivait et avaient finalement choisi de lui envoyer une lettre. C'est Draco qu'il l'avait écrite et postée tôt ce matin, avant le petit-déjeuner. Il demandait, dans celle-ci, à Dumbledore de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande à vingt heures, salle très peu connu des élèves et qui avait comme avantage de les mettre à l'abri de tous les sorts d'écoute, ou tout simplement leur éviter de se faire déranger et voir par hasard. Le directeur l'avait surement reçu, mais Draco n'avait eu aucun retour. Il appréhendait assez la rencontre et redoutait encore plus que le vieillard ne se présente pas, mais Harry l'avait rassuré, il connaissait "Dumby" et savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber un élèves peu importe sa maison.

Il était pressé d'être ce soir. Il aurait des réponses, il pourrait décompresser un peu. Et il pourrait parler avec Harry. Harry... Finalement le serpentard repartit dans ses pensées, laissant de côté le sortilège - de toute façon le sort _Duro_ ne servait qu'à transformé un objet en pierre, rien de bien intéressant.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Enfin, la journée était terminée. Le dîner venait de se clôturer et il était dix-neuf heures trente. Harry avait vu Draco repartir un peu plus tôt avec son escorte habituelle, pour sa part il avait attendu Ron qui avait eu un appétit d'ogre ce soir. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur salle commune, Hermione et Ron discutaient ensemble devant lui, et Harry laissait son esprit dérivé au gré de ses pensées. La plupart le ramenant à Draco ou à leur réunion avec Dumby ce soir. Il avait rêvassé sur le blond un bon bout de temps avant de se faire la réflexion que le serpentard ne ressentait peut être pas la même chose que lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'espoir que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entrèrent après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Ils s'installèrent près du foyer, et Harry pris la parole pour avertir ses amis qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Bien évidement il ne mentionna pas Draco. Il ne leur diraient rien à propos de la mission, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger Draco et trahir sa confiance. Ses amis ne parurent pas surpris (ils avaient l'habitude que leur ami rende visite leur directeur), mais une lueur d'inquiétude apparue dans leurs yeux.

\- Harry, c'est à propos de... tu-sais-qui, chuchota-t-elle en baissant la voix sur la dernière partie, histoire de ne pas provoquer de panique.

\- Oui, enfin plus ou moins, répondit Harry, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien d'important, continua-t-il tout en pensant qu'au contraire c'était d'une importance capitale pour lui.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête rassurés. Ron décida ensuite d'aller jouer une partie d'échec et Hermione sortit un livre de son sac, Harry en profita pour partir, il salua ses amis et sortit.

La salle sur demande se trouvant au même étage que le dortoir des griffondor, il n'avait guère à se presser. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il vit que Draco l'attendait. En effet, le blond avait beau connaître l'existence de la salle puisqu'il avait surpris les membres de l'AD y entrer et sortir, lui ne savait pas comment faire. Draco l'entendit et se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Harry le lui retourna, content de voir le serpentard. Il se rapprocha lentement et finit par s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable. Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis :

\- Salut...

Ils venaient de parler en même temps. Harry se mit à glousser un peu, laissant retomber la tension, alors que Draco avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Après s'être reprit Harry fit trois allés retours devant le mur sous la mine perplexe de Draco qui se transforma rapidement en épatement lorsqu'il vit apparaître une porte devant lui. Harry, ravit de l'effet, laissa Draco rentrer en premier. Il avait pensé à une pièce accueillante et confortable. Il suivi Draco et découvrit un salon avec deux fauteuils et un canapé, une cheminée où un bon feu réchauffait la salle, devant elle un tapis moelleux, les murs étaient quasiment tous ornés de bibliothèques.

Draco aimait beaucoup l'ambiance qui se dégageait de la pièce. Il était un sorcier sang-pur et baignait depuis l'enfance dans la magie, mais il devait avoué que cette salle était un sacrée exploit. Elle pouvait quand même se transformer en n'importe quelle de nos envies, c'était fou ! Il se retourna vers Harry qui le regardait avec tendresse. Draco fut un peu surprit par ce regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun le regardait avec tendresse, mais cette fois cela semblait différent. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Harry qui lui proposa de s'asseoir en attendant le directeur qui ne devait plus tarder.

Les deux garçons hésitèrent. Il n'y avait que deux fauteuils, or il était évident que Dumbledore souhaiterait en avoir un. La question était donc qui s'assit où ? Draco tergiversait encore lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans le canapé. Au final, le deuxième fauteuil serait vide. Draco sourit à Harry installé à ses côtés. C'était une merveilleuse solution. Il lança un _Tempus_ ,il allait bientôt être vingt heure. Il ne manquait plus que Dumbledore.

\- Ça va, demanda Harry en voyant que Draco angoissait un peu.

\- Oui oui, j'ai juste peur qu'il ne vienne pas, ou qu'il refuse la protection de mes parents ou même qu'il m'envoie les aurors en m'accusant d'être un mangemort...

\- Tu n'es pas un mangemort Draco, le coupa Harry, tu t'es battu pour ne pas l'être ! Et puis Dumby t'aidera et si il ne le fait moi je t'aiderais. Je serais toujours là pour toi Dray, le rassura Harry en lui prenant la main.

Harry ne fit pas attention au surnom qui sortit instinctivement de sa bouche, Draco à l'inverse fit un blocage dessus. Il plongea ses yeux dans une forêt d'émeraude. Tous les deux se rapprochaient sans le voir, voulant simplement observer de plus près les yeux de l'autre, se noyant dedans.

Clac. Le bruit les sortit de leur hypnotisme. Dumbledore venait d'arriver.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre =)

Notre petit 'Ry découvre ses sentiments.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (pour les chanceux et chanceuses) et vous prévient que le prochain chapitre sortira donc dans deux semaines.

à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à vous,

Merci à Blair18, Ofo, Audélie, Brigitte26 et ArtemisSnape pour leur reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

Chap 15

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _:_

 _Clac. Le bruit les sortit de leur hypnotisme. Dumbledore venait d'arriver._

 _/*-/*-/*-/*-_

Draco et Harry se reculèrent hâtivement, les joues légèrement rougies, alors que Dumbledore entrait dans la salle. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil surprit de trouver Draco en compagnie de Harry. En effet, la lettre ne précisait pas que ce dernier serait présent. Puis il se dit qu'il aurait dû le prévoir. En lisant la lettre il avait rapidement deviné la raison de ce rendez-vous. Le jeune Malfoy souhaitait surement changer de camp, et cela probablement grâce à la nouvelle amitié qui le reliait à Harry. Il était d'ailleurs très fier de ce rapprochement inter-maison et de l'attitude de son petit protégé. C'était donc naturel qu'Harry soit là.

Dumbledore se reprit et s'avança vers un des fauteuils en saluant les deux élèves et s'y assit tranquillement. Il sortit d'une des manches de sa robe une petite boite de bonbons au citron, il en proposa aux deux autres qui refusèrent d'un signe de tête avant d'en prendre un. Il les observa un moment, remarquant qu'ils étaient installés bien proche l'un de l'autre. Il remarqua aussi leur rougeur. Il crut une seconde qu'ils s'étaient disputés, mais les deux garçons ne semblaient pas en colère. Il laissa tomber son questionnement et entama la discussion.

\- Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, vous souhaitiez me parler, je vous écoute.

Draco déglutit et mit en ordre ses pensées avant d'expliquer au directeur son problème :

\- Merci d'être venu, j'aurais une requête à vous exposer. Voilà, je suis plus ou moins devenu un mangemort pendant les vacances.

Dumbledore eu un choc, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Draco voyant cela et ne voulant pas ruiner ses chances continua précipitamment.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en suis pas véritablement un ! Je n'ai pas la marque, j'ai demander à mes parents d'intervenir pour faire repousser la cérémonie. Et je ne compte pas devenir l'esclave d'un psychopathe. Mais j'ai tout de même reçu une mission de la part du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle vous concerne et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes là. Je vous expliquerais cela en détails juste après mais d'abord je dois vous demander autre chose.

Drago reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade.

\- J'aimerais que vous protégiez mes parents. Je sais qu'il n'ont pas été du bon côté, qu'ils ont, principalement mon père, commis des crimes, mais ils ont enfin compris leurs erreurs, leurs manques de jugement et leurs mauvais choix. Ils m'ont permis de faire le mien et m'ont soutenus. Ils ne sont plus partisans du Lord, mais risquent leurs vies en restant près de lui pour garder les apparences. Mais je... j'ai peur pour eux, je ne veux pas les voir mourir, pas à cause de mon choix... Si le seigneur des ténèbres découvre leur traîtrise, ils seront torturés puis tués de manières atroces, finit Draco angoissé.

Harry prit sa main et la serra en signe de soutient tout en lui murmurant :

\- Ça va aller Draco, on va les protéger, ils n'auront rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Dumbledore était un sorcier qui aidait toujours son prochain et voyait le meilleur en chaque Homme. C'est pourquoi il ne put qu'accepter d'aider Draco. D'autant plus qu'Harry semblait lui faire entièrement confiance.

\- Harry a raison Draco, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour les mettre en sécurité. Mais cela risque d'être compliqué, votre père est le bras droit de Voldemort, l'éloigner ne sera pas aisé.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant avant de continuer :

\- Pour votre mère par contre ce sera plus simple. Si je ne me trompe pas, Narcissa n'a pas la marque et puis Voldemort ne prête guère d'attention aux femmes, les trouvant faibles - mis à part votre tante Bellatrix. Il ne sera donc que peu concerné par sa disparition. Le plus simple serait de l'envoyer à l'étranger, elle serait alors à l'abri. Et l'excuse serait une maladie quelconque ou un besoin de calme et de repos.

Draco était totalement d'accord, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans l'accord de ses parents et s'ils acceptaient la protection il doutait que sa mère accepte facilement de partir. Ce serait dur de lui faire entendre raison.

\- C'est une bonne idée Monsieur, mais comment les prévenir, je suis quasi sûr que mon courrier est désormais surveillé -s'il ne l'était pas avant.

\- Je vais les convoquer, mais pour ce faire j'aurais besoin d'une raison. Peut-être que ...

Mais il fut vite coupé par un Harry surexcité :

\- C'est ça ! C'est ça !

\- Euh.. C'est ça quoi, demanda Draco en regardant Harry avec ahurissement - _qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au petit griffon ?_

 _-_ Ta mission ! On peut l'utiliser, une fausse tentative de meurtre qui tourne mal et hop rendez vous chez le directeur avec tes parents !

\- Intelligent, souligna Draco.

\- Je sais, je suis le meilleur, répondit Harry avec amusement.

Draco soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel, mais il ne pouvait empêcher de sourire.

\- Pardonnez moi jeunes gens, mais j'ai du mal comprendre... une tentative de meurtre ?!

\- Eh bien oui, Draco a pour mission de vous tuer. Mais pas d'inquiétude il ne le fera pas, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Il adora la vision d'un Dumbledore totalement estomaqué par la nouvelle.

Draco lui aussi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Quelle idée d'annoncer sa mission comme ça ? Il comptait l'effectuer à sa place en faisant faire une crise cardiaque à Dumbledore ?!_ Il se tourna vers Harry et le vit avec un grand sourire, et le regard pétillant. Il suivit le regard et comprit. Il devait avouer que la tête du vieux citronné valait son pesant de gallion. Il fit dérivé ses yeux de nouveau sur Harry. Qu'il était beau. Ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux où mille étoiles dansaient, ses joues rosées et ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il mordait en se retenant de rire. Il semblait irréel et irradiait une telle pureté que Draco douta une fraction de seconde qu'il soit un simple être humain.

Harry lui aussi regardait en coin Draco. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le fixait intensément. Harry se sentit rougir sous ce regard et eu un coup de chaud. Le blond lui semblait toujours plus beau et ses nouveaux sentiments à son égard n'arrangeait rien. Il se sentait fondre et devait se retenir de sauter sur le serpentard. Quoique c _ela aurait été cocasse devant Dumby,_ s'amusa-t-il in petto.

Dumbledore se remit de sa "surprise" (c'est un euphémisme !) et demanda des précisions sur la mission de Draco. Ce dernier lui fit un contre rendu de son entrevu avec Voldemort et lui expliqua son idée de "fausses tentatives de meurtres". Dumbledore, après réflexion, donna son accord et accepta d'y participer. Il superviserait le tout pour éviter tout accident qui mettrait en danger les élèves et professeurs du château.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un long moment, mais l'atmosphère était plus légère, Draco était moins sur les nerfs et Dumbledore avait retrouvé son attitude de papy jovial. Harry lui était ravi pour son "ami". Finalement, le directeur annonca qu'il se faisait bien tard et qu'ils devraient aller dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Draco et Harry durent donc repartir chacun de leur côté, un peu déçus, sous le regard paternel de Dumbledore. Ils étaient content de l'entretient, mais ils auraient apprécié rester un peu plus longtemps seul à seul...

/*-/*-/*-/*-

La veille, les deux garçon et Dumby avaient mis au point leur première FTM (Fausse Tentative de Meurtre). Elle devait se dérouler aujourd'hui afin que les parents de Draco soient le plus rapidement possible sous la protection de l'ordre du phénix. Draco en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler, mais ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il correspondait. Dumbledore lui avait donc expliqué et finalement Draco avait décidé d'y entrer en même temps que ses parents (si ces derniers acceptaient). Mais pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, seul un cercle restreint de personnes digne de confiance allait être mis au courant de l'entrée des Malfoys au sein de l'ordre. Dumby n'avait pas voulu citer les noms, il avait seulement dit à Draco et Harry qu'ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt.

Draco s'était levé tôt ce matin, bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Mais il y avait une bonne raison à ce fait. En effet, Draco devait mettre en place la première FTM. C'est pourquoi à cinq heure du matin il se trouvait dans la grande salle se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs. Il arriva enfin au siège du directeur qui trônait au centre et sortit sa baguette. Il jeta divers sortilège, puis une fois son méfait accomplit s'enfuit rapidement des lieux du crime. Il retourna dans sa chambre un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et prit un livre sur les potions en attendant le levé de ses compagnons serpentards.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveillait au doux son (ironie quand tu nous tiens) des beuglements de son meilleur ami. Doit-on préciser que ce dernier ne tentait pas de le réveiller mais qu'il s'était seulement pris le coin de sa malle dans le petit orteil. Chose soit dit en passant très douloureuse, mais Harry trouvait qu'il abusait quand même... Harry décida de se lever, après tout il n'avait plus le temps de se rendormir et ses autres compagnons de chambrée se levaient eux aussi. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche libre dans la salle de bain. Il resta un petit moment sous l'eau chaude, se prélassant dans cette douce chaleur. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean tambourina a sa porte en lui criant qu'il n'était pas seul au monde, et donc qu'il avait tout intérêt à bouger ses fesses et laisser sa place.

Harry finit donc de se laver et sortit, une serviette sur les hanches. Il retourna dans son dortoir pour s'habiller. En ouvrant son armoire il hésita : nouveaux habits ou anciens ? Draco avait apprécié sa tenue avant hier, d'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, il se rappela sa "mission" de ce matin. _On va bien rire au petit déjeuner_ , se dit-il avec amusement. Il choisit finalement ses nouveaux habits, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y habitue un jour, et puis ils n'étaient pas si désagréables à porter. Lorsqu'il fût prêt il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune et ils descendirent ensemble aller manger. Harry ne pouvait retenir le grand sourire qui s'étalait sur la moitié de son visage, il imaginait déjà la scène. Vraiment cette FTM allait être excellente !

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et bien qu'ayant faim, Harry jeta très souvent un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs où Dumbledore brillait par son absence. Enfin il apparu et se dirigea vers sa place. _C'est partit !_

Dumbledore allait tirer sa chaise pour s'asseoir lorsque celle-ci s'anima et essaya de lui dévorer la main. Il recula instinctivement et failli se faire étrangler par l'étendard de Poudlard qui flottait habituellement derrière lui mais qui semblait aujourd'hui habité de pulsion meurtrière. Les professeurs autour de lui levèrent leur baguette tandis que les élèves regardaient la scène bouche-bée -sauf deux jeunes hommes qui retenaient leur rire. Alors que tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre -à coups de _finite incantatem_ \- pour le directeur, ce dernier enfin installé allait prendre son verre de jus de citrouille lorsque qu'il fut tirer sous la table. Un énième sortilège le sortit de ce mauvais pas.

Dumbledore se releva et utilisant un puissant _sonorus_ annonça :

\- Que l'auteur de ces actes se dénonce maintenant.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, les professeurs et moi même chercheront le coupable et une fois trouver lui et ses parents auront un petit entretient avec moi, décréta-t-il le visage menaçant.

Bon nombres d'élèves frissonnèrent et murmurèrent des prières pour le coupable qui allait définitivement en bavé.

\- Sur ce bonne fin d'appétit et bonne journée jeunes gens, reprit Dumbledore l'air joyeux.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard complice avant de retourner aux conversations de leurs amis -portant forcément sur leur "petite blague".

/*-/*-/*-/*-

L'incident de "la rébellion des meubles" comme Draco et Harry s'étaient amusés à le surnommer avait eu lieu deux jours plutôt et ce matin Dumbledore avait annoncé que le coupable avait été trouvé et que ses parents avaient été conviés. Il n'avait pas annoncé à voix haute le nom de la personne concernée mais lorsque Rogue vint demander à Draco de le suivre pour le bureau du Directeur, les serpentards assis proche firent immédiatement le rapprochement. Et c'est sous les murmures que Draco s'était levé de table suivant son parrain. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Harry qui dès l'annonce s'était levé pour sortir et passait en ce moment même la porte. Il le retrouva dehors et c'est à trois qu'ils se rendirent au rendez-vous.

Rogue avait bien tenté d'éjecter Harry, mais celui-ci lui avait mis sous le nez un mot de Dumbledore l'autorisant à assister à l'entretient. Rogue avait reniflé, mais n'avait pu qu'accepté en maugréant tout de même dans sa barbe contre l'accro au citron.

Et maintenant assis sur des chaises, face à un Dumbledore qui gobait bonbon sur bonbon les yeux plein de malice, nos trois compagnons attendaient l'arrivée des Malfoys. Ces derniers arrivèrent enfin, alors qu'un long et pesant silence s'était installé. Ils sortirent de la cheminée et saluèrent le directeur d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes. Lucius serra la main de Rogue tandis que Narcissa alla embrasser son fils. Rogue fut surprit de cette marque affective qu'elle ne s'autorisait normalement qu'en intimité, et lança un regard intrigué à Lucius. Celui-ci eu l'ombre d'un sourire et alla à son tour se poster près de son fils et lui serra doucement l'épaule. Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Depuis le retour du Lord, jamais Lucius n'avait eu ce genre de comportement vis à vis de son fils.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, Lucius demanda à son fils :

\- Draco, peux tu nous dire pour quelle raison nous somme là ?

\- Il a attenté à la vie du directeur, répondit Rogue avant que Draco puisse répondre, mais cela devait être écrit dans votre convocation...

\- Bien sûr, mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant, rétorqua Lucius. Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Je me ferais une joie de vous l'expliquer mais nous attendons encore deux personnes.

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Minerva Mcgonagal et l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ils furent un peu surpris par le comité d'accueil, mais n'en dirent rien et s'assirent sur les sièges restants.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que Draco Malfoy n'a nullement essayer de me tuer.

Rogue et Macgonagal s'étonnèrent de l'information, tandis que Shacklebolt n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Draco, ses parents et Harry, eux, affichèrent un sourire arrogants pour les premiers et amusé pour le dernier.

\- Nous avions besoin de faire venir M. et Mme Malfoy ici, et nous avons donc du rusé. C'est pourquoi bien évidement, Draco ne sera pas renvoyé et ne recevra aucune punition.

Dumbledore avait dit cette phrase principalement pour ses deux professeurs.

\- Pourquoi nous faire venir, intervint Narcissa.

\- C'est à la demande de votre fils. Mais avant de continuer je vais devoir demander à chacun de vous de faire un serment inviolable. Rien de ce qui sera dit ici doit en sortir !

Draco et Harry furent les premiers à réagir et se levèrent pour effectuer le serment. Dumbledore leur sourit, et ils se rassirent jetant un coup d'œil aux autres pour voir leurs réactions. Narcissa se leva et tendit sa main à son mari qui la prit après un court instant d'hésitation. Ils firent serment.

\- Nous devons vraiment le faire, demanda Rogue. Minerva, Kingsley et moi même faisons déjà partit de l'ordre, continua-t-il surprenant par la même occasion les trois blonds - _Rogue n'était-il pas du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ?_

\- Par précaution j'aimerais que vous vous y soumettiez, déclara Dumbledore.

Les deux professeurs et l'auror s'y soumirent docilement.

\- Parfait, s'exclama le directeur. Draco, ici présent, m'a demandé de protéger ses parents et j'ai accepté.

Des cris et exclamations se firent entendre de chaque côté. Seuls Harry et Draco restaient silencieux.

\- Silence ! Le jeune Draco m'a mis au courant de son changement de camp et du fait que vous le souteniez, M. et Mme Malfoy. Mais il craint pour vos vies si votre traîtrise s'apprend, et il a raison. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé ce service.

\- Mais je ne peux pas quitter le seigneur comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il s'est installé dans mon manoir !

\- Lucius a raison, Albus, confirma Rogue.

\- Certes, mais Narcissa le peux. Nous trouveront un moyen pour aider Lucius plus tard, pour l'instant concentrons nous sur sa femme. Comme je l'ai déjà proposé à Draco, le plus simple serait d'évoquer votre santé et que vous vous réfugiez en France Mme Malfoy.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner mon fils et mon mari !

\- Mère, intervint Draco, je suis en sécurité à Poudlard et père sera se débrouiller, mais si face de serpent s'en prend à vous nous seront pieds et poings liés.

\- Je peux me défendre...

\- Oui en un contre un, mais le seigneurs à bien trop de partisans et nombreux sont ceux qui envient notre position, la coupa Lucius. Comme l'a dit Draco tu pourrais devenir un moyen de pression, ce qu'il faut absolument éviter.

\- Bien, accepta à contre cœur Narcissa, mais il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien là bas.

\- Voulez vous faire partie de l'ordre du phénix, demanda Albus, vous pourriez ainsi servir à notre cause même hors du pays. L'offre s'applique aussi à vous M. Malfoy, entrer dans l'ordre vous permettra d'accéder à une certaine protection. J'aimerais aussi vous demandez de devenir notre deuxième espion, mais sachez que même sans cette fonction, nous feront tout notre possible pour vous venir en aide. Je ne vous force à rien, le choix est votre.

\- Qui est votre espion ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Rogue. Mais tu devais t'en douter puisque je fais partie de l'ordre et qu'en même temps je suis censé être l'espion du maître.

\- Oui, mais je voulais être sûr. D'ailleurs comment peut-on te faire confiance, tu pourrais très bien nous bluffer ?

\- Tu veux que je t'ouvre mon esprit ?

\- Non je sais très bien que tu peux construire de faux souvenirs. Passons, je vais te croire en vertu de notre amitié Severus. Et quand à votre proposition, j'accepte, d'entrer dans l'ordre, votre protection... et de devenir espion.

\- J'accepte aussi d'entrer dans l'ordre, affirma Narcissa. Mais je souhaiterais pouvoir venir à Poudlard de temps en temps pour voir mon fils.

\- Pas de soucis, nous allons donc voir les détails ensemble et vous faire partir le plus tôt possible. Harry, Draco, je pense que vous pouvez maintenant aller en cours, allez rejoindre vos camarades et informez les que les professeurs Rogue et Mcgonagal ne feront pas cours de la journée.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Draco serra sa mère dans ses bras et salua son père, puis se détourna avec Harry. Ils avaient ouvert la porte lorsque Narcissa laissa tomber un :

\- Ravis de vous avoir revu M. Potter, prenez soin de mon fils, il vous apprécie beaucoup.

Harry se retourna surprit mais répondit :

\- Moi de même Mme Malfoy, je le protégerais je vous le promet, et moi aussi je l'apprécie... oh et vous pouvez m'appeler Harry !

Sur ces mots il sortit en tirant un Draco rouge de honte et de confusion derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà !

Déjà 15 chapitre, et c'est loin d'être fini...

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !

Laissez votre avis, j'essaie de le prendre en compte...

à la prochaine =)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été assez prise...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et particulièrement à Dinours qui m'a motivé(e) à bouger mes fesses avec toutes ses reviews ;)

Je viens de finir le chapitre et je suis trop crevée pour le relire pour les fautes, donc je prie pour qu'il n'y en ait pas trop... Au pire si vous voyer un truc affreux, dites le moi :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chap 16

* * *

 _Sur ces mots il sortit en tirant un Draco rouge de honte et de confusion derrière lui._

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Si Draco et Harry étaient restés silencieux pendant la réunion, en sortant leur bouche se délièrent. Et Draco, qui avait reprit une teinte normale, se retourna vers Harry, il était encore mitigé entre la surprise et l'indignation lorsqu'il s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc à la fin ?!

\- Un truc ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry avec mauvaise foi et un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Cet échange avec ma mère ! Ces familiarités inimaginables !

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour ta mère, mais pour ma part il me semble normale d'entretenir des relations civilisées avec les parents d'un ami, non ?

\- Certes, mais ma famille t'a toujours détestée. Les Potter et les Malfoy ne s'associent pas...

\- Pourtant nous sommes la preuve vivante du contraire, le coupa Harry.

\- Admettons, mais mon père t'a fait plein de crasses, tu devrais lui en vouloir !

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est ton père le coupable et non ta mère, elle, ne m'a rien fait donc je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas l'apprécier. Ensuite, le fait que ton père change de camp, te soutient et souhaite protéger par dessus tout se famille change la donne. Je veux passer au dessus de nos conflits passés.

Draco reste sans voix un moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était si mature. A côté il se sentait ridicule. Plus il apprenait à le connaitre et plus Harry le surprenait, il était vraiment une personne étonnante et intéressante.

\- Dire que je pensais que tu n'était qu'un griffondor stupide, le railla-t-il en se reprenant.

\- Idiot, lui répondit Harry en le poussant légèrement, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin jusqu'en cours de sortilège (qu'il avaient en communs), se lançant pique sur pique avec amusement.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le climat était plus sérieux. Après la sortie des élèves, les mines s'étaient faite sombre, le futur allait être ardu pour les personnes présentes. Dumbledore demanda à Mme Malefoy :

\- Mme Malefoy, pouvez vous préparer une de vos demeure à l'étranger pour que vous puissiez y séjourner le plus tôt possible ?

\- Ne sous estimez pas la famille Malefoy, nos domaines sont toujours prêtent à recevoir.

\- Parfait dans ce cas, partez tout de suite et allez voir cette personne à cette adresse, lui ordonna Dumbledore en lui tendant un papier.

Narcissa prit le parchemin et après avoir embrassé son mari se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça haut et fort « Villa Millepertuis » et disparus dans les flammes.

\- Bien, voilà une chose de faite. Maintenant passons à votre rôle d'espion Mr Malefoy. Je pense que le plus pratique et intelligent à faire est de vous confier à Severus. Cela vous convient-ils messieurs ?

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, répondit Lucius en jetant un regard interrogateur à Rogue.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais il va falloir apprendre rapidement, donc tu ne devras pas contester mais ordres Lucius, jamais ! Je ne souhaite pas faire capoter ma couverture à cause de ta fierté mal placée !

Lucius tiqua mais compris que c'était un premier test et se contint.

\- Bien, je suivrais tes ordres Severus.

\- Parfait, parfait, s'exclama Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains. Minerva, Kingsley, je compte sur vous pour les aider au maximum et les couvrir si besoin.

Minerva et Kingsley hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils avaient confiance en leur chef et suivraient ses directives même si le changement de camp des Malfoys était pour le moins inattendu.

Finalement la réunion prit fin, après d'autres discussions plus techniques, lorsque Severus et Lucius sentirent leur marque les élancer. Ils partirent directement par la cheminée. Kingsley décida de partir à son tour, il était toujours auror et ne pouvait disparaître de son poste trop longtemps. Il ne resta que Minerva et Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui proposa un thé et des biscuits, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient restés plusieurs heures et avaient donc raté le déjeuner. Ils discutèrent de banalités avant que la professeur de métamorphose de prenne congé à son tour.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Lorsque Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la salle de cours, les regards se portèrent tous sur eux. L'information avait circulé que Malfoy était le responsable de l'agression de Dumbledore et suite à celle-ci les rumeurs comme quoi il serait un mangemort étaient apparues. L'absence de Potter, elle, avait étonnée et certains en étaient venus à la conclusion qu' étant le survivant il était pleinement concerné par la présence d'un mangemort à Poudlard et qu'il avait donc assisté à la convocation de Malfoy. D'autres pensaient que Potter voulait soutenir Malfoy puisqu'il étaient devenus amis. D'autres encore -principalement des serpentards- pensaient que Potter se sentait trahit et était allé pleurer dans un coin. Tous ces élèves furent donc surpris de voir entrer un Harry et un Draco qui semblaient décontractés et très loin d'un quelconque conflit.

Dans la classe, un certain serpentard trouva cette attitude anormale. Si Malfoy était réellement le responsable de l'agression de Dumbledore pourquoi semblait-il si serein et pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà renvoyé de l'école ? Vraiment cela était trop étrange. Il allait devoir surveiller ça de près et faire un rapport à son maître le plus tôt possible.

Mais Draco et Harry avaient tout de même pensés avec Dumbledore à une excuse valable pour ce non-renvoi. C'est pourquoi après s'être installés à leurs place, Harry et Draco divulguèrent facilement des renseignement sur la pseudo convocation de Draco et la disparition d'Harry.

\- Dumbledore ne pouvait rien prouver. Il affirme avoir trouvé des particules de ma magie mais elles prouvent seulement que j'ai utilisé de la magie dans les environs et non que j'ai mis en place ces sorts précis. Du coup, il n'a rien pu me faire, ni me renvoyer, ni me punir, lança enjoué et vantard Draco. Et puis je ne suis même pas coupable, affirma-t-il.

Mais nombreux furent ceux qui ne croyaient pas. Mais Draco comptait sur ça, cela mettrait la pression à l'espion qui serait poussé à croire en sa culpabilité. Le dit espion, après ces explications, était en effet moins perplexe, mais ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Malfoy.

De son côté Harry disait à ses amis :

\- Je suis sortit de la grande salle avant sa convocation, j'avais oublié un livre dans le dortoir. Mais je me sentais pas très bien, un gros mal de tête et de la nausée, du coup je suis allongé sur mon lit un moment et j'ai finis par m'endormir.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes rentrés ensemble dans ce cas, demanda Hermione.

\- On s'est croisé dans le couloir et on a finit le chemin ensemble...Mais vous pensés vraiment que Draco est le responsable ?

\- Va savoir Harry, son père est un mangemort, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Mais Ron, il se comportait mieux ses derniers temps, il était mon ami, déclara Harry en simulant la tristesse et le sentiment de trahison.

\- Oui et bien peut être qu'il se foutait de toi, après tout vous vous détestiez il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Harry était un peu surpris par cet élan de colère de la part de son ami. Il avait cru après le bal que Ron avait accepté leur amitié. Mais apparemment, le rouquin avait la rancune facile et il n'était pas près de pardonner complètement Draco. Au vu des désaccords entre les Weasley et les Malfoys, c'était compréhensible.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a rien fait, le rassura Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron. Tu devrais lui en parlé à la fin du cours.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se concentrèrent sur le cours. Harry se sentait mal de mentir à ses amis, mais pour la sécurité de Draco il ne pouvait rien leur dire sur leur Fausses Tentatives de Meurtre.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

A la fin du cours Harry essaya d'attraper Draco, mais celui-ci était déjà partit manger avec les serpentards. Il rejoignit à son tour la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ils n'avaient plus cours ensemble de la journée et Harry devrait donc attendre le soir pour lui parler. Il en était assez déçu, mais un coup d'oeil vers la table des verts et argents et un sourire de la part de leur prince suffit à lui remonter le moral. Il aurait bien le temps de parler avec Draco. Il reposa son attention sur ses amis griffondor et leur discussion joyeuse.

\- Dit Harry, t'en penses quoi de cette histoire avec Malfoy ? Il est coupable d'après toi, demanda Seamus.

\- J'espère que non, soupira Harry totalement dans son rôle. Il est vraiment sympa quand on est ensemble et je lui fait confiance...

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?! Après ce qu'on dit sur lui ? Il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore !

Et voilà, Ginny le retour...

\- Il n'y a pas de preuve que ce soit lui, les rumeurs ne sont pas des bonnes sources d'informations et tu devrais savoir que déteste les racontars du même niveau que la gazette du sorcier !

\- Mais bien sûr, Malfoy est un saint, ironisa Ginny.

\- Et toi une fille décente, lui répondit Harry énervé.

Clac.

Ginny venait de le gifler. Il n'y croyait pas, elle avait osé. _Une jeune fille délicate et puis quoi encore, c'est une furie !_ Elle le regardait offusquée et il lui retourna un regard plein de mépris. S'il l'avait apprécié un jour, ce n'était plus d'actualité.

Tout d'un coup le visage de Ginny se décomposa et elle eu un mouvement de recule. Les griffondors autour semblait regarder un point derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, une voix bien connue s'éleva dans l'air :

\- Hey, Weasley ! Tu crois faire quoi là ?! D'où tu frappe Harry ?!

Le ton était glacial tout comme les yeux. Draco était vraiment en colère. Il n'avait absolument pas supporté de voir cette sale rouquine lever la main sur Harry. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : la détruire. Heureusement pour elle, il avait réussi à se calmer un peu. Mais elle allait souffrir, foi de Malfoy.

\- Personne ne t'a parlé Malfoy, t'incrustes pas dans une conversation qui ne te concerne pas !

\- Ah oui, mais il me semble pourtant être concerné. D'une part vous parliez de moi - et pas en bons termes- et d'autre part Harry est mon ami, je ne supporterais donc pas qu'on le blesse de quelque façon que ce soit, annonça Draco d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Les griffondors frissonnèrent. Malfoy était vraiment flippant cette fois. Mais Ginny semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper, probablement aveuglée par sa haine. Elle était trop loin de Malfoy et le souvenir du bal l'empêchaient de lui asséner un coup, elle sortit donc sa baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège de son cru. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva très vite à terre, cinq mètres plus loin. Les regards se tournèrent vers Malfoy, mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas lui même ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas lancé de sort, il n'avait même pas sa baguette en main.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il avait vu rouge durant l'échange de Draco et Ginny et lorsqu'il avait vu cette dernière sortir sa baguette, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne réagisse instinctivement. Il avait attrapé sa baguette et d'un informulé avait envoyé valser la rousse. Il regarda sa main tenant sa baguette avec incrédulité, le sort était très puissant pour un informulé.

L'attention se porta sur Harry lorsqu'on remarqua qu'il avait sa baguette en main et un brouhaha énorme envahit la grande salle. Le survivant venait de jeter un sort à une de ses camarades. Qui plus est pour protéger Malfoy. Ron regarda son ami avec stupéfaction avant d'aller relever sa sœur et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Hermione était étonné mais lui pressa l'épaule en guise de soutient, elle trouvait qu'il avait bien agit. Après tout rien ne dit que Ginny aurait utilisé un simple _expéliarmus_ comme lui. Cela aurait pu être très grave.

\- Merci.

Harry releva son regard vers Draco. Ce dernier semblait sincère et encore un peu chamboulé par les événements.

\- De rien, c'est tout à fait normal. Comme tu l'as dit _"je ne supporterais donc pas qu'on_ te _blesse de quelque façon que ce soit"._

Draco sourit avec douceur et tendresse. Les élèves en voyant cela se demandèrent si ils n'hallucinaient pas, le prince de glace venait de fondre.

\- D'ailleurs, pendant que tu es là, je voulais savoir : c'est vrai que tu es le responsable de... l'accident de Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas tenté de le tuer.

\- Bien. Je te crois.

Ils se sourirent complices, après tout ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour les autres. Hermione trouvait qu'Harry lui donnait crédit trop facilement, mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Malfoy.

Finalement l'attroupement qui s'était formé se dispersa et les élèves reprirent leurs repas ou partirent en cours. Draco retourna à sa table tranquillement et Harry et Hermione se réinstallèrent à leur place.

\- Tu n'iras pas rendre visite à Ginny à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry répondit tout de même.

\- Non 'Mione, elle a dépassé les bornes cette fois. Je ne la comprends plus, elle n'est plus la gentille fille qui était mon amie. Pourquoi a-t-elle tant changée ?

\- J'imagine qu'elle trouve que Malfoy t'accapare trop. Elle veut sortir avec toi, je pense, enfin elle était jalouse de Cho l'année dernière...

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un petite sœur, de la même façon que je considère Ron comme mon frère !

\- Je sais 'Ry, mais elle est obnubilé par toi depuis ... toujours... Elle idolâtrait le survivant depuis son enfance, le fait que tu l'ai sauvé lors de sa première année a renforcé cette fascination. Elle s'imaginait sûrement finir sa vie avec toi, comme une princesse et son prince charmant...

\- Beurk... C'est d'un niais ! Et puis cela signifie qu'elle n'en a qu'après mon titre et non qu'elle "m'aime" pour moi même.

 _Et puis n'est apparemment plus novice question sexe..._ rajouta intérieurement Harry. Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Ginny sortit de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain. Elle n'adressa pas la parole à Harry et les évita lui et Hermione. Ron restait souvent avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule, mais il passait aussi du temps avec eux. Il en avait voulu un peu à Harry, mais il était plutôt rassuré que sa sœur aille bien et qu'elle n'est rien pu faire d'insensé. Il n'appréciait toujours pas Malfoy et désertait rapidement lorsqu'il venait parler à Harry.

Hermione, elle, restait et dialoguait parfois avec le blond. Leurs sujets étaient variés car les deux avaient une grande culture et une toute aussi grande (pour Hermione) curiosité. Harry était un peu jaloux dans ces moments car Draco ne s'occupait plus de lui, il se sentait invisible. Il finissait donc par les laisser entre eux, las de faire la plante verte. Draco réalisait au bout d'un moment qu'il était partit et venait le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Il s'excusait et Harry lui pardonnait gracieusement. Ils se mettaient alors à discuter de choses et d'autres ou à mettre en place leur prochaine FTM.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Harry et Draco n'avaient pas de nouvelles concernant l'ordre du Phénix ou les parents de Draco. Cela les rassuraient : pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Ils passèrent de nombreuses soirées dans la salle sur demande, seuls au coin du feu. Ils se sentaient bien, à leur place. Chacun de leur côté voulait se rapprocher de l'autre, intimement parlant, mais hésitait toujours. Pourtant Harry s'allongeait de plus en plus souvent la tête sur les genoux de Draco et ce dernier caressait amoureusement ses cheveux. Leurs regards s'accrochaient pour des minutes, les faisant oublier le monde extérieur.

Bref, ils devenaient proches, trop proches pour la maîtrise de Draco. Et ce dernier craqua.

C'était un soir comme les autres, ils étaient dans la salle sur demande devant un feu brûlant. Harry n'avait pour une fois pas poser sa tête sur ses genoux, mais sur son épaule. Ils discutaient à voix basses lorsque Draco se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci le regarda, un questionnement dans les yeux. Mais Draco en fit fi et se pencha vers lui. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis se reprit, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça... Il approfondit le baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier, heureux de la réponse du brun, entrouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Le baiser se fit plus torride et sensuel. Les mains s'agitaient, caressant le visage, s'agrippant aux cheveux et aux épaules, effleurant le dos, le ventre du bout des doigt. Des gémissements s'échappèrent des bouches affamées, les dents mordirent gentiment leur homologue, les langues s'enroulaient ensemble. C'était incroyablement bon, doux, chaud... C'était magique, jamais ils n'avaient ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude, de désir et d'amour.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies, le regard fiévreux. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : recommencer.

* * *

Voilà !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Pour ma part j'apprécie particulièrement leur petit jeu de rôle.

Pour ceux qui aime Ginny (y en a-t-il vraiment ?) je vais essayer de la faire remonter dans votre estime dans cette histoire donc ne me tuez, mais rien de trop bien non plus, je ne l'aime pas moi ! ;)

C'est mon premier "lemon" alors j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

à la prochaine =)


	17. Chapter 17

Salut,

Encore du retard, décidément, en ce moment, je ne respecte pas mes plannings...mes plus plates excuses.

Merci pour vos reviews et toute autre forme de soutient, cela fait toujours plaisir :)

Bonne lecture à vous,

Chap 17

* * *

 _A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies, le regard fiévreux. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : recommencer._

 _/*-/*-/*-/*-_

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent tout le reste de la soirée, oubliant même de descendre pour le dîner. Malgré leur passion, leurs gestes ne franchirent pas la ligne des vêtements, et restèrent au dessus de la ceinture. Ils n'étaient clairement pas près à passer ce stade, pas tout de suite. C'était encore nouveau pour eux.

Ils séparèrent finalement leur corps, quasi-épuisés par les événements et l'émotion, et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Harry... commença Draco. Tu... enfin...on est ...ensemble ?

Draco était incertain. Il connaissait ses sentiments, mais pas ceux d'Harry. Et même si les événements précédents lui prouvait que Harry le désirait, rien ne prouvait que ce dernier ait, lui aussi, des sentiments.

Harry le regarda étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, pour lui c'était l'évidence même. Il n'aurait jamais fait "tout" ça sinon.

\- Non, parce que je comprendrais si ...tu ne veux pas..., mais je ...

Draco s'arrêta un instant, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Harry restait muet, et ce silence le rmettait mal à l'aise. Il repensa aux paroles de sa mère et se décida. Il aimait Harry et voulait être avec lui, autant tenter le tout pour le tout et le lui dire clairement.

\- Ecoute, Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça un jour, mais je t'apprécie vraiment. Depuis cette histoire avec ma chevalière j'ai appris à te connaitre. Tu est totalement différent de ce que je pensais. Je te croyais enfant pourri gâté, je croyais que tu jouais de ta popularité, je croyais tant de choses... et je me trompais tellement. Tu es un homme extraordinaire Harry. Et être à tes côtés me rend vraiment heureux. J'aime te voir sourire, t'entendre rire, te prendre dans mes bras... Mais je te vois aussi déprimer et retenir tes larmes et dans ces moments je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, te réconforter et détruire ce qui te met dans cet état. Les Malfoys sont censés être froids, ne pas ressentir d'émotions car elles nous rendent faible, mais je n'ai jamais pu ne rien ressentir avec toi, Harry. Que ce soit de la haine, de l'amitié, de la colère, de la jalousie, ... en fait, je crois que tu m'a fait ressentir toutes émotions possibles. Tu es particulier Harry, non pas parce que tu es le sauveur - non cette partie de toi je te l'enlèverais bien pour te mettre à l'abri- mais parce que tout en toi m'attire comme un aimant, je ne peux détourner mes yeux de toi et ce depuis notre première rencontre chez Mme Guipure. Et je sais qu'entre nous les choses on mal commencées et que pendant des années j'ai été horrible avec toi, mais j'ai changé, notre relation a changé et mes sentiments ont changés. Aujourd'hui je t'aime Harry et j'aimerais être celui qui te soutiendra et sera à tes côtés quoi qu'il se passe. Peux tu me laisser être cette personne Harry ? Peux tu me laisser t'aimer ?

Harry était bouche bée. Il était ému, mais aussi stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait cru Draco capable d'une telle déclaration...Il avait déjà reçu des déclarations, mais jamais elles ne l'avaient touché à ce point. Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il aimait Draco, non, sa déclaration était juste... belle et pure, il venait de déposer ses sentiments aux pieds d'Harry avec humilité. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment comprit ce qu'était l'amour. Certes, l'amour de sa mère l'avait sauvé, on lui rabâchait assez souvent pour qu'il le retienne, et oui il avait de très bons amis qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais c'était différent. L'amour d'une mère c'est comme la flamme d'une bougie. Elle est douce et brûle lentement de manière à ce que la flamme reste longtemps allumé. Elle nous guide dans le noir, nous rassure et nous fait toujours retourner au près d'elle. L'amour amical lui ressemble d'un côté, selon la personne, mais il peut aussi ressembler à un feu d'artifice, puissant, vivant, mais bref. L'amour des amants, lui, est plus comme un feu. C'est brûlant et passionné, mais on risque de s'y brûler et il peu s'éteindre très vite si on ne rajoute pas de bois. Voilà ce que pensait Harry. Mais l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Draco et celui qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ce dernier ne ressemblait pas à ça, cet amour était différent. C'était comme un mélange de tous, et en même temps quelque chose d'unique.

\- C'est la plus belle des déclarations d'amour, chuchota Harry si bas que Draco dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Harry sentit les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées tout au long de la déclaration, coulées, et il s'étrangla avec un sanglot. Draco en l'entendant releva les yeux vers le visage de son amour. Il fut horrifié de le voir en larmes, qu'avait-il fait ?! Harry venait pourtant de dire que ...

\- Oh Harry, mon ange, qui a-t-il ? C'est de ma faute ? Je suis dé...

Harry le coupa en l'embrassant sauvagement. A bout de souffle, il reprit ses lèvres et encrant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis lui souffla :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco.

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller de joie. Et il reprit les lèvres d'Harry pour un baiser, tendre et amoureux cette fois.

/*-/*-/*-

 _Manoir Malfoy_

\- Parle.

\- Comme je vous en ai déjà informé dans mes lettres, les tentatives d'assassinats à l'encontre de Dumbledore se suivent. Pour l'instant le coupable n'a pas été démasqué même si Malfoy à été suspecter au tout début. Il fut néanmoins relâché aussitôt faute de preuve.

\- Très bien. Et Malfoy, comment se comporte t-il ?

\- Pour lors, il reste le même que d'habitude au sein des serpentard, il en reste le prince. Toutefois, son amitié avec Potter le pousse à s'ouvrir aux autres maisons et à se montrer moins ...froid dirons nous. Quand à sa mission, et bien, je présume qu'il l'exécute. Il disparais souvent de longues heures et personnes ne sait où il se rend.

Voldemort hocha la tête et s'apprêta à le congédier lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Mais si je peux me permettre, mon seigneur, je trouve que Malfoy passe beaucoup de temps avec Potter. Peut être même trop...

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Malfoy fait ami-ami avec Potter pour l'affaiblir plus tard en le trahissant. Plus il en est proche mieux c'est.

\- Certes, maître, mais j'ai remarqué que les absences de Malfoy concordaient étrangement avec celles de Potter. J'en ai déduis qu'il se voyaient pendant ce laps de temps. Or si mon hypothèse est juste, je me demande alors : quand est-ce que Malfoy exécute votre mission ?

\- C'est effectivement une hypothèse intéressante et une question digne d'intérêt. _Malfoy m'aurait-il trahit ? Pourtant les tentatives contre le vieux fou prouve qu'il suit mes ordres..._ Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant d'autres ordres de ma part, continué de le surveiller.

\- Bien, maître, selon votre volonté.

Rester seul, le maître des lieux, réfléchit aux nouvelles rapportées par son espion. Il trouvait le comportement des Malfoys étrange. Déjà, la femme était partie à l'étranger en raison d'un problème de santé. Lorsque Lucius l'avait informé de ce fait, il n'y avait guère porté d'importance. Après tout, pour lui, les femmes étaient juste bonne à enfanté et à faire potiche pendant les soirées. De plus, Narcissa n'était pas une mangemort, seulement la femme de l'un d'eux.

Lucius ne posait cependant pas de problème. Depuis son retour d'Azkaban, il essayait par tout les moyens de retrouver sa place et le suivait aveuglément. Quant au petit Malfoy, il remplissait sa mission. Il ne réussissait pas à tuer le vieillard, mais s'y attelait. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais cru à son succès, c'était surtout pour le tester.

Mais des doutes s'emparaient du Lord noir. Malfoy fils et Potter. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Étaient-ils d'ailleurs toujours ensemble ? Son espion avait émit une hypothèse, rien de plus, il pouvait très bien se tromper. Non vraiment, Potter devaient s'entraîner en secret et Malfoy devait profiter de son absence pour fomenter ses plans. Oui, ça devait être ça, ou le hasard. _Pour l'instant je m'en tient à cette idée, j'aviserais ensuite selon les nouvelles informations._

/*-/*-/*-/*-

 _Villa Millepertuis_

Lorsque Narcissa était arrivée en France, elle avait immédiatement essayé de contacté la personne conseillée par Dumbledore par cheminette. Malheureusement pour elle, l'adresse était protégée et elle fut expulsée de la cheminée. Elle s'était alors résignée à y aller personnellement. Elle avait sortit une carte magique de la France et avait lancé le sort _locus invenire_. La demeure correspondant à l'adresse s'était alors illuminé d'une teinte mauve. La Villa Millepertuis se trouvait près de Tours, sa destination était dans les alentours du Mans. Les deux lieux étaient assez proches pour qu'elle s'y rende en transplantant.

C'est ce qu'elle avait fait sur le champ. Elle s'était retrouvée devant un immeuble banal, assez vieux, dans les tons gris. Une enseigne affichait " Bibliothèque et Centre de Recherches sur la Magie et le Paranormal ". Narcissa s'était demandée un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle avait sortit le papier où était inscrit l'adresse de sa poche : 10 rue de la Fosse aux Loups, 72230 Arnage. Elle avait relevé les yeux sur la façade. Une plaque indiquait le numéro dix, un peu plus loin une autre le nom de la rue. Elle était au bon endroit.

 _Flashback_

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un clochette carillonna. La pièce était bien éclairée. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, rangés sur des bibliothèques ou mis en valeur sur des présentoirs. Des tables et des fauteuils étaient disposés de ça et là, et à sa droite un comptoir. L'atmosphère était conviviale mais légèrement mystérieuse. Narcissa fit quelques pas en furetant les lieux des yeux.

\- Bonjour Madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, probablement un employé. Il venait d'apparaître derrière le comptoir.

\- Je cherche Monsieur Perrin.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Vous pouvez me le demander, mais je ne vous répondrais pas. Est-il ici ou non ?

Le jeune homme sembla troublé par son ton tranchant et son attitude assurée. Il était plus que visible qu'il ne s'avait pas comment réagir.

\- Je suis là, intervint un homme en sortant d'un recoin au grand soulagement de l'autre. Madame Malfoy je présume ?

\- Vous présumez bien.

L'homme était dans la quarantaine, des cheveux brun courts, des yeux marrons clairs, il avait l'air banal. Comme l'immeuble.

\- Suivez-moi je vous pris, lui ordonna-t-il en franchissant une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Ils montèrent un escalier en silence. Arriver dans un couloir, l'homme, M. Perrin, ouvrit la deuxième porte à gauche. Un bon nombre de personnes de tout âge se trouvait là.

\- Bienvenue au QG des forces francophones !

\- Francophones, demanda intriguée Narcissa.

\- Oui, les sorciers que vous voyer viennent de France mais aussi de Belgique, du Luxembourg, de la Suisse et des Pays-Bas. Cette alliance est très pratique car ces pays parlent plusieurs langues. Ils nous permettent donc de communiquer avec les autres pays plus facilement. Nous faisons toujours des équipes mixtes dans ce sens.

\- C'est une bonne initiative, affirma Narcissa.

\- Hum, je vais maintenant vous présenter aux autres et vous confiez vos rôles et tâches. Vous faîtes désormais partie des Forces Francophones !

 _Fin Flashback_

Ils avaient longtemps discuté. Narcissa avait découvert son équipe : Nora, une sorcière Belge qui était très douée en métamorphose et s'y connaissait en technologie moldue ; Martin, un sorcier Français était quant à lui fait pour le combat qu'il soit magique ou au corps à corps ; enfin, le dernier membre, Christoph, un Suisse, il s'occupait des communications et de récolter des informations.

Puis Narcissa était revenue dans sa villa et s'était mis au travail. Sa mission : chercher des alliées dans les grandes familles du Royaume-Uni, prendre contact avec les Etats-Unis et si possible avoir leur soutient pour la guerre, et finalement établir le lien entre Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix et les Forces Francophones.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Harry où t'étais passé ? T'as raté le dîner, mais bon, t'inquiètes pas il n'y avait franchement rien de particulier ce soir...

Ron. Evidemment, qui d'autre pourrait ramener toute conversation sur de la nourriture. Harry venait juste de rentrer dans la salle commune des griffondors. Il était assez tard, mais pas encore l'heure du couvre feu.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et je me suis endormi sur mon devoir de métamorphose, répondit Harry. Mais je l'ai finit, continua t-il en souriant, et toi, Ron ?

\- Euh... il est pour quand ce devoir ? Pas pour demain quand même ?!

\- Ron, tu es désespérant..., soupira Hermione.

\- Mais tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce-pas, supplia Ron en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Hors de question ! Je te répète tout le temps de prendre de l'avance dans tes devoirs et ne m'écoutes jamais, tant pis pour toi.

\- Mais je vais jamais réussir à le faire pour demain, surtout que la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure ! Harry tu me soutiens toi, non ?

\- Hermione a raison, Ron. Cependant je peux te passer les livres qui sont utiles, mais pour le reste tu travailleras seul, répondit Harry en sortant lesdits livres de son sac et en les tendant à son ami.

\- Bah, c'est toujours ça..., merci mec, souffla Ron en prenant la charge dans ses bras et en allant s'installer à une table.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent partirent un sourire au lèvres. Leur ami ne changerait jamais !

\- Tu nous as dis la vérité, demanda soudainement Hermione en se retournant vers Harry.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Ce soir... où étais tu vraiment, et qu'y faisait tu ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, pourquoi ces interrogations ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Harry, soupira-t-elle, j'ai confiance en toi, mais je te connais et je m'inquiètes pour toi. Je veux juste que tu ne te mettes pas en danger...

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Hermione, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

\- Bien...

\- Et sinon, avec Malfoy ...

Harry rougit brusquement, surprenant Hermione qui se tut.

\- Quoi Malfoy ?

\- Rien, je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on avait prévu d'aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble le weekend prochain.

\- Toi et Malfoy !? Juste tout les deux ?!

Harry était énervé et jaloux probablement, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Il savait que Malfoy l'aimait, il venait juste de lui dire. Il rougit de nouveau à cette pensée sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Harry ? Tu es tout rouge...

\- Ça va, ça va...

\- Mais pour te répondre, non, nous y allons tous ensemble : Malfoy, Ron, toi et moi... et peut être Zabini.

\- Oh, ok, répondit Harry soulagé. Je suis assez fatigué, je vais me coucher, rajouta-t-il en forçant un bâillement, bonne nuit 'Mione.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, murmura Hermione en suivant des yeux son ami. _Tu me peux essayer de me cacher des choses Harry, mais un jour où l'autre, je découvrirais de quoi il en retourne, foi d'Hermione Granger !_

Une fois dans son dortoir, Harry souffla. _Ouf ! Hermione est trop perspicace, il va falloir la jouer fin pour ne pas qu'elle découvre tout. Enfin, je me demande tout de même ce qu'elle découvrira en premier ? Le fait que je sort avec Draco ou le fait que ce soit Draco et moi qui mettons au point les tentatives de meurtres contre Dumby ?_

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il alla se doucher puis se mit au lit. Il était encore tôt et aucun de ses camarades étaient encore monté. Il n'avait pas sommeil, mais tira ses rideaux pour s'isoler et se mit à rêvasser. Harry n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, il avait quitté son unique petite amie, Cho, bien avant d'arriver à ce point. Il aurait certainement pu coucher avec une fille, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait des filles voulant séduire le survivant... Mais il n'avait ni eu le temps ni l'envie. Harry voulait le faire par amour, même si cela sonnait niais. Il était donc vierge et inexpérimenté. Et si le sexe l'effrayait un peu, car inconnu, il s'imaginait le faire avec Draco. Peut importe qu'ils soient deux garçons, et qu'il ne sache pas comment cela fonctionnait. Peu importe que Draco soit un expert ou un novice. Il revit comme un rêve sa soirée avec Draco. Ses baisers, ses caresses, sa voix sensuelle, son corps brûlant ... Il avait chaud, son sexe se réveillait...

\- Umm, gémit doucement Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Harry ça va ?

Harry sortit de sa torpeur en sursaut.

\- Oui, ça va Dean. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Une dizaine de minutes, pourquoi ?

\- Non, comme ça. Je ne vous est pas entendu...Enfin, bon, bonne nuit les gars !

\- 'Nuit Harry, lui répondirent plusieurs voix.

Harry se recoucha et Morphée le ravi rapidement, l'emportant dans des rêves peuplés d'un beau blond.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus pour cette fiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant, et je suis toute ouïe à vos commentaires (quels qu'ils soient).

J'aimerais avoir votre avis : Draco vierge ou non ? Une multitude de conquêtes ? Pour ma part, je le préfère inexpérimenté... mais ça serait sympa d'avoir d'autres opinions =)

Sur ce, à la prochaine qui arrivera je l'espère assez tôt :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey !

Je ne suis pas en retard, sortez le champagne ;)

Merci pour les reviews, follows et favoris !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Chap 18

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry et Draco sortaient ensemble. Bien évidement, personne, mis à part Blaise, était au courant. Leur quotidien ne changeait pas vraiment. Ils se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande, presque tout les soirs, pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Et si aux yeux des habitants de Poudlard, leur relation n'avait pas changé. Cela n'empêchait pas leurs amis de se poser des questions. Harry et Draco s'absentaient de plus en plus et le reste du temps rêvassaient. Cette attitude les inquiétait d'autant plus au vue de la recrudescence des attaques de mangemorts.

Enfin, disons plutôt que du côté d'Harry on s'inquiétait pour lui, et que du côté de Draco, on s'inquiétait pour soi même. Après tout nombreux étaient les élèves qui verraient leur futur évoluer en fonction de leur prince et de sa famille. Si certains n'avaient pas de parents mangemorts, c'était le cas pour beaucoup. De même, les plus jeunes gardaient espoir grâce à leur jeune âge, mais les sixième et septième année, eux, se doutaient que si Malfoy fils devenait mangemort, alors leurs parents les forceraient à faire de même -sauf rares exceptions.

Draco s'en rendait compte, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. D'une part sa mission était censée être secrète, et d'autre part, déclarer être sous les ordres de Voldemort et donc être dans son camp pousserait certains serpentards à y entrer, autant l'éviter si possible. D'un autre côté, il était absurde de dévoilé son réel statut. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se livrer pieds et poings liés devant l'autre psychopathe, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence qu'en au résultat : sa mort (avec probablement beaucoup de torture au préalable). Draco devait donc supporter ses rumeurs et agir comme si elles ne le concernaient pas et surtout garder son masque pour ne pas se trahir.

De plus, Draco n'avait pas encore démasqué l'espion de Voldemort, même si les pistes se resserraient. Ils n'y avaient plus que quatre suspects. Les jumelles Flora et Hestia Carrow, en sixième année comme lui (1). Draco ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elles étaient silencieuses et ne faisaient pas de remous au sein de leur maison. Leurs notes sans être exceptionnelles étaient hautes, leur comportement vis à vis des professeurs civil et si elles n'appréciaient pas les autres maisons (comme quasi-tout serpentard) elles ne cherchaient pas le conflit. Bref, elles semblaient au dessus de tout soupçon, mais Draco savait par expérience que cela pouvait caché tout autre chose. Et puis, une autre question le perturbait. Il n'imaginait pas le Lord noir confié une mission d'espionnage à deux personne, or ces sœurs étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Dur de concevoir qu'une seule serait choisit et qu'elle réussirait à accomplir sa mission sans créer le doute chez l'autre. Non, ce sœurs n'étaient probablement pas l'espion recherché. Il en restait donc deux : Montague Graham et Terence Higgs, deux septième année.

Du côté de Harry, ce n'était pas spécialement plus simple. Si au début, le brun n'avait rien remarqué, rapidement ses amis avaient commencé à poser des questions, à le surveiller, à l'accompagné où qu'il aille... Il arrivait encore à leur fausser compagnie, mais cela devenait de plus en plus ardu. Il était désormais obligé de prendre avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs pour prévenir de quelque filature. Draco et lui auraient du mal à expliquer leurs fréquentes rencontres. Si Hermione et dans une moindre mesure Ron acceptaient leur amitié, Harry doutait qu'il en soit de même pour leur relation plus poussée. Et même si c'était le cas, cela mettrait Draco en danger et ça Harry s'y refusait.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Harry !

Harry se retourna pour découvrir une Hermione toute rouge et hors d'haleine. Cette dernière clos la distance qui les séparaient en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je te cherches depuis des heures ! Où étais tu passé ?

Harry allait lui répondre un mensonge de son cru, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion car Hermione le coupa.

\- Enfin, peu importe, Dumbledore te demande.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il souhaite me voir ?

\- Non, il ne me la pas précisé. Mais c'est sans doute à propos de tu-sais-qui. D'ailleurs, tu me le dirais si tu avais de nouveau des visions, hein ?

\- Bien sûr 'Mione, mais je n'en ai pas eu depuis un bon moment, _ce qui est étonnant,_ rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

\- Tant mieux, mais dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on te vois presque plus ? Tu te rends compte que c'est la première conversion, qui dépasse le "bonjour, ça va, moi aussi, à plus", qu'on a depuis trois jours ? Que se passe-t-il Harry ?!

Harry soupira. Il se doutait que ça arriverait un moment ou un autre, il avait cependant espéré que ce soit plus tard. Il avait préparé un mensonge béton et si Hermione ne l'apprécierait assurément pas, elle serait bien obligé de l'accepter.

\- J'ai un entrainement pour améliorer mes capacités magique ou non de combat.

\- Quoi, s'écria Hermione, mais ils ne peuvent pas te laisser tranquille pour une fois ?!

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, et j'étais vraiment énervé au début, mais en même temps, ça augmente mes chances de victoire et de survie.

Hermione resta muette un instant, elle comprenait et se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il était logique qu'Harry se prépare pour la guerre, il était l'élu après tout et l'issue de la guerre reposait sur ses épaules... Mais elle ne supportait de voir le fardeau qu'on faisait pesé sur son meilleur ami, elle aurait tant souhaiter qu'il n'ait pas cette foutue guerre et cette foutue prophétie. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux. Mais elle résista, pleurer ne servirait à rien.

\- D'accord, je comprends, tu dois t'entraîner. Mais s'il te plait n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi si besoin. Tu pourras toujours te reposer sur nous Harry.

\- Merci Hermione, répondit Harry sincère. Il était vraiment touché par le soutient de son amie, ce qui lui fit s'en vouloir encore plus de devoir lui mentir.

\- Je devrais rejoindre Dumbledore... continua-t-il. On se voit au diner.

\- Ok, sourit Hermione.

Harry lui serra affectueusement l'épaule en passant et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry était devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. _Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je suis vraiment bête des fois, j'aurais du demander à Hermione... Bon tant pis, avec Dumby c'est forcément un nom de sucrerie alors :_

 _-_ Sorbets citron... Patacitrouilles... Fizwizbiz... _allez un petit effort s'il vous plait_... Suçacides... Bulles baveuses, Chocoballes, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue...

\- Harry ?

\- Oh Draco ! _Par Merlin, faite qu'il n'est rien vu ni entendu..._ Toi aussi on t'a convié, demanda Harry l'air de rien.

\- Eh oui, mais que fais tu planté là au lieu de monter ?

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, répondit précipitamment Harry.

\- Vraiment, alors ce n'est pas toi qui s'amusais à réciter tout les noms de friandises possibles..., déclara tranquillement le serpentard, j'ai du rêvé, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux racines. _Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?!_

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu n'as pas le mot de passe, se moqua gentiment le blond.

Draco ravi d'avoir pu asticoter son petit ami se rapprocha de lui et, après avoir vérifier d'un coup d'œil que les environs étaient désertes, lui prit les lèvres pour un doux baiser.

\- On monte, proposa Draco en coupant court au baiser qui devenait trop passionné.

Harry hocha la tête et une fois que Draco ait dit le mot de passe (Gnomes au poivre - il est timbré ce vieux fou...) ils montèrent les marches menant au bureau du directeur. Harry toqua et suite à un "entrez" sonore, les deux compères entrèrent.

\- Bienvenue jeunes gens, entama Dumbledore. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Severus et votre père, Draco, participeront à cette réunion. Minerva et Schackebolt, ne pouvant se liberer, seront mis au courant plus tard.

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête et saluèrent plus ou moins amicalement les deux adultes.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes au fait des multiples attaques des dernières semaines.

Nouveau hochement de tête. En même temps, cela aurait dur de ne pas être au courant. Elles faisaient les couvertures de la gazette chaque jour. Ce qui immanquablement avait semé un vent de panique à Poudlard. Et si Harry et Draco, un peu dans leur bulle depuis leur mise en couple, ne prêtaient plus autant attention à ce journal, ils avaient ressenti la tension qui montait dans les rangs.

\- D'après les informations que nous ont fournis nos deux espions, continua-t-il en montrant d'un geste de la main Severus et Lucius, Voldemort est totalement confiant et croit dur comme fer à sa future victoire. Il considère l'événement du ministère comme un succès plutôt qu'un échec, après tout il a récupéré rapidement ses mangemorts et il t'a affaibli avec la mort de ton parrain.

Harry eut un élan de tristesse, mais Draco lui prit la main pour le soutenir et il se reprit et lui offrit un faible sourire. La scène n'avait pas échappé aux adultes qui s'en étonnèrent silencieusement. La relation des deux garçons semblait avoir évoluée d'une façon inattendue. Lucius fut le moins surprit car il s'était douter des sentiments de son fils lors des vacances et sa femme sans lui avouer l'avait laissé sous entendre. Ils décidèrent toute fois, d'un regard, de ne pas aborder le sujet (pour l'instant). C'était leur vie, il n'avait rien à dire (tant que tout allait bien).

\- Pour poursuivre, Voldemort compte maintenir ces attaques éclairs et meurtrières, mais comme Lucius à regagné sa confiance, lui ou Severus seront désormais au courant de chaque plan d'attaque et nous feront parvenir les informations relatives. De ce fait, nous pourrons nous organiser et l'ordre du phénix pourra intervenir. C'est vraiment une aubaine d'avoir un deuxième espion, et je suis heureux de votre choix Lucius.

\- Le lord n'est plus ce qu'il a été, Albus. De nombreuse familles de sang pur, comme la mienne, l'ont suivi pour les valeurs qu'il disaient vouloir protéger et remettre à jours. Malheureusement, ce n'était que de fausses promesses, une sournoise tromperie. Vous connaissez la fierté des sangs purs, admettre s'être trompé n'est pas acceptable pour eux, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes piégés stupidement dans cette grossière organisation. Mais mon fils m'a remis à ma place et m'a permis de retrouver l'honneur et la fierté des Malfoys. Et je lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. De plus, devenir espion me permet de racheter ma bêtise et de préserver ma famille, c'est plus que je pourrais en demander, finit-il en offrant un sourire affectueux à son fils.

Il était rare, si ce n'est exceptionnel, de voir un Lucius humble, mais, aujourd'hui, assis dans ce bureau aux côtés de son fils qui semblait plus heureux que jamais, il en avait envie. Il avait envie de laisser tomber un instant son masque et de redevenir humain pour apprécier ce moment.

Draco, lui, était ému. Il aimait son père et l'avait toujours aimé, même dans les pires moments, même lorsqu'en grandissant il avait vu les erreurs de son père. Mais jamais son père n'avait laissé paraître la moindre faiblesse, et Draco après avoir longtemps espéré recevoir un sourire de sa part, s'était résigné. Alors, il se leva et malgré son éducation se jeta sur son père pour le prendre dans ses bras, sous les regards tendres, affectueux ou pétillants des trois autres.

Après cette effusion de bon sentiment qui entachait entièrement l'image des Malfoys, ils en revinrent à leurs affaires.

\- Du côté des Aurors et du ministère les choses commencent aussi à bouger. Cette vague de tuerie a fait prendre conscience à cet imbécile de Ministre que le retour de voldemort n'était pas une blague et qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Des aurors patrouillerons désormais dans les lieux les plus fréquentés du monde sorcier et une surveillance accrue du monde moldu sera mise en place. De plus, un couvre feu a été décidé. Les magasins fermeront à 18h et il est fort déconseillé de sortir de chez soit après 20h.

\- La population est déjà effrayée et très peu de personnes ne suivent pas ses directives. Mais malgré ces mesures tardives, le danger rode. Le Lord s'attaque particulièrement à des villages excentrés et hors d'atteinte d'un simple transplanage. Lui même utilise, ainsi que ses mangemorts, des portoloins, précisa Séverus.

\- Et nous pensons, Sevérus et moi, continua Lucius, qu'Il essaye d'y attirer les troupes d'aurors. Si ces aurors s'installait là bas pour prévenir des attaques Il aurait alors le champ libre pour attaquer des lieux majeurs comme le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard et pourquoi pas Poudlard... Il faut éviter ça à tout prix. Nous pourrons vous informer de la majorité des attaques assez tôt pour préparer des portoloins, dans le cas contraire, je suis désolé de le dire, le village sera condamné. Nous ne pourrons pas sauver tout le monde dans cette guerre.

\- Je vois..., Dumbledore semblait accablé. Vous avez raison, mais essayons de faire en sorte que les sacrifices de cette guerre soient les moins nombreux possible.

Tous acquiescent gravement. Comprenant bien que l'un d'eux pourrait aussi faire partie des sacrifices.

\- Bon, reprit Dumbledore reprenant son habituel regard pétillant. J'ai aussi reçu des nouvelles de Narcissa. Elle est bien installée et a rencontré son interlocuteur et le groupe de résistance des Forces Francophones. Il avancent bien, et le nombre de nos alliés augmentent de jour en jour. Narcissa est en ce moment même en pourparler avec les Etats-Unis. Selon son dernier contre-rendu, cela se déroulait bien et elle était convaincu de recevoir une réponse positive.

Draco était vraiment fière de sa mère. C'était une vrai battante et elle savait se faire entendre, il ne doutait pas de sa réussite.

\- Ceci conclut notre réunion. Je ne vous retient pas, Sévérus, Lucius, je me doute que vous avez beaucoup à faire. Faites attention à vous.

Les deux hommes confirmèrent, il ne devait pas s'absenter trop longtemps. Ils saluèrent le directeur et les deux élèves avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et d'y disparaître.

\- Bien, vous aussi jeunes hommes, allez dîner, il est bientôt l'heure.

Draco commençait à partir, mais Harry avait une question qui l'obsédait depuis sa rencontre avec Hermione et souhaitait en parler avec Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose...

Il sa tourna vers Draco qui l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Je te rejoins après le dîner, ok, lui proposa-t-il en lui caressant délicatement le bras.

Draco fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il y trouva ce qu'il voulait et c'est sans inquiétude qu'il accepta. Il allait sortir lorsque Dumbledore intervint :

\- Oh Draco, une dernière chose.

Dumbledore lui tendit une lettre.

\- De la part de votre mère.

Draco prit la lettre en souriant et sortit en la tenant précautionneusement entre ses mains.

Une fois seuls, le silence s'installa.

\- Je t'écoutes, Harry, que voulait tu me dire ?

\- Eh bien, tout à l'heure, Hermione m'a demandé ce que je faisait pour être autant absent -oh d'ailleurs, je lui ai fait croire que j'avais un entraînement particulier, que vous soyez au courant si jamais elle vient vous en parler. Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet, elle a émis l'hypothèse de mes cauchemars, ce que j'ai nié immédiatement. Mais après coup j'y ai repensé. Pourquoi je n'ai plus ces visions de Voldemort et de ses attaques ? C'est tout de même étrange, comme vous venez de le dire, il multiplie les attaques et moi je ne reçoit plus rien ?

\- C'est perturbant en effet..., fit Dumbledore songeur, de quand date ton dernier cauchemar ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Ça faisait un bon moment, il en avait fait pendant les vacances d'été, mais depuis son retour au château... Si une fois, début septembre, il avait encore beaucoup d'insomnie à cette époque et dormais peu, et ça lui avait sans doute éviter quelques cauchemars. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite, ses amis avaient commencé à le sortir de sa morosité, mais il prenait des potions de sommeil et puis rapidement il y avait eu l'histoire de la chevalière de Draco et ... plus rien, il avait repris goût à la vie, avait finit son deuil, et s'était repris en main. Plus de potions pour dormir, plus besoin de se forcer pour se nourrir, pour sourire et rire...et plus de visions.

\- Depuis Draco, lâcha Harry dans un murmure.

\- Comment ?

\- Depuis que j'ai commencé à me lier d'amitié avec Draco, reprit Harry plus fort. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, la connexion entre Voldemort et moi existe depuis des années, comment peut-elle cessé d'un coup ?! Et quelle relation avec Draco ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir pour l'instant Harry. C'est la première fois que j'entend parler d'une telle chose, et il faut dire que ta cicatrice était déjà une chose d'assez particulière... Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. Mais tu sais la magie a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

 _La magie_... Harry était perplexe. Il ne savait presque rien sur la magie, malgré qu'il l'utilise chaque jour. La magie, la vrai, celle puissante et libre, celle qui coulait comme une rivière dans chaque lieu, invisible mais bien présente. Il lui était arrivé de la ressentir à de très rares occasions, c'était une sensation de plénitude et de pur bonheur, les ennuis semblaient s'envoler et une douce chaleur nous enveloppait. Les seuls pouvoir qu'Harry connaissait à la magie était la magie des liens. Il l'avait appris d'abord de par son lien avec Voldemort, puis par des discussions entre élèves qui évoquaient les mariages magiques. Et il devait très certainement y en avoir d'autres. Mais ces liens étaient supposés être incassables, alors _pourquoi ?_

 _-_ Quels sont les raisons pour qu'un lien créer par la magie elle même se brise ?

\- J'imagine que la création d'un autre lien le pourrait, enfin seulement si le premier devient gênant ou empêche sa création... Je n'en sais rien Harry, mais il est tard, vas dîner, si jamais j'ai des informations je te le dirais. Et puis, si tu ne souffre plus à cause de ta cicatrice, c'est mieux, non ?

Harry lui accorda ce point. Effectivement, pouvoir dormir sans risquer de réveiller en sursaut un dortoir par ses cris et ne pas se sentir patraque toute la journée suivante ou ressasser des scènes morbides, c'était un avantage.

Il sortit après avoir salué son directeur et pris le chemin de la grande salle. Il avait promis de dîner avec Hermione. Mais dans sa tête, une seule pensée tournait : _Suis-je lié avec Draco ? Et si oui, de quelle manière ?_

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si elles existent vraiment ou pas, mais bon, je voulais une touche féminine dans les suspects et elles conviennent parfaitement :)

Voilà,

comme la plupart d'entre vous (qui on répondu) et moi même préférons un Draco inexpérimenté, il le sera !

à la prochaine :)


	19. Chapter 19

Bonne année 2017 !

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard -encore, je sais... Mais il y eu les fêtes puis mes examens et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'y remettre...

D'ailleurs, je penses passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines en alterné avec mon autre fic, c'est impossible de faire deux chapitre par semaine et puis je me mélange les pinceaux entre les deux histoires ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Chap 19

* * *

Harry avait assisté au dîner les yeux dans le vague, ne prenant part à aucune discussion et ne répondant que par de bref hochement de tête ou "hum" aux questions futiles de ses amis et camarades. Hermione, qui avait escompté pouvoir enfin retrouver son meilleur ami, en fut déçue mais aussi très soucieuse. Elle savait qu'il revenait du bureau du directeur et se demandait ce que Dumbledore avait put dire à Harry pour le mettre dans cet état. Elle avait essayé de lui changé les idées pendant le repas mais ce fut en vain, le brun était totalement plongé dans ses pensées et rien ne l'en sortait.

Draco de l'autre côté de la salle avait aussi remarqué l'attitude étrange de son petit ami. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs ne pas vouloir croiser son regard. Pourtant Draco l'avait surprit à plusieurs reprise en train de le regarder., mais le brun détournait alors précipitamment son regard. _Que lui a dit le vieux fou ?_ Il savait qu'il aurait du rester avec lui ou au moins l'attendre, mais la lettre de sa mère l'avait tellement excité qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Maintenant il s'en voulait. Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux autres griffons. La plupart n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude du brun au contraire de Granger -ce qui n'étonnait pas le blond, elle n'avait pas pour surnom "miss je-sais-tout" pour rien.

Alors que le griffondor et ses pairs se levaient de table, Draco voulut les suivre mais il fut intercepté par ses camarades serpentards.

\- Malfoy. On doit te parler.

C'était un septième année dont Draco n'avait pas retenu le nom. Derrière lui se trouvaient d'autres verts et argents du même âge.

\- Je vous écoute...

\- Pas ici, reprit l'aîné, allons dans la salle commune.

Draco hocha la tête et suivit le serpentard. Plusieurs élèves de différentes années se levèrent alors et les suivirent. Apparemment cette discussion était attendue impatiemment. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux cachots et une fois entré dans leur salle commune Draco s'assit dans son fauteuil attitré, celui près de la cheminée.

\- Je vous écoute, réitéra-t-il.

Les élèves formèrent un arc de cercle autour de lui et le septième année, leur porte parole selon toute vraisemblance, reprit la parole.

\- Nous voulons savoir où tu te place dans cette guerre. Quel est ton camp ? As-tu rejoins tu-sais-qui ? As-tu la marque ?

\- Doucement, doucement, une question à la fois... Mais d'abord pourquoi voulez vous savoir cela ?

\- Cela dépends de la personne. Pour ma part, je ne compte pas devenir mangemort, ta décision m'importe peu - même si je préfère être au courant de la nature de ceux que je côtoie jour et nuit- mais pour certains, ton choix vas influencer la balance.

\- Exactement, intervint un cinquième année, mon père est un mangemort et s'il apprend que tu as été marqué il voudra en faire de même pour moi.

\- Et tu veux en devenir un, le questionna Draco.

Le jeune blanchit et recula légèrement.

\- Rien de ce que vous me direz maintenant ne sortira de cette pièce, je vous le jure.

\- Et quel preuve on a que tu ne nous trahisse pas ?!

\- Aucune... mais si vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à un des vôtres à qui pouvez vous le faire, rétorqua Draco.

Il marquait un point. Les serpentards délibérèrent pendant quelques minutes puis le cinquième année déclara :

\- Je ne souhaite pas devenir mangemort, enfin pour être plus précis je ne voudrais rien avoir à voir avec cette guerre, mais j'imagine que c'est impossible.

\- Et tu as raison. Tous les élèves, peu importe leur maison, sont les pions de tu-sais-qui et du vieux fou dans cette guerre. Vous devriez faire vos propres choix si vous voulez rester en vie, enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil...

Draco se fustigeait intérieurement. Ce genre de déclaration était dangereuse, encore plus sachant qu'il y avait un espion qui le surveillait. Mais si ses paroles pouvaient éviter à certains de faire le mauvais choix alors cela valait la peine et le risque encouru.

\- Mais pour répondre à vos précédentes questions, oui je suis au service du maître mais non je n'ai pas la marque et ne fais donc pas officiellement partie des mangemorts.

L'agitation envahie la salle. Tout le monde chuchotait en petit groupes sur ces révélations et sur leurs conséquences. Draco énervé par ce brouhaha décida de se réfugié dans sa chambre et laissa la masse vert et argent seule. Il ne pouvait de doute façon pas prendre de décision à leur place. Et puis il avait une lettre a ouvrir.

Draco s'installa à son bureau et décacheta l'enveloppe. Une belle écriture penchée, de l'encre verte émeraude, c'était bien sa mère.

 _Mon cher Draco,_

 _J'espère que toi et ton père allez bien._

 _De mon côté, tous se passe pour le mieux mais j'imagine que Dumbledore t'as déjà tenu informé des avancées de ma mission._

 _Je ne pourrais pas envoyer de lettres régulièrement, elles pourraient être interceptées, malgré cela j'essaierais de rester en contact avec toi._

 _Mais dis-moi comment ça avance avec H ? Lui a tu confié tes sentiments ?_

 _Je prie pour ton bonheur mon fils et j'ose espérer qu'H pourra te l'offrir._

 _Je t'embrasse, passe mes amitiés à H,_

 _Ta mère qui t'aime,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour la mémoriser puis la réduit en cendre. Personne n'entrait dans sa chambre sans qu'il soit présent normalement et personne n'aurait l'audace de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais avec un espion dans les parages il n'était pas bon de laisser traîner ce genre de document. Certes sa mère, intelligente comme toujours, avait seulement noté l'initial de Harry, mais on n'était jamais trop à l'abri.

Draco soupira. A cause des serpentards il n'avait pas pu rejoindre Harry. _Enfin peu importe, on doit se voir_ _demain et peu être qu'il ira mieux,_ se dit Draco en laissant apparaître un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry et ses camarades venaient de terminer leur journée de cours. Ils rentraient dans leur dortoirs pour se reposer, se détendre ou pour d'autres faire leurs devoirs. Mais Harry avait d'autre préoccupations en tête depuis la veille.

\- Dit 'Mione, quels types de relations magiques existe-t-il ?

\- Relations magiques ?

\- Oui, tu sais, comme mon lien avec Voldemort ou le mariage sorcier, et peut être le lien entre parrain et filleul ?

\- Oh. Eh bien tu as citer les principaux et les plus connus, mais je me souviens avoir lu qu'il en existait beaucoup d'autres, qui variaient sur la force de la relation... Mais dans mon livre il ne donnait pas d'information dessus... Tu veux que je cherches un peu ?

\- Te déranges pas pour moi, je le ferais moi même, mais merci de le proposer t'es vraiment une amie géniale.

\- Je sais, se vanta avec humour Hermione. Mais sérieusement, Harry, si tu as besoin...

\- De quoi parlez vous ?

Ron venait de couper Hermione, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de ses possibles "liens" avec Draco, déjà qu'il cachait leur sa relation avec le blond...

\- Des liens magiques, répondit Hermione à la question du rouquin.

\- Oh...fit Ron déçu, vous voulez pas parler de quiddicht ou faire une partie d'échec à la place ?

Harry sourit à la réflexion de son ami et accepta sa proposition. Peut être que jouer aux échecs lui changerait les idées... Ce fut un échec -sans jeu de mot- Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le jeu et son niveau déjà faible se retrouva proche du débutant qui mélangeait encore les pièces. Ron, après cinq victoires faciles, décida de trouver un nouveau partenaire. Un griffondor de quatrième année vint donc prendre la place de Harry. Ce dernier, resta un peu regarder, puis monta dans son dortoir en attendant l'heure du dîner. Il s'affala sur son lit et réfléchit. Il allait devoir fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble et ça allait lui prendre du temps. Or son seul temps libre il le partageait entre ses amis et Draco - surtout ce denier à vrai dire. Ses amis l'admonestaient déjà pour ses absences fréquentes, il ne pouvait pas les délaisser. Il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré son envie d'être avec Draco, il allait devoir raccourcir considérablement ses rendez-vous avec le blond le temps de trouver des réponses.

Décidé, il se releva et sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin de son sac. Il hésita un bon moment sur la formulation. Il se doutait que le serpentard le prendrait mal, déjà car c'était sa nature, mais encore plus car ils étaient désormais ensemble. Finalement, Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit :

 _Draco,_

 _Je t'écris pour te prévenir que je ne pourrais malheureusement plus passer toute mes soirées avec toi._

 _J'ai une chose à faire qui va m'occuper et je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas t'en parler, mais je te promets que tu sera le premier au courant lorsque ce sera fait._

 _J'imagine que tu vas m'en vouloir, déjà que l'on doit cacher notre relation._

 _Saches que si c'était possible, j'oublierais mon problème pour passer tout mon temps au près de toi._

 _Tu me manques déjà._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Harry._

 _Ps: notre rendez vous de ce soir tiens toujours :)_

Harry relut son message et le trouvant convenable le plia, le glissa dans l'enveloppe puis inscrivit le nom de son amant dessus . Il mit ensuite la lettre dans sa poche et descendit dans la salle commune. Ron avait apparemment finit de jouer - enfin Harry présumait que ses adversaire avaient jeté l'éponge, Ron était imbattable. Il avait dix minutes avant le repas, assez pour aller jusqu'à la volière et donner sa lettre à un hibou de Poudlard. Cela aurait été plus simple et rapide d'employer Hedwige, mais sa chouette était trop remarquable et d'autant plus au dîner qui n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Il signala à Hermione et Ron son départ (évitons de les inquiéter pour rien) et sortit en enfilant sa cape.

Il arriva rapidement à la volière et accrocha sa missive à la patte du premier hibou qu'il trouva. Il hésita encore, il se sentait mal de faire ça à Draco sans même un explication. Dire qu'au fond de lui il aurait mille fois préféré pouvoir être près de lui à chaque instant. Mais cette histoire de liens l'angoissait et il ne souhaitait pas inquiété Draco pour rien. Finalement il lâcha l'oiseau qu'il s'envola d'un battement d'ailes.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Draco était franchement préoccupé. Il ne voulait pas forcer Harry à parler, mais le brun l'inquiétait fortement. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Harry, il y a une semaine, plusieurs émotions l'avait traversé : la surprise, l'inquiétude, l'énervement, et bien d'autres. Mais il avait voulu croire en leur amour et s'était persuadé que ce ne serait pas très grave. Il avait eu tord. Bien sûr, Harry et lui continuait à se voir et lors de ces moments Harry ressemblait à celui qu'il avait appris à connaître- ou en tout cas faisait semblant, mais ces moments étaient malheureusement brefs et le reste de la journée le griffondor se perdait dans ses pensées. Parfois il regardait Draco d'un tel regard et avec une telle expression que ce dernier se mit finalement à avoir peur qu'Harry fut en train de réaliser qu'il ne l'aimait point ou encore que le brun se moquait de lui depuis et début mais se lassait de son petit jeu. Draco commençait vraiment à avoir peur de perdre Harry.

Et en mettant leur relation de côté, Draco s'inquiétait aussi pour la guerre. Il avait embarquer ses parents et son meilleur ami du côté des "gentils" et ce sans aucune garantie autre que la confiance qu'il avait en Harry. Maintenant il redoutait le pire. Il croyait dur comme fer que le griffondor n'était pas capable de lui jouer un tel tour, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas ni lui, ni sa famille, mais ces derniers jours le doute le rongeaient.

Evidemment ce n'était pas le cas, mais notre beau blond ne pouvais pas le savoir. Harry, en fait, tournait dans sa tête les paroles de son amie et les informations qu'il avait appris dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passer toute sa semaine cloîtré à la bibliothèque et en avoir consulté tous les livres. Enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui le consolait. Rares étaient les liens magiques qui dépassaient en puissance magique celui qui le reliait à Voldemort. Et pourtant il en partageait un avec Draco. Restait à savoir lequel. Après des soirées passés loin de son petit ami et entouré de livre, Harry finalement trouvés la liste des liens magiques. Il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'il ne pensait, mais au final, très peu l'intéressait dans son cas. Trois liens possible, trois conséquences différentes.

D'abord le lien des ennemis. Harry l'avait vite supprimé, après tout Draco et lui avaient été ennemis pendant des années et cela n'avait pas empêcher ses visions. La suite était plus compliquée. Il y avait le lien des âmes sœurs -au fond de lui Harry priait pour que ce soit ce lien- mais il y avait un hic. Les âmes sœurs étaient censées .. et bien avoir le "coup de foudre" au premier regard. Or, la première rencontre -et surtout la deuxième- avec Draco en était très loin. Enfin, le dernier lien. Il n'avait pas de nom et le livre ne le mentionnait que par acquis de conscience était donné que l'auteur en parlait plutôt comme un mythe. Apparemment ce lien n'aurait existé qu'une seule fois des siècles auparavant. Le peu de détails le décrivait comme le plus puissant des liens existants. Il liait deux personnes leurs offrants un pouvoir énorme, de quel façon ? Personne ne pouvait le dire. Quel relation il y avait entre les deux personnes concernées ? Aucune réponse. De même le nom de ces personnes était inconnu.

Au final, Harry n'était pas plus avancé que ça et encore pire, d'après ce qu'il venait de lire Draco et lui partageait un lien mythique -rien que ça. Lien dont, il faut le préciser, le monde sorcier ne connaissait presque rien. _Non mais vraiment dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis,_ se lamenta Harry. _Et puis Draco me manque, nos rendez vous me manque... je ne crois pas que je puisse continuer à rester loin de lui. Et puis il faudra bien que je le mette au courant de notre lien magique... Mais avant ça j'imagine que je peux en parler à Hermione, peut être quel dénichera des bouquins avec de nouvelles informations._ Fier de cette décision, Harry se rendit à son rendez vous avec Malfoy, sa discussion avec Hermione pourrait attendre le lendemain.

 _/*-/*-/*-/*-_

\- Ça suffit !

La voix de Draco claqua dans le silence de la salle sur demande (ayant prit aujourd'hui l'aspect d'un salon style chalet de montagne). Harry se retourna vers lui surpris.

\- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles Draco ? Qui a-t-il ?!

\- De quoi je parles ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Une semaine que tu me regarde comme un ...un monstre ou je ne sais quoi ! Une semaine que tu agis différemment ! Alors dis le moi franchement si tu veux me quitter, si tu ne veux pas de moi, ni de mon amour, ni de amitié ! Dis moi si tu te fous de moi depuis le début et que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ! Mais ne fais pas semblant, tu me dois quand même ça, Harry.

\- De quoi tu parles ?! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'es considéré comme un monstre, Draco ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de jeu ?

Draco fixa son regard dans celui émeraude de son vis à vis. Il n'y vit aucune fourberie, ni mensonge, seulement de la surprise, du questionnement et de la perplexité. Cela le calma un peu.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Draco. Tu ne me crois pas, ajouta Harry, la tête basse, alors que cette révélation lui brisait le cœur.

Draco vit la lueur de tristesse dans les beaux yeux de son amour et s'en voulu, mais il avait besoin de savoir, lui aussi avait souffert cette semaine.

\- J'aimerais te croire Harry, vraiment, mais cette semaine m'en fait douter. Ta lettre pour se voir moins souvent, et ce regard si lourd qui me suivait partout.

Harry prit la main de Draco et la serra.

\- Je t'aime Draco, n'en doutes jamais. Je suis désolé pour cette semaine, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. Promets moi juste de rester avec moi quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je te le promet, Harry, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Draco en venant embrasser son amour.

* * *

Voilà,

Quand avez vous pensez ? Dites moi franchement si vous trouver que l'histoire par en vrille car comme je l'écrit chapitre par chapitre il y des choses qui se rajoute sans être prévues initialement...

à dans deux semaines =)

Bisous et mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris :) cela me fait toujours très plaisir !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et je m'excuse pour celles qui sont passées à travers ma relecture.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

Chap 20

* * *

\- Voilà, tu sais tout.

Harry venait de confier à Draco sa discussion avec Dumbledore ainsi que toute ses recherches sur le lien qu'ils partageaient. Si au départ le blond avait été très surprit et lui en avait voulu de lui avoir caché des choses, il s'était rapidement calmé devant l'air peiné d'Harry et l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché ça, continua le griffon, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien et je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, ni même ta réaction et ...

\- Eh bien, ça a eu l'effet inverse, rétorqua Draco mi-amusé mi-sérieux, je me suis fais un sang d'encre et je me suis imaginé des scénarios horribles. J'ai cru que tu... Enfin, peu importe, ce n'était pas le cas et c'est tant mieux ! Je t'aime tellement Harry...

Draco pris la tête entre ses mains en lui soufflant ces derniers mots. Puis il attira le brun contre lui et refermant ses bras autour de corps mince, le pris dans un tendre câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et se transmettant mutuellement leurs sentiments. Enfin, Draco se détacha et fit reculer Harry, mais garda ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Il faut moi aussi que je te racontes quelque chose.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer et que Draco avait toute son attention.

\- Les serpentards ont commencés à bouger. Ils sont venus me voir. Je m'y attendais, même si il faut l'avouer, ils ont mis plus de temps que j'avais prévu. Enfin bref, comme les deux élèves -Graham et Higgs- que je suppose être espions pour Voldemort étaient présents, j'ai du leur dire la vérité, au plutôt celle à laquelle Voldemort croit. Donc ils sont désormais au courant que j'ai reçu une mission, mais ils savent aussi que je n'ai pas la marque et que je ne fais pas entièrement partie des mangemorts. De plus, je les ai encouragé à faire leurs propres choix et de ne pas suivre aveuglément leurs parents en devenant mangemort à leur tour. Bien sûr, certains n'auront malheureusement pas d'autres choix...

\- Mais l'espion ne va t-il pas rapporter ton discours à Voldemort ?! Il va croire que tu le trahis, s'exclama Harry alarmé.

\- Je te rappelles que c'est le cas, le taquina Draco, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévu mon coup. Il va surement me convoquer ou tout du moins me demander de lui transmettre les raisons de mon acte. Je lui répondrais alors quelque chose comme : "Je ne voulais pas que des faibles ou de futurs traîtres entre dans vos rangs. Autant éviter les vers à crasse directement." Je rajouterais que si il en décide autrement je ferrais passer le message aux serpentards, mais je doute franchement qu'il me le demande avec une telle estime de soi, fit Draco de sa voix traînante.

\- Ça marchera, il est tellement égocentrique qu'il adhérera tout de suite à ton idée et en plus il pensera que tu le met sur un piédestal et il doutera moins de toi. C'est parfait, peut être qu'ainsi il te fera moins surveiller.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Et Draco avait raison, l'espion était présent lors de la réunion des serpentards et était partit faire son rapport à Voldemort dès que Draco avait fini son discours. Il ne pouvait pas transplanner de Poudlard et ne pouvait pas demander des autorisations de sortie trop souvent sous peine de devenir suspect. C'est pourquoi il se rendit dans une salle vide et ferma la porte d'un sort, ajoutant un sort de silence pour éviter tout problème. Il sortit une coupelle et un canif de sa cape et avec ce dernier se coupa légèrement le poignet. Il fit couler son sang dans la coupelle et murmura une incantation. Il la posa sur le sol et se recula de quelque pas. Bientôt une sorte d'hologramme de la salle du trône -comme aimait l'appeler son maître- et la tête reptilienne de Voldermort apparurent.

L'espion s'agenouilla et salua son maître avec ferveur.

\- Maître.

\- Fais moi ton rapport, je t'écoute !

\- Malfoy junior viens d'agir étrangement... Il...

\- Dépêches-toi ! Qu'as t-il fais ?

\- Eh bien, les serpentards lui ont demandé sa position et où allait son allégeance mais Malfoy a répondu qu'il n'était pas vraiment un mangemort puisqu'il n'avait pas la marque...

\- C'est le cas, il est encore en essai.

\- Oui, maître, mais c'est ce qu'il a dit ensuite qui me perturbe. Malfoy a dit aux serpentards de choisir par eux même et de ne pas devenir mangemorts seulement à cause de leur parents...

\- Je vois, le coupa Voldemort, et tu penses qu'il me trahit c'est ça ?

\- En effet, pourquoi vous enlever des recrues sinon ?

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais je vais demander une explication au jeune Malfoy avant, j'aurais bien le temps de le punir ensuite si cette trahison se révèle juste. En attendant surveille de près les autres serpentards, j'aimerais savoir comment ils vont réagir.

\- Bien maître.

Voldemort coupa la communication et .. se retrouva seul. Il nettoya la coupelle d'un _recurvite_ et rangea ses affaires avant de débloquer la porte et de sortir.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Du côté de Narcissa et des Forces Francophones les choses avançaient bien. Les Etat-Unis avait accepté et avait même apporter avec eux de nombreux pays d'Amérique du sud tels que l'argentine et le brésil et aussi le canada. Narcissa était très fier d'elle car c'était vraiment grâce à elle et à ses talents d'ambassadrice qu'elle avait réussie ce coup de maître.

Mais le reste de la guilde n'avait lui non plus pas chaumé. L'Allemagne et l'Italie avait rejoins la partie, et sous peu l'Espagne et le Portugal en feront de même. D'un autre côté, ils avaient aussi trouver de nombreuses informations sur les mages noirs et les sortilèges classifié dans la catégorie de magie noir ou encore magie dangereuse. Ils avaient ainsi découvert de nombreux contre-sorts et potions qui permettait de s'en défendre où dans le pire des cas de sauver la personne atteinte du sortilège.

Les différents informateurs apportaient de nombreux rapports sur les activités de Voldemort et ce qui en ressortait semblait assez prometteur. En effet, Voldermort ne se doutait en aucune façon de la trahison de la famille M et au contraire s'appuyait beaucoup sur Lucius ainsi que Snape ce qui permettait à l'ordre du Phénix d'avoir des coups d'avances et d'éviter des tueries monstrueuses.

Et effectivement, du côté des espions mangemorts, tout se passait pour le mieux. Le maître leur faisait totalement confiance et les privilégiait pour commander les troupes et les attaques. Enfin, c'était surtout Lucius qui les dirigeait car Severus était trop occupé avec son travail de professeur et son rôle d'espion pour Voldemort. La disparition de Narcissa n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais l'excuse de son mari avait suffit au Lord noir, après tout les femmes étaient des êtres faibles, il l'avait toujours dit. Au contraire, il trouvait que Lucius se donnait plus maintenant que sa femme était loin de lui, c'était donc une chance au final.

Malheureusement, toutes les missions ne pouvaient se solder par des échecs pour préserver leur couverture. C'est pourquoi quelques attaques fonctionnaient -et faisaient la une- bien que les dégâts matériels et humains soient amoindris par les informations des deux espions. Enfin, malgré ce que la gazette pouvait affirmer, et cela sous les ordres de Dumbledore du ministre des aurors, le nombre de mort et de blessés était limité et les dégâts réparables. Ainsi, Voldemort pensait célébrer de belles victoires, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry et Draco avait discuté pendant de longues heures de leur lien et de ce qu'il pouvait signifier, mais il n'étaient guère plus avancé qu'au départ. Draco proposa finalement à Harry de demander à Hermione. Si une personne pouvait trouver des réponses c'était elle.

\- Mais je vais devoir lui expliquer pour nous !

\- Et alors, ça te déranges ? Tu as honte d'être avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non Draco, c'est juste que je pensais qu'on devais garder cette relation secrète...

\- Pour notre protection à tous les deux, je sais, mais je penses que tu as le droit d'en parler à tes meilleurs amis. Regardes, Blaise est au courant pour nous et cela ne pose aucun problème. Au contraire je suis soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier.

\- Je suis aussi là si tu veux te confier, grogna Harry qui n'aimait pas l'idée de passer au second plan.

\- Tu n'était pas vraiment là cette semaine, objecta Draco.

\- Désolé, chuchota Harry la tête basse.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'on aura aussi besoin d'autre personnes proches de nous... même si tu reste le plus important à mes yeux.

Harry releva sa tête vivement et accrocha son regard à celui de son petit ami. Il s'avança vers ce dernier, lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira à lui. Front contre front.

\- Toi aussi, tu es le plus important pour moi, déclara-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, mais ils devaient finir cette conversation.

\- Donc parles-en à tes amis, enfin, si ils sont capable de garder le silence sur cette information...

\- Pas de soucis avec Hermione, elle est ferait tout pour moi, sourit Harry

\- Devrais-je être jaloux, demanda Draco en lui jetant un faux regard septique.

\- Absolument pas, rit Harry, elle est comme une sœur pour moi et puis c'est plus qu'évident elle et Ron.

\- Effectivement, il y a bien que les concernés pour ne pas le voir.

Harry pouffa et se colla à Draco, il aimait sentir son odeur et sentir la chaleur de son corps chaud contre lui.

\- J'en parlerais avec Hermione, elle voulait m'aider de toute manière, elle sera ravie et puis elle m'aideras aussi à faire comprendre à Ron que je t'aime réellement et que tu ne m'as pas droguer avec une potion !

L'humeur de Draco s'assombrit à cette remarque pourtant anodine. Il se reprit vite, mais Harry avait eu le temps de le remarquer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien...

\- Ne dis pas rien, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

\- C'est juste que... eh bien, je redoute une peu la réaction de tes amis. Et si il ne m'acceptaient pas ?!

\- Alors ce ne serait pas de bons amis et même si cela m'attristerais je me dirais tant pis pour eux. Si je devais choisir et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, je te choisirais toi, Draco.

\- Vraiment ?! Mais ce sont tes meilleurs amis, vous êtes le trio d'or !

\- Et tu es l'homme que j'aime.

Draco était plus qu'ému et c'est les larmes au yeux, tellement reconnaissant à Merlin de recevoir l'amour d'un homme tel qu'Harry qu'il soupira :

\- Oh par Salazard, tu es un vrai Griffondor doublé d'un Pouffsouffle, tu le sais au moins ?

\- Oui mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, lui rétorqua Harry avant de l'embrasser.

\- Oui c'est comme ça que je t'aimes, répondit Draco.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser oubliant l'heure, oubliant qu'ils devaient aller dîner, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Il était 22h30 et le couvre feu était passé depuis une demi heure. Pourtant dans la salle sur demande, Harry et Draco étaient toujours en train de discuter. Non pas de leur lien, mais simplement de généralités et de choses futiles, laissant pour un certain temps la guerre de côté et essayant de se connaître mieux.

Ils étaient installés dans un canapé, la tête Harry reposant sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier caressait nonchalamment les cheveux du brun qui ronronnait sous la tendresse du geste. Il parlait de leur vie et le chapitre "relation amoureuse et relation sexuelle" fit son apparition. En fait, Draco avait prit un ton détaché pour poser cette question qui le taraudait depuis un petit moment.

\- Et je voulais savoir, mais tu as eu des petites amies ou et bien... des petits amis...?

\- Euh...non, enfin, il y a bien eu Cho, mais on ne s'est embrassé qu'une fois et... bref ce n'était pas vraiment une relation et je ne savais même pas que j'étais attiré par les garçons avant toi, répondit Harry en rougissant, et toi ?

\- Non plus, Pansy a toujours espéré que quelque chose arrive entre nous, mais je ne la considérait seulement comme une amie. Et je n'avais jamais réfléchit du côté des hommes de toute façon en étant un sang pur j'étais censé me marier avec une sang pur respectable. Je ne pensait pas à trouver l'amour, je ne cherchait pas à connaître mes goûts... jusqu'à toi. Et à vrai dire même là je n'ai pas eu réfléchir puisque t'aimer était une évidence, finit Draco en embrassant le brun.

Le baiser, au départ doux, se fit rapidement passionné et les deux corps se collèrent. Ils pouvaient sentir l'érection de l'autre frotté contre leurs cuisses, mais cela ne les rebutaient pas, au contraire, ça les excitaient encore plus de sentir le désir de l'autre. Alors que les gémissement prenaient de l'ampleur, un lit simple, mais large et confortable apparut à quelques pas d'eux. Draco fit lever Harry du canapé et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Là il le fit basculer et s'installa au dessus de lui pour reprendre baisers et caresses.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes Harry n'en pouvait plus, il retourna d'un habile coup de hanche le blond. Une fois dans la position dominante il commença a déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Ses doigts se firent hésitants au départ et ses yeux fouillaient ceux du serpentard en quête de son accord. Lorsqu'il le reçut, ses mains se firent plus agiles et rapide et bientôt Draco fut torse nu. Celui-ci, voulant aussi voir le corps du brun reprit sa place initial et enleva son t-shirt au griffondor, puis ses mains descendirent lentement vers la fermeture du pantalon. Il stoppa ses gestes et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Après un hochement de sa part, Draco reprit. Le jean ne tint pas longtemps, Harry ayant enlevé -en se débattant- ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et Draco l'envoya par terre. Il en profita pour se relever et enlever à son tour ses couches de trop avant de reprendre sa place. Harry et Draco n'étaient alors plus qu'en caleçon. C'était la première fois, qu'ils se caressaient sans leur couche de vêtements et la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre était tel un feu, les brûlant de l'intérieur. Leurs gémissements allaient crescendo, ils se soupiraient des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête. Leur sexe se frottaient et leur provoquaient un plaisir inouï les emmenant aux portes de la jouissance. Jouissance qui arriva accompagné de cris rauques et de plaintes sensuelles.

Encore dans les brumes de leur ébat, Harry attira Draco contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent sans même penser à s'envoyer un sort de nettoyage.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry arriva enfin dans la grande salle, Ron se jeta sur lui, délaissant incroyablement son petit déjeuner.

\- Où t'étais passé ?! Je me suis inquiété comme pas possible ! J'ai même pensé à aller prévenir Dumbledore, pour te dire.

\- Désolé Ron, j'ai dormis dans la salle sur demande.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Euh... _parce que je me suis endormis avec Draco et que j'ai sérieusement envie de recommencer, mais je ne peux pas dire ça..._ comme ça, j'étais assez fatigué et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

\- Ok, mais préviens moi la prochaine fois que ça risque d'arriver. Je ne veux pas rester éveillé à t'attendre pour rien, râla Ron.

\- Je le ferais, le rassura Harry.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise à sa droite.

\- 'Mione, faudra que je te parle toute à l'heure...c'est en rapport avec les liens magiques, j'aurais finalement besoin de ton aide.

\- Pas de soucis, Harry, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, il pouvait réellement compter sur elle.

Il se servit un bol de chocolat chaud et pris un croissant dans une corbeille avant de jeter un coup d'œil du côté des serpentards. Ils semblaient assez mouvementer, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, après tout, ils -enfin les plus âgés- allaient devoir prendre des grandes décisions dans les jours à venir. Son regard se posa sur son blond attitré et il repensa à leur "nuit". Certes il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, mais ça avait été vraiment bon. Et puis Harry ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, y aller pas à pas et de manière naturelle était pour lui la meilleure des solutions.

Draco l'aperçut et lui fit un clin d'œil discret, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire niais aux lèvres d'Harry. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Elle commençaient à se douter de ce dont Harry allait lui parler. Mais bon, elle était heureuse pour le brun, il semblait baigner dans le bonheur. Elle espérait juste que tout se passe bien et que Malfoy ne jouait pas avec lui.

* * *

Voilà, le vingtième chapitre !

Je pensais vraiment pas que cette fiction serait aussi longue...et elle est loin d'être finie ^^

La parution aura lieu (toute les deux semaines comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre précédent) entre le vendredi et le dimanche soir.

à la prochaine ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour ces trois jours de retard.

Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

chap 21

* * *

\- Merci de m'écouter, commença Harry, vraiment t'es une bonne amie.

Harry et Hermione étaient dans un petit couloir parallèle aux grands boulevards qui étaient empruntés chaque jours par de nombreux élèves. Ils venaient de terminer le déjeuner et Harry avait saisie l'occasion qu'Hermione se soit levée pour aller à la bibliothèque alors que Ron restait à table pour une troisième part de tarte pour prendre la brune à part.

\- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi tout.

\- Oh.. et bien avec Draco on...

 _Draco, hein, pas Malfoy,_ pensa Hermione.

... a un lien. Le lien. Tu sais, celui sur lequel je me posais des questions.

 _Oh oh, ça c'est intéressant._

\- J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé quelques informations, mais depuis, peu importe le nombre de livres que je lis, je ne trouve rien de plus. Draco est au courant et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te demander de l'aide, après tout tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine, même lui l'admet.

\- En effet, je le suis, s'enorgueillit Hermione, mais cites moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais vous aider toi et Malfoy ? Tu ne voulais pas de mon aide lorsque je te l'ai proposé, non ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plutôt, alors que comme tu le dit c'est mon domaine la recherche ? Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Je...je suis désolé 'Mione, fit Harry piteusement. Ce n'était pas contre toi. A vrai dire Draco ne le savait pas jusqu'à hier..., je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione et je te fais confiance.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire, elle avait voulu faire marcher son ami - et se venger du fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit avant- et ça n'avait pas raté.

\- Je blaguais Harry, je me vengeais juste que tu ne m'est rien dit sur votre relation, mais évidement je vais vous aider avec grand plaisir.

\- Notre relation, s'exclama Harry.

\- Eh bien oui, le lien... tu ne me caches rien d'autre Harry, n'est-ce pas fit Hermione suspicieuse.

\- Non...Oui. D'accord, je ne t'ai pas tout dit mais promet moi de ne pas te fâcher.

\- Promis, maintenant dit moi tout.

\- Draco et moi...on est ensemble !

\- Euh, d'accord, mais je sais que vous traîner ensemble, tout Poudlard sait que vous êtes amis, ce n'est pas une surprise...

\- Non, je veux dire qu'on sort ensemble, en tant que petits amis..., Harry ferma les yeux attendant avec anxiété la réaction de son amie.

\- Quoi ?! Toi et Malfoy, s'écria Hermione ahurie.

\- Chut, lui intima Harry en rouvrant les yeux et en jetant un regard à droite à gauche , tout le château va t'entendre.

\- Mais mais mais, comment ?!

\- Comment quoi ? Je ne te demandes pas comment tu es tombée amoureuse de Ron, moi, non ?

Hermione rougit mais se reprit vite en comprenant le sens des paroles de son ami.

\- Donc tu aimes Malfoy ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de prendre des couleurs. Il savait ses sentiments pour le blond et si il n'avait plus de problème à les dire au concerné, l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était assez gênant. Il hocha timidement la tête pour répondre à la question de son amie.

Hermione, elle, était heureuse pour son ami. Apparemment sa relation avec Malfoy était solide et non pas une simple histoire de sexe.

\- Ça ne te choques pas, demanda à brûle point Harry.

\- Quoi donc, répondit Hermione, toi et Malfoy ?

\- Oui, ça et aussi le fait que je soit...

\- Gay ? Non pas du tout. Enfin, je mentirais si je te disais que je m'y attendais, mais après tout peu importe quel genre de personne tu aimes, même si c'est le serpentard qui nous a empoisonné la vie pendant cinq ans , tant que ce n'est pas Ron, plaisanta Hermione, un brin sérieuse tout de même.

\- Pas d'inquiétude sur ce point là, pouffa Harry, Ron ne m'attire absolument pas ! A vrai dire, mis à part Draco, je n'ai jamais été attiré par un garçon... finalement je ne suis peut être pas gay mais dracosexuel, ironisa Harry.

\- N'importe quoi, rigola Hermione, qui se dit que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami aussi détendue - avec elle en tout cas.

Enfin, reprit-elle, une fois que leur fou rire se soit arrêté, je vais commencer les recherches dès maintenant. On se réunira demain, avec Malfoy si possible, pour comparer nos informations et se donner une idée précise de ce qu'on devra chercher. Je sens que ça va être intéressant, continua-t-elle frétillant d'anticipation. A plus tard au dîner Harry, finit-elle en s'éloignant et en faisant un signe de la main au brun.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Alors tu lui as parlé ?

Harry et Draco venait de se retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard après une longue journée lors de laquelle leurs interactions s'étaient retrouvées à seulement se jeter des coups d'œil et se faire des signes de la main. Leur emploi du temps était chargé et leurs obligations auprès de leurs camarades les avaient tenus loin de l'autre.

\- Oui c'est fait, elle est au courant de tout.

\- Et alors, elle l'a pris comment ?

\- Notre lien ? Elle est super intéressée…

\- Mais non pas notre lien –même si c'est important- nous, notre couple !

\- Oh, fit Harry avec une fausse désinvolture, très bien pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai stressé toute la journée à cause de ça ! Tu n'étais pas inquiet ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je te faisais marcher. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. Je me demandais à chaque instant si elle n'allait pas me rejeter ou me traiter de monstre… Mais je voulais lui faire confiance, elle est ma meilleure amie et la perdre serait très douloureux.

Draco aurait pu être jaloux en voyant dans les yeux de son petit ami la tristesse qu'une telle chose lui apporterait. Mais au contraire, il ne fut que soulager que ce ne soit pas arriver et que Granger reste l'amie et un soutient pour prit le brun dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement lui transmettant tout son amour.

\- Je t'aime Harry et si jamais –et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais- le monde se retournait contre toi saches que je serais toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ému par cette déclaration puissante, Harry s'agrippa à Draco, laissant couler des larmes de bonheur dans son cou.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, plus que reprirent le chemin du château sans se douter que leur conversation avait été entendue.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Harry avec Malfoy ?!_ Il repensa soudainement à la nuit où son ami avait découché. _Oh le salaud, il m'a mentit, il devait être avec l'autre peroxydé !_

Énervé par cette nouvelle pour le moins choquante, le rouquin partit à grande enjambée, marmonnant furieux dans sa barbe sur son imbécile de meilleur ami, son clair manque de goût et son manque total de confiance.

Derrière lui, sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre, Graham Montague, espion de son fait, sourit dangereusement. Son maître allait le féliciter pour une telle nouvelle.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Loin de se douter des futurs problèmes qui allaient leur tomber dessus, Harry et Draco travaillaient studieusement dans la salle sur demande qui pour l'occasion ressemblait à un mixte entre un salon cosy et une bibliothèque. Hermione avait prévenue Harry qu'elle commencerait les recherches de sont côtés le soir même et que dès demain ils, elle, Harry et Draco, devraient joindre leur forces. Ils leurs restaient donc plus que cette soirée pour passer du temps tout les deux et Harry souhaitait en profiter un maximum.

\- Hey, on fait une pause ? On a plein de temps devant nous pour finir ces devoirs, profitons qu'on soit seul tous les deux, minauda Harry.

\- On doit finir ces devoirs pour demain, rétorqua Draco, et je ne souhaite pas avoir des heures de colles.

\- T'es pas sympa, à partir de demain on va être occupé avec Hermione, on aura pas le temps pour... Harry se stoppa réalisant ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Pour, fit Draco en se tournant vers Harry, un sourcil levé.

\- Pour... pour parlé, voilà pour parlé, c'est ça !

\- Mais bien sûr... Toi et moi nous savons parfaitement ce que tu comptais dire, et j'avoue, commença Draco en s'approchant sensuellement de Harry, que ça me tente beaucoup.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

L'espion avançait précipitamment dans les couloirs du château. Il était tellement pressé de lui annoncer la trahison de Malfoy. Il arrivait devant la salle qui lui servait de "parloir". Il rentra hâtivement dans la pièce et absorbé par ses envies de gloire et de reconnaissance oublia de fermer la porte d'un sort et de placer un sortilège de silence. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était une certaine serpentarde qui, trouvant son comportement étrange, l'avait suivit dans son parcours. Pansy Parkinson, puisque c'était elle, s'approcha doucement de la porte avant de coller son oreille contre celle-ci.

Au début, elle n'entendit rien, puis elle perçut des marmonnement qui ressemblaient fortement à une incantation. soudain, une deuxième fois se fit entendre et Pansy sursauta. elle tendit l'oreille et reconnu la voix. Une sueur froide glissa dans son dos. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Lord Voldemort. _Par Salazard, est-ce qu'il est là, dans cette pièce ?_

Pansy avait peur, vraiment, ses parents avait beau suivre cet "homme", elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié et il lui foutait les jetons. Mais malgré cette peur, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. C'est pourquoi elle tendit lentement sa main vers la poignée, lorsqu'elle l'effleura elle la retira vivement de frayeur, mais voyant que rien ne se passait, elle retenta et agrippa la poignée. Elle la fit tournée délicatement ne souhaitant faire aucun bruit.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et sans grincement au soulagement de Pansy. Par l'ouverture elle vit son camarade à genoux devant une sorte de récipient duquel semblait sortir Voldemort -ou tout du moins son image. Pétrifié par la vision, la serpentarde mis un temps à se remettre des ses émotions et à comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien, que le mage noir n'était pas réellement présent. Elle se focalisa alors sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant elle.

Montague parlait d'une grande nouvelle très importante. Il avait l'air fier de lui et s'agitait dans tout les sens.

\- Maître, vous vous rendez compte, Malfoy vous a trahit ! Et pour qui ? Pour Potter ! J'ai toujours sut que ce lâche n'était pas fait pour rejoindre notre noble cause.

\- Assez ! Parle moi des faits plutôt que de te répandre en stupidités, tonna Voldemort.

L'espion trembla imperceptiblement, puis narra sa découverte.

Pansy était bouche bée. Draco avec Potter ?! C'était quoi cette blague ? Certes ils s'entendaient assez pour devenir amis, mais cinq ans à se frapper l'un sur l'autre ne pouvait pas mener à une ...romance !

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant, elle aurait bien le temps de passer un interrogatoire à son ami plus tard. Maintenant elle devait surtout le prévenir qu'il était en danger et que sa (soit disant) trahison venait d'être révélée.

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers les cachots espérant y trouver son ami, laissant derrière elle l'espion qui recevait avec plaisir des éloges de son maître.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Pansy déboula comme une furie dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Cela était tellement peu commun de voir l'un des leurs et particulièrement Pansy avoir ce genre de comportement que la majorité de la salle arrêta ses activité pour la regarder.

\- Eh bien, Pansy, que ce passe t-il, demanda Blaise en s'approchant de la brune. On dirait que tu viens de croiser la mort, se moqua t-il.

Pansy blanchit. La mort, cela illustrait joliment le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle l'avait en effet rencontrer. Blaise voyant son amie pâle et tremblante la prit par le bras pour la faire asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui commanda une infusion calmante. L'elfe revint rapidement et Blaise tendit la tasse à son amie. Cette dernière la prit avec gratitude et trempa ses lèvres dedans, essayant des retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

Après quelques minutes et quelques gorgées apaisantes, Pansy fut apte à parler. Elle demanda en regardant dans les environs si Draco était là, mais la réponse fut négative. Elle questionna Blaise pour savoir où le blond se trouvait mais ce dernier n'en savait rien. Elle décida donc de narrer sa découverte à Blaise. Le métisse était un bon ami du blond et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas trahir le blond et au contraire qu'il l'aiderait à le protéger.

\- Blaise il faut que je te dise quelque chose, en privé.

\- Si cela a à voir avec ton état, alors ce doit être sérieux, suis-moi, déclara Blaise en se dirigeant vers la chambre de préfet de Draco à laquelle il avait accès.

Pansy le suivit et une fois dans la chambre de leur ami commun, s'assit sur le lit de ce dernier tandis que Blaise prenait la chaise de bureau. Pansy se rappela qu'il fut un temps où Draco lui aurait à elle aussi donné accès à sa chambre, mais depuis qu'elle avait dévoilé ses sentiments pour ce dernier, il avait mit de la distance entre eux. Mais elle se savait aussi coupable de le poursuivre inlassablement, espérant un retournement de situation alors que Draco lui avait pourtant dit le plus gentiment possible qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son encontre, qu'elle était son amie seulement.

Elle revint au présent et fixa son regard sur Blaise. Le métisse semblait assez tendu, comme si il redoutait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne pouvait avoir plus raison.

\- Draco a des problèmes, lâcha enfin Pansy.

\- Soit un peu plus explicite, veux-tu, rétorqua Blaise.

\- J'allais y venir... Je viens d'assister à une entrevue entre ... et... le seigneur de ténèbres.

\- Quoi ?! Mais où ?!

\- Dans une salle du château...

\- C'est impossible, Il n'aurait pas pu rentrer ! Mais si tu dit vrai celui qui est le plus en danger n'est pas Draco mais Potter.

\- Calme toi, le Lord n'était pas vraiment là. C'était seulement une image de lui, une sorte d'apparition inconsistante.

\- Oh, d'accord, mais quel est le lien avec Draco. Mis à part que nous savons maintenant qu'il y a un espion et son identité- ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose-, je ne vois rien qui pourrait lui causer un soucis, énonça calmement Blaise qui au fond de lui se doutait déjà du problème.

\- Ce n'est pas tant leur rencontre qui est problématique mais le sujet de leur discussion. Elle concernait Draco comme tu peux t'en douter, mais aussi Potter. En fait, elle avait trait sur leur relation.

\- Il sont amis, c'est sûr que ce ne doit pas plaire au Lord...

Pansy regarda Blaise avec scepticisme :

\- Ils sont plus que ça, mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut être, mais peu importe, Draco est en danger, il faut le prévenir le plus vite possible. Même si je doutes que le seigneurs de ténèbres viennent jusqu'à Poudlard..., mais Il risque de s'en prendre au père de Draco. Sa mère est en France et donc pour l'instant protéger, mais il faut les joindre le plutôt possible.

\- Pourquoi je cherchais Draco d'après toi, rétorqua hargneusement Pansy, énervé que Blaise soit au courant de choses aussi importante et pas elle.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Pans', Draco m'en a parlé uniquement car j'étais plus ou moins déjà au courant. Et puis je croyais que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de "cet imbécile aristocrate qui fait ami-ami avec un griffondor", pourquoi tu te préoccupe encore de lui ?

\- Il a beau être un abruti et ne pas me considérer comme une petite amie potentielle, il reste mon ami alors bien sûr je suis inquiète pour lui.

\- Bien ! Alors va le chercher et explique lui, moi je doit aller voir quelqu'un...

\- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

\- Non je te fais confiance et en se séparant ont agira plus vite. Peut être que Lucius sera prévu à temps.

\- Tu as raison, à toute à l'heure, fit Pansy en sortant hâtivement.

Blaise la suivit de peu, direction le bureau du directeur.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

A ce même moment, et par un heureux concours de circonstance, Lucius Malfoy ne se trouvait pas dans son manoir mais sur le chemin de travers et plus précisément aux portes de Gringotts, le nouvel espion de l'ordre du Phénix avait décidé de transférer la majorité de sa fortune et de ses biens sur un nouveau compte auquel son ancien maître ne pourrait jamais avoir accès. Il avait rendu dans cinq minute avec le gobelin qui en serait responsable.

Lucius franchit les portes sans imaginer que son rendez vous le sauvais d'un terrible sort. Il s'avança dans l'allée à la recherche du bon bureau. Finalement, ce fut le gobelin qui vint à sa rencontre l'ayant reconnu.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, Drusby, je suis le gobelin en charge de votre nouveau compte, veuillez me suivre.

Lucius acquiesça, essayant d'être poli malgré que cet espèce le répugnait par son apparence, il savait très bien que personne ne gérait mieux l'argent et le conservait en sécurité que les gobelins. Il suivit le petit être et ils rentèrent dans un bureau simplet mais agréable. Lucius s'assit prit un siège alors que Drusby s'installait derrière son bureau.

La réunion commença et elle allait durée un certain temps. Temps qui sauverait la vie de Lucius.

* * *

Voilà,

Encore désolée pour le retard, mais je suis surbookée en ce moment.

Toute review est bien venue :)

à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou, comment ça va ?

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

chap 22

* * *

Lucius en était à la finalisation des démarches pour créer son nouveau compte à Gringotts lorsqu'un patronus déboula dans le bureau, surprenant les deux occupants.

Lucius reconnu immédiatement celui de Dumbledore et se douta que l'heure était grave et que le message devait être de la plus haute importance. En effet, le vieil homme n'utilisait que rarement ce moyen de communication préférant rencontrer ses interlocuteurs en personnes.

Le patronus était un beau phénix. Lucius se fit la réflexion qu'il convenait bien au directeur de Poudlard, reflétant ainsi sa sagesse mais aussi ses yeux pétillants de nouveau né. La vieillesse et la jeunesse dans un seul corps qui renaît de ses cendres. Le cycle de la vie en boucle. Le phénix, tourna autour de Lucius avant de dévoiler son message:

\- Lucius, fit la voix de Dumbledore, j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer et j'espère que tu es dans de bonnes dispositions pour entendre ce message.

Par cet phrase, Dumbledore, demandait subtilement à Lucius si il allait bien et si il était seul pour écouter le message. Le court silence qui suivait lui donnant le cas échéant le temps de se mettre à l'écart.

\- Bien. Saches tout d'abord que ton statut d'espion si il n'a pas été découvert et mis en péril et ta vie en même temps. La relation entre ton fils et Harry a été mis à jour par un espion de Voldemort. Or, Il ne peut l'attaquer à Poudlard, il se retourna donc contre toi pour sa trahison et tu sera de toute manière suspect à ses yeux. Tu risquerais trop ta vie pour de moindre informations. C'est pourquoi je te conseille vivement de rejoindre Narcissa en France. Severus continueras d'espionner pour deux. Je m'occupe de garder ton fils à l'abris, mais je ne peux agir en dehors de Poudlard. Je ne peux donc qu'espérer que tu arrive à rallier les Forces Francophones. De là Voldemort de pourra t'atteindre.

Lucius écoutait attentivement. Il avait peur pour son fils. Car il avait bien comprit que l'espion de Voldemort était dans Poudlard. Professeur ou élève, il n'en savait rien, mais Draco était en danger. Le concernant, il allait suivre le conseil de Dumbledore et partir sur le champ. Il avait sa baguette sur lui et les clefs de ses coffres dans lesquels se trouvait une copie de chaque document important. Et des habits il devait en avoir en France sinon il pourrait toujours en racheter. Il ne repasserait donc pas au manoir. C'était plus prudent.

\- J'ai informé Severus de la situation. Voldermort va surement l'appeler. Pour qu'il garde sa confiance il va lui dire où tu te trouve en ce moment, tu n'a donc pas de temps devant toi. Ne retourne surtout pas chez toi si tu n'y ai pas sinon fuis tout de suite !

Effectivement, le vendre assurait à Severus sa position près du lord. Lucius se trouva chanceux d'avoir ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui précisément.

\- Dernière chose :fait moi parvenir un message une fois que vous aurez retrouvé Narcissa.

Le patronus se dissolu dans une brume lumineuse. Lucius se retourna vers le gobelin qui le regardait avec un mélange amusant de curiosité et d'indifférence. Sa nature le poussait à ne pas être intéresser par autre chose que l'argent, mais malgré cela, il était au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Drusby savait que l'homme en face de lui était un sous fifre du démon nommé Voldemort, mais les affaires étaient les affaires. Mais c'était avant ce message. Lucius Malfoy était finalement un espion ! C'était assez incroyable pour qu'un gobelin s'y intéresse.

\- Vous voulez vraiment sortir par devant ? si ce message disait vrai, alors rien de vous dit que vos ex-collègues ne vous y attendent pas de pieds fermes.

\- Que proposez vous Drusby ?

\- Vous souhaiter aller en France, non ? Eh bien, nous autres gobelins avons un réseau de cheminettes qui relie toute nos banques entre elles où qu'elles soient dans le monde. Comme vous le savez nous ne voulons pas intervenir dans votre guerre inter-sorcier, mais nous savons aussi ce que votre _ancien_ Lord ferait de nous autres créatures si il venait à gagner cette guerre. Alors nous pouvons nous permettre d'offrir un coup de pouce à l'autre camp de temps à autre, finit le gobelin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Décidément, la chance était de son côté ! Mais Lucius ne s'appesanti pas dessus et suivit le petit gobelin.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

 _Quelques minutes plutôt, Poudlard._

Blaise arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de de Dumbledore. Il avait courut tout le long du chemin depuis les profondeur des cachots et était à bout de souffle. Il resta un instant planté devant la statue les bras ballants. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il tendit le bras pour toquer, mais avant même que sa main touche le bois, un pan du mur s'ouvrit dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Sans réfléchir Blaise l'escalada quatre à quatre.

Il déboucha dans le bureau hétéroclite du directeur. Ce dernier était installé derrière son bureau sirotant tranquillement un thé au citron.

\- Que me vaut votre visite Monsieur Zabini, demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

\- Les Malfoy sont en danger !

\- Comment ?!

\- Un espion de vous savez qui à découvert la relation entre Draco et Potter et il vient d'en avertir son maître. L'heure est grave Monsieur !

\- En effet jeune homme. Mais comment savoir si vous dîtes la vérité ? Sans vous offenser votre famille sans faire partie des mangemorts reste proche de leur camp...

\- Je ne suis pas ma famille et je ne suis dans aucun camp. Draco est mon ami, c'est la seule raison qu'il me faut pour l'aider.

\- D'accord.

Dumbledore sortit un petit parchemin et écrivit rapidement dessus avant de l'ensorceler. Le bout de papier se transforma en papillon qui partit rejoindre son destinataire. Dumbledore se retourna vers Blaise et lui demanda plus de précision. Blaise lui raconta la découverte de Pansy en détail et lui confia qu'elle était partie à la recherche de Draco. Alors qu'il finissait son récit, Severus fit son entrée.

\- Qui a-t-il, Albus, de si urgent pour m'interrompre dans mes préparations ? Et que fait Monsieur Zabini ici ?

\- La couverture de Lucius est compromise, il va devoir partir en France.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?!

\- Un élève, nouvellement mangemort, a découvert la vrai relation entre ton filleul et Harry.

Severus se passa une main sur le front. _Quelle galère..._

\- Savez-vous où se trouve Lucius en ce moment, le questionna Dumbledore.

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il comptait changer ses coffres à Gringotts, histoire que vous-savez-qui ne puisse pas s'y servir. Il avait un rendez-vous à dix-huit heure.

\- Parfait, Gringotts est bien protéger, Lucius doit être en sécurité pour l'instant.

\- Le maître me demandera surement, mais je peux lui cacher aisément avec mon occlumancie, il n'en saura rien, assura Severus.

\- Au contraire. Vous devez rester dans ses grâces, alors vous lui indiquerez l'emplacement de Lucius, comme cela il ne doutera pas de votre allégeance.

\- Mais...

\- Nous allons prévenir Lucius pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir à temps, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore invoqua son patronus et lui confia un message. Le phénix s'envola à tire d'aile et disparu en passant à travers un mur. Dumbledore se retourna vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Pansy parcourait le château de long en large, mais aucune trace de Draco-foutu-Malfoy. Finalement, c'est en traînant au septième étage qu'elle vit celui qu'elle cherchait sortir d'une salle, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, suivit de Potter. Cette vision l'a mis en colère. Les deux semblaient totalement insoucieux, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui c'était déroulé alors qu'ils s'étaient cloîtré dans cette pièce à faire elle ne savait quoi et ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

Elle s'élança vers eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, discutant à voix basses, se tenant la main. _Ils ne peuvent pas être plus discrets, sérieux, pas étonnant qu'ils se soient fait surprendre !_ pesta intérieurement Pansy, un tantinet jalouse. Une fois assez proche, elle apostropha Draco :

\- Draco ! Espèce d'imbécile, on peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

Draco et Harry se retournèrent vers elle surpris et se lâchèrent vivement la main.

\- Oh mais vous pouvez vous reprendre la main, après tout votre relation ne risque pas de rester secrète très longtemps. Même vous-savez-qui est déjà au courant...

\- Quoi ?! firent les deux garçons d'une même voix. Mais comment, rajouta Draco.

\- Montague est Son espion, il t'a apparemment entendu déclamer ta flamme, et c'est empressé d'aller lui en faire part.

\- Cette vermine, fuma Draco. Je me doutais bien que c'était lui qui avait l'ordre de me surveiller.

\- Tu savais que quelqu'un te suivait ?!

\- Je m'en doutais pourquoi ?

\- Alors comment as-tu pu être assez bête pour dévoiler ta relation sans vérifier que personne ne soit là pour l'entendre, explosa Pansy. C'est Potter qui te rends aussi sot ?!

\- Hé ! intervint celui-ci, je suis là je vous rappelles et ça c'est fait sous le feu de l'action. On s'est toujours bien caché, c'est un malheureux hasard que Montague fut présent. Ne restons pas dessus, c'est fait et on ne peut plus y revenir maintenant.

\- Tu as raison Harry, déclara Draco, nous avons pas le temps de nous chercher des poux, il faut prévenir mes parents sur le champ !

\- Blaise s'en occupe, intervint Pansy.

\- Comment le peut-il ? Il ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard pourtant, fit Harry étonné.

\- Il a du prévenir le vieux fou, répondit Draco. D'ailleurs nous devrions le rejoindre de ce pas.

Et sur ces mots, Draco se précipita vers les escaliers. Direction le deuxième étage.

Ils arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard, rouge et en sueur. Dumbledore les regarda entrer clairement amusé de les voir ainsi d'autant plus que Pansy qui avait absolument tenu à les suivre malgré ses chaussures à talon tentait sans réussite de se recoiffer tout en reprenant son souffle, sa pair d'escarpin -qu'elle avait finalement enlevée- à la main.

Blaise était la seule autre personne présente, Severus ayant été appelé par sa marque au près de son maître. Lui aussi avait un sourire sur les lèvres à la vue de cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle.

\- Bienvenue les enfants, entama Dumbledore, je suppose que vous êtes là pour Lucius ?

Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête.

\- Il devrait être en sécurité au moment ou nous parlons, même si je ne pourrais l'affirmer qu'après avoir reçu son message. Nous l'avons prévenu et lui avons dit de partir rejoindre votre mère, Draco.

Voyant que les trois jeunes restaient debout sans rien faire, Albus les invita à prendre place sur les fauteuils pour attendre le message de Lucius. Harry et Draco s'assirent côte à côte sous le regard frustré de Pansy. Mais ni Draco ni Harry y firent attention. Le premier car il s'inquiétait pour son père et le deuxième car il s'inquiétait pour le premier et se disait que cette journée était vraiment chargée en émotion. _Avouer sa relation et son lien avec Draco à Hermione, Draco qui lui faisait une magnifique déclaration, leur relation charnelle qui évoluait -sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout- et maintenant ça : la découverte de l'identité de l'espion, la découverte de notre vrai relation à moi et Draco par Voldemort, et la fuite de Lucius. Heureusement que Draco est à Poudlard, sinon se serait lui à qui Voldemort s'en serait prit en premier. Il faudra aussi s'occuper de cet espion, il sera un danger permanent à Poudlard._ Harry se coupa dans ses pensées en sentant la main de Draco agripper la sienne et la serrer fortement. Il la serra en retour offrant son soutient à son petit ami. Si lui n'appréciait guère Lucius, ce dernier restait le père de Draco. L'attente allait être longue.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

 _Du côté de Voldemort, manoir des Malfoy._

Tom Jedusor -alias Voldemort- était furieux et c'était un euphémisme. Il bouillait littéralement de rage, envoyant doloris sur doloris -lorsque ce n'était pas des avadas- à ceux qui avait le courage -plutôt l'envie suicidaire- de passer dans son champ de vision. Dès qu'il avait apprit la trahison de Malfoy fils il avait chercher Lucius dans tout le manoir pour finalement se rendre compte que ce misérable n'était pas chez lui. Il venait d'appeler Severus qui en serait peut-être plus.

Ce dernier arriva enfin. Il lui avait fallu trop de temps au goût de Voldemort qui lui lança un bref doloris pour lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Sais tu où se trouve Lucius ?

\- Oui, maître, il est à Gringotts, il avait une chose à régler avec ses coffres apparemment. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Hum, fit le Lord noir songeur. Lestrange, appela-t-il.

Rodolphus apparu sur le pan de la porte.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, maître ?

\- Ta femme n'est pas là, s'étonna Voldemort en constatant l'absence de la femme qui l'adulait et qui ordinairement ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

\- Non, maître, elle est partie au cachot, elle trouvait que vos prisonniers ne criaient pas assez.

Voldemort sourit sadiquement, Bellatrix était une vraie psychopathe, un atout parfait pour son armée.

\- Peu importe. Dans ce cas, je te charge de diriger un groupe qui attendra Lucius à la sortie de Gringotts. Dès qu'il mettra un pied dehors, vous me le saucissonner et vous me l'apporter à mes pieds, compris ?

\- Oui, maître. Je pars de ce pas, fit Rodolphus en saluant Voldemort et en sortant.

Voldemort eut un rire méchant, imaginant la chute des Malfoy. Même si Lucius s'était soumis à lui, lui et sa famille restaient trop fier pour l'orgueil du Lord. Il ne supportait pas de les voir se sentir supérieur à cause de leur sang pur et de leur famille, ancienne et puissante. Voldemort était un sang mêlé et si cela était un secret pour ses partisans, ce n'en était pas un pour lui et il méprisait sa mère de s'être entiché d'un moldu qu'il ne considérerait jamais comme son père.

Voldemort secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ces souvenirs. Il n'était plus Tom Jedusor, mais Voldemort aujourd'hui et il était puissant, plus que les Malfoy, plus que tout autre sang pur. Il s'assit dans son trône et se mis à considérer les tortures auxquelles il allait soumettre Lucius. Son fils était un traître, et peu importait si lui-même l'était car au bout de quelques heures d'agonie, il admettrait volontiers sa traîtrise pour ne plus souffrir. Un affreux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles et minces.

Severus qui était toujours présent s'empêcha de frémir. Il devinait facilement les pensées de son maître et espérait vraiment que Lucius ai pu s'enfuir, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il fut tenter de sortir de la salle pour échapper à cette atmosphère pesante, mais redoutait la réaction de Voldemort, autant de pas s'attirer se foudres surtout que sa colère lorsqu'il apprendra que Lucius a réussi à s'enfuir sera terrible.

Alors Severus resta, debout, dans un coin de la salle, fermant son esprit au maximum et restant silencieux, le visage froid et les yeux fixes. Les minutes défilèrent lentement et soudain la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Rodolphus s'avança et s'agenouilla devant le Lord noir. De la sueur -résultant non pas de sa précipitation mais de sa peur- ruisselait de son front à son cou.

\- Maître, Lucius n'est jamais sortit de la banque. Nous sommes rester jusqu'à la fermeture mais aucun signe de lui.

Voldemort se tourna vers Severus, le transperçant de son regard :

\- Tes explications ?

\- Je ne sais pas, maître, Lucius était censé aller à Gringotts, c'est ce qu'il ma dit...

\- Si je puis me permettre, maître, intervint Rodolphus, nous avons "interrogé" un commerçant et il a affirmé avoir vu Lucius entrer dans la banque, mais lui non plus ne la pas vu ressortir.

Voldemort explosa, jetant sort sur sort, détruisant le mobilier et criant sa rage :

\- Maudit soit ce traître ! Il va le regretter ! Severus !

\- Oui, maître.

\- Trouve moi où se cache ce traître !

\- Bien maître. Mais je pense qu'il a rejoins sa femme en France.

\- En France... Voldemort se calma légèrement.

Il n'avait pas assez de troupes pour pouvoir en envoyer en France, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas d'indication plus précise sur sa localisation. Et même si il détestait l'avouer, Lucius ne serait pas facile à battre. Seul lui, Severus et peut être Bellatrix serait en mesure de le vaincre en combat un contre un. Or ni lui ni les deux autres ne pouvait partir en France. Severus à cause de son rôle d'espion et sa place à Poudlard. Bellatrix car elle était la meneuse des attaques et lui car il devait tout superviser et instauré la terreur.

\- Soit, décida finalement Voldemort, nous ne nous occuperons pas de lui tout de suite, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Fiat passer le message aux mangemorts : Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy sont des traîtres. Si vous les voyez ramener les moi morts ou vifs.

\- Tout de suite, maître, répondit Rodolphus et il sortit précipitamment de la salle, trop heureux d'avoir échappé à la colère de son seigneur.

\- Severus, déclara Voldemort, retourne à Poudlard. Si Lucius est un traître comme son fils, il a du s'allier au vieillard. Ils auront peut être plus d'information sur le lieu où il se cache.

\- Selon vos ordres, maître, répondit Severus et il sortit à son tour après un brève révérence.

Severus sortit du manoir et s'élança jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage. Il croisa quelques mangemorts et les salua froidement d'un signe de tête, puis arrivé à destination, disparut en un éclair.

* * *

Voilà,

qu'en avez vous pensé ?

à la prochaine =)


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je veux tout d'abord m'excuser pour l'attente interminable… Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et me remettre à l'écriture fut compliqué, j'avais du mal à aimer ce que je faisais…

Mais me voilà de retour. Je ne vous promets rien en termes de publication. Je ne veux pas me mettre la pression et faire de nouveau un blocage. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Sinon, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui follow ou mis mon histoire en favori ! Ça motive énormément ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Chap 23

* * *

Lucius suivait le gobelin depuis quelques minutes dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Alors qu'ils déambulaient à travers le dédale de tunnels qui s'étalait sous la banque sorcière, le noble ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les lieux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les étages supérieurs où se trouvaient les coffres. Loin des passages tortueux et rocheux qu'il s'était imaginé, les galeries qu'ils empruntaient étaient larges et leurs parois parfaitement lisses. D'ailleurs en les examinant de plus près, Lucius découvrit qu'elles étaient bâties dans un matériau qui lui était inconnu. Suite à cette méticuleuse observation il comprit que la lumière dont il s'était demandé l'origine était de son fait. En effet, on y voyait comme en plein jour et une telle luminosité à une telle profondeur ne devrait tout bonnement pas être possible et ce malgré les quelque torches qui servaient plus de décoration.

Mais le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute les runes gobelines et les fresques qui recouvraient certains murs. Et si Lucius ne comprenait pas les premières, il devina facilement que les dernières retraçaient l'histoire des gobelins aux fils des siècles. Et il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant ce chef d'œuvre digne des plus grands maîtres. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son petit compagnon.

C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas, déclara celui-ci avec fierté.

Lucius hocha machinalement la tête, trop absorbé par le décor pour répondre.

Même nous, les gobelins, sommes toujours surpris la première fois qu'on descend ici, avoua Drusby.

Ce n'est pas vous qui avez créé ces galeries, demanda Lucius surpris par la révélation.

Si par « vous » vous entendez les gobelins alors oui, mais leur création date de plusieurs siècles, lorsque nous étions encore une race reconnue pour notre talent magique et non de simples banquiers, répondit Drusby avec mélancolie et rancœur.

Le sang pur grimaça sous l'accusation sous-jacente. Car le gobelin avait toutes les raisons d'être amer, après tout c'était bien les sorciers et en particuliers les sangs purs qui avaient dénigré et diminué l'importance des autres espèces magiques. Alors même qu'ils avaient jadis étés leurs plus grands défenseurs, reconnaissant leurs pouvoirs spectaculaires et leur savoir faire inimitable.

L'ouverture des portes de Poudlard au né-moldu et ainsi l'ouverture de leur société si fermée au reste du monde avait changé la donne. Lucius n'en remettait pas en question le bien fondé, mais il n'empêche que c'est bien cet événement qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Les Malfoy comme tant d'autres familles sang pur, effrayés par les changements qui apparaissaient à une vitesse affolante se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes. Et ce qui au départ naquit d'une volonté de sauvegarder les traditions et rîtes sorciers se transforma aux fils des années en quête avide de pouvoir, luttant pour sa place dans la société, rabaissant leurs « ennemis » : les moldus et les sangs de bourbes, mais aussi les créatures magiques qu'ils avaient finit par les laisser tomber ne pouvant les protéger de l'esprit fermé des moldus qui les considéraient comme des horreurs inhumaines, les sacrifiant pour leur propre survit. Après tout ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

Le problème étant que les nés-moldus se reproduisaient beaucoup plus vite que les sang-purs. En effet, d'une part les familles de sang pur n'avaient rarement plus de deux enfants et encore nombres d'entre-elles si leur premier enfant était un garçon ne concevait plus. Avoir un héritier était tout ce qui comptait. Faire perpétuer le nom…

Nous autres, gobelins, continua Drusby le coupant dans ses pensés, avons une fortes affinité avec les magies élémentaires. Principalement avec celle de la terre et du feu. Cela nous permet de faire de splendides constructions, de créer des outils incassables ou encore des lames à la finesse et au tranchant inimaginable. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec toutes ces histoires… Pour répondre à votre question, les parois de ces tunnels sont faites d'un alliage de cristal de lumière, de minerais de fer et de quartz.

Je n'avais pas posé de question… signala Lucius en se demandant si les gobelins pratiquait eux aussi le légimencie ou une autre forme de lecture de l'esprit.

Votre expression parlait d'elle-même, lui répondit Drusby, et puis vous n'être pas le premier à en être intrigué.

Lucius acquiesça simplement et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour discuter, mais le sang pur se promit que s'il survivait à cette guerre, il reviendrait ici pour en apprendre plus.

Après encore quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une large alcôve. En son centre se trouvait un globe terrestre fait de granits bleu et noir et tout autour une multitude d'arches. Toutes étaient reliées au globe par des rigoles creusées dans le sol et dans lesquelles s'écoulait un flux de magie pure. De plus, sur chacune d'entre elles étaient inscrits des noms de pays et de villes.

Lucius comprit alors avec ébahissement la démesure de cette création. Ces portes étaient constamment ouvertes et devaient transporter –au vue des allers et venues constants- des centaines de gobelins chaque jour. La quantité de magie nécessaire à son fonctionnement était considérable. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les gobelins, ni personne, n'avait accès a un tel pouvoir. Cela remettait encore une fois en question tout ses acquis. Et il se demanda un instant pourquoi les gobelins n'avait pas eu recours à cette puissance pour s'imposer avant de se rappeler que rares étaient les espèces qui recourraient à la violence et que ces derniers n'en faisaient définitivement pas partie.

Drusby le conduisit devant l'arche qui menait à Paris en France.

Voilà, Monsieur Malfoy, annonça-t-il en se retournant vers Lucius, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. En traversant cette porte vous arriverez dans notre succursale de Paris.

Merci de votre aide Drusby, je saurais m'en souvenir, lui répondit le blond.

Je n'ai fait que mon devoir : protéger la banque, ses biens et ses clients, rétorqua le gobelin, bien qu'il fût touché par les paroles du sang pur, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de remerciement de la part d'un sorcier.

Et vous avez remarquablement rempli votre tâche.

Lucius s'avança vers l'arche mais Drusby reprit avec un petit sourire :

Faites attention à vous Monsieur Malfoy, il serait dommage de perdre un aussi bon et loyal client.

Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Lucius à moitié sérieux et à moitié amusé par l'attitude du plus petit.

Après un dernier signe de la tête, Lucius franchit l'arche et disparut. Drusby quant à lui fixa un instant l'endroit où Lucius venait de s'évanouir. Il sentait que cet événement n'était que le début d'un changement majeur et cela le fit frémir d'impatience. Mais en attendant il avait encore du travail, après tout une banque ne tourne pas toute seule.

Severus venait de sortir de la salle du trône. Dire que Voldemort était furieux était un euphémisme. Si Severus avait pensé avoir eu un aperçu de sa colère lorsqu'on l'avait informé de la trahison des Malfoy, rien ne l'avait préparé à sa réaction face à la fuite réussie de Lucius. Contrairement aux autres, Severus s'en était bien sortis avec seulement quelques doloris. Mais les cadavres qui jonchaient la salle à son départ étaient la preuve de la folie meurtrière de son maître.

Mais le serpentard n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. Il devait retourner à Poudlard. Il transplana devant les portes du château et se précipita directement dans le bureau du directeur. Albus devait l'y attendre et ce dernier avait certainement convoqué Draco. Il escalada les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva rapidement devant la gargouille. Celle-ci ouvrit sans attendre le mot de passe le passage. Severus monta les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et pénétra dans le bureau.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Seule trois personnes étaient présente : Dumbledore, son filleul et Potter (Pansy et Blaise était repartis en cours n'étant pas directement concernés). Angoisse, inquiétude, espoir…Severnus pouvait voir toutes ces émotions briller dans les yeux de ses vis-à-vis. Il accrocha le regard de son filleul et lui fit un léger sourire accompagné du signe de tête. Draco soupira alors de soulagement et se détendit légèrement : son père allait bien. A ses côtés, Potter lui serra doucement sa main qu'il tenait depuis leur arrivée.

Nous t'écoutons Severus, déclara Dumbledore. Que c'est-il passé ?

Lucius a du recevoir le message à temps, merci Merlin, car il n'est jamais ressortit de Gringotts. J'imagine qu'il a trouvé un moyen de s'échapper par l'intérieur. En attendant, le Lord est en état de rage. Il m'a demandé de retrouver sa trace le plus rapidement possible, mais comme je lui ai suggéré que Lucius était sans doute allé rejoindre Narcissa en France…

Pourquoi lui dire cette information, le coupa Draco.

Car je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas assez de troupes pour se lancé à sa poursuite là-bas et qu'il n'est pas un idiot, que ton père rejoigne ta mère est logique. Ne pas lui dire aurait juste semblé suspect.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et Severus reprit :

Il a donc décidé de laisser sa traque pour l'instant. Evidement il m'a demandé de vous surveiller et de le prévenir si la destination précise était dévoilée. Malheureusement sa colère ne pouvant se déverser sur sa proie, il va se venger sur l'Angleterre. Préparez vous à une série d'attaques des plus violentes.

Des rides se creusèrent sur le vieux visage de Dumbledore et son regard perdu encore un peu de son pétillant. Encore des morts, encore des deuils et de la tristesse. Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ?

Bien ! Merci pour votre dur labeur Severus. Vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant, je suis sûr qu'Il n'a pas été tendre avec vous.

Severus hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier pour sortir, des potions l'attendait dans ses appartements afin de soulager la douleur et de se revigorer.

Il en va de même pour vous jeunes hommes, reprit le directeur après le départ du professeur de potion. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs et remettez vous de ces émotions.

Draco et Harry acquiescèrent et sortirent à leur tour, laissant Dumbledore seul et pensif face aux dernières nouvelles.

Dans les quartiers des forces du mal, Voldemort était en proie à la réflexion. Certes, il ne pouvait s'en prendre directement à Lucius ou à sa femme qui s'étaient réfugiés en France, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur traître de fils. Fils qui était à Poudlard. Il est vrai que ce lieu était bien protégé et que l'autre vieux fou pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les pattes. Mais ces deux faits avaient leur point faible. D'une part, la défense du château était conçue uniquement pour les attaques extérieures, or il comptait frapper de l'intérieur grâce à un de ses espions. Et d'autre part, le citronné était bien trop naïf pour réellement considérer un de ses élèves ou professeurs comme un ennemi et un danger. L'héritier Malfoy était donc une cible vulnérable.

Il ne pouvait demander à Severus de tuer le morveux ou même de lui livrer ici. Son rôle d'espion serait alors dévoilé et il était une pièce trop importante pour prendre ce risque. De plus, étant le parrain du jeune Malfoy, Severus lui était lié par une magie très ancienne et puissance et ne pouvait mettre en danger ou blesser intentionnellement son filleul, une magie très ancienne et puissance. Et si le Lord ne doutait pas de la loyauté de son serviteur et de sa capacité à détourner cet obstacle, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Or ils n'en avaient pas.

Non, il devait utiliser quelqu'un d'autre. Et il avait justement la personne parfaite pour ce rôle. Son deuxième espion à Poudlard. Son joker contre Dumbledore. Montague. Celui-là même qui lui avait apprit la traîtrise des Malfoy. Lui allait pouvoir s'attaquer à Draco de l'intérieur sans problème, et aux vues de sa relation avec ce dernier, Voldemort ce dit que cette mission allait lui faire grand plaisir.

Sur cette « joyeuse » réflexion, il sortit un bout de parchemin et siffla un corbeau. L'oiseau se posa sur son avant bras et le lord lui caressa lentement son plumage sombre tandis qu'il rédigeait ses ordres de mission. Il ensorcela ensuite la note d'un coup de baguette et la confia au volatile qui prit aussitôt son envol, direction Poudlard.

Le seigneur des ténèbres suivit des yeux son messager, perdu dans ses pensées. _Tout de même, c'est étrange que Lucius se soit enfuit aussi rapidement et facilement… Comment a t-il sut que sa couverture était tombée ? Et par quel moyen avait-il réussit à sortir de la banque sans être repéré ? Y aurait-il un autre traître parmi mes partisans ? Mais qui ? Qui serait assez fou pour jouer avec moi ? Ils savent pourtant tous à quel point cela peut être dangereux de me mettre en colère ! Peu importe, si cet imbécile, qui croit pouvoir comploter dans mon dos sans soucis, existe bel et bien, alors je la démasquerais et je lui ferais payer cher sa déloyauté. Je la ferais tellement souffrir qu'elle suppliera la mort de venir abréger sa douleur._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Ecosse, Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards._

Les cours s'étaient terminés une heure auparavant et Montague s'était directement retiré dans son dortoir. Aucun de ses compagnons de chambre était encore présent et il en avait profité pour s'installé tranquillement dans son lit. Un sourire fier et imbu étirait ses lèvres fines. Il avait prouvé sa valeur au maître ! Ce dernier l'avait « félicité » pour sa découverte et lui avait offert une vraie place au sein des mangemorts et non plus celle d'un simple apprenti. Il devrait recevoir la marque aux prochaines vacances. De plus, savoir que les Malfoy allaient tomber de leur piédestal était plus que jouissif.

Ses aristocrates hautains l'exaspéraient. Ils se croyaient toujours si supérieurs aux autres, les rabaissant, le rabaissant lui, alors qu'il était bien meilleur qu'eux ! Particulièrement Malfoy junior, le prince des Serpentards !? Quelle blague ! Un prince de pacotille oui ! Et qui fricote avec l'ennemi, avec un foutu Griffondor ! Comment un gringalet qui court se lamenter dans les robes de son père à la première difficulté a-t-il pu lui voler ce titre qui aurait du lui revenir de droit ?!

Montague aurait bien continué à médire la famille Malfoy, mais un tapotement ainsi qu'un bruissement d'ailes le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre avant de se souvenir que leur dortoir était au sous sol et pour être plus précis sous l'eau et que seuls des êtres aquatiques y vivaient. Les hublots étaient de toute manière magique et ne pouvaient pas être ouverts pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Montague se leva donc de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte d'où provenait le son.

S'attendant à trouver une chouette ou un hibou, il fut surprit lorsqu'un corbeau s'engouffra par l'ouverture et se posa sur un des portes manteaux. Montague observa le volatile avec suspicion. Il était plus qu'inhabituel de recevoir du courrier ici, et normalement cela ne passait pas inaperçu étant donné que le messager devaient traverser pièces, portes et couloirs pour arriver à son destinataire. Or, aucune exclamation ne provenait de la salle commune. C'était étrange.

De toute apparence l'oiseau était pour lui, Montague s'approcha donc et aperçu un bout de parchemin roulé et accroché à la patte de la bête. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il continua son avancer doucement mais le corbeau semblait parfaitement serein, le fixant des ses yeux perçants. Il attrapa la note et la déplia. Il reconnue immédiatement l'écriture du Lord. Non pas qu'il ait eu de nombreuses occasions de la voir, mais la sensation de noirceur et d'horreur qui s'en dégageait ne laissait pas de doute quant à l'auteur.

Il lut alors avec anxiété mais excitation le message. A la fin de sa lecture, un sourire méchant barrait son visage et une lueur perverse faisait briller ses yeux. Il serra le bout de papier dans sa main avec ardeur. Une seule pensée traversant son esprit : il tenait enfin sa revanche contre Malfoy !

* * *

Voilà !

Merci pour ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
